A Desire to Set Things Right
by Vengeful Timetravels
Summary: After discovering that her marriage was the result of a love potion, Hermione uses a spell to send her, Harry and her daughter Rose back into time, giving them another chance at life. SoulBond fic. HHr. Powerful Leads. Obviously slight AU.
1. An unsettling discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Harry Potter series, and as of yet none of the characters, while having their roles slightly changed. All characters are the property of J. K. Rowling

A/N This is my first shot at writing a fanfic, so I hope you will be lenient towards me. I realise that my characters could have a bit more description and be more lively, but I am bad with romance at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>An unbelievable truth<strong>

Hermione Jean Weasley had been quite content with her life, or so she thought. At the age of 80, still middle-aged by wizarding standards, she was still looking beautiful and she had been to more adventures than she'd bargained for when she accepted her Hogwarts letter that day, so many years ago. But there was this underlying current of emotions that she felt, but couldn't really place. As she lay on the bed at St Mungos hospital after a rather embarrassing incident while practising some of her ideas on new spells, she found out a quite unsettling revelation...

"You found _what?_" Hermione obviously thought that she'd heard wrong.

"Mum, I found that you are under a compulsion charm, though I do not know for how long."

"I heard that, but exactly _what_ did you just say it was to make me think?"

"It is supposed to give you an intuition about Harry..." Hermione rolled her eyes at her healer/daughter, Rose had clearly inherited Hermiones inability to show a neutral face, clearly something was wrong, _really_ wrong.

"And _WHAT_ feeling would I have about him that you are trying to hide from me?" Rose flinched, she'd not been expecting to having her _mother_ being her first patient at her new job, just as she'd finished her training as a healer, oh well, trying something new after 30 years as an auror, and obviously change isn't going to bring just advantages. Her voice cracked a bit when revealing her discovery.

"I-i-it was designed to convince you that your feelings for him was only s-s-sisterly love and not romantic, and that your friendship would be at a too high risk if you'd ever ask him out."

…

…

Hermione did a slow, _really_ slow inhale, trying to completely absorb the message. Considering the weight of this information, she thought she was taking it relatively well. Or not, scratch that. Actually, her vision seemed to be blurring. She saw her horror being reflecting in Rose's eyes before passing out and welcoming the calmness of unconsciousness.

_That went well_, Rose thought. She was naturally awfully shocked herself. It is not everyday you find out that your mother was supposed to be in love with someone else. Although everyone already considered her father Ron and her brother Hugo gits and was happily living alone after she and Hermione moved out of their house at Ottery St. Catchpole, she had never imagined that the family was completely fake, no real love at all. Well, the charm didn't say that, but she had her suspicions.

Still recovering, she decided to check some old journals out in her mothers attic.

_A book_. That was the first thing Hermione saw. She mentally smiled. She was still upset about the charm, but it was quite fitting that the first in her mind was a book. Humorous enough to warrant an imaginary smile, soothing the hurt. As her vision became clearer, the walls of St. Mungos returned and she realized that the book was, in fact, real. Besides, hadn't she seen this book before? Rose was sitting on the chair next to her bed. Judging by the clothing, not as her healer, but as her family. Rose displayed traces of tears on her face.

"I-I-I read it. You should, t-t-too." She wiped off the remaining tears and handed her mother the book. A wave of nostalgia hit Hermione as she took the book.

_Memories of Hogwarts_, she thought, as she opened her old diary. The dust was already gone from the pages, Rose must have had time to read all of it before Hermione awoke. As she progressed through the years she felt the tension in the room rise. Rose was anxious about something. A newly added bookmark fell out as she reached her sixth year. She looked at Rose questioningly. Her daughter opened her mouth to explain.

"I-i-if you are thinking along the same lines as I am, you should read t-t-this." At the end of the sentence, her voice failed her and she broke down. When Hermione leaned to soothe her, Rose held up a hand, stopping her.

"No... you should go on... we both need it."

Hermiones attention went back to the diary and she forced herself to read about the dreadful year of her headmaster's death.

_Sunday, September 1 1996_

_We are finally back at Hogwarts! I can't describe how good it feels to see everyone again. The summer seems to have been dreadful to all of us, especially Harry. Although he is smiling, I can see that he is in pain. He hasn't gotten over Sirius yet. I should probably talk to him, but I am afraid he will get angry with me for mentioning it. We've got a new professor in potions, Professor Slughorn! Snape finally got his hands on the defence position. What a dreadful start! Well, with the legendary curse of the DADA position, we might be rid of him by our NEWT year... Lets keep hoping!_

Hermione looked in confusion at her daughter. She couldn't understand how this was of any importance. Rose seemed to have calmed down, at least enough to roll her eyes at her mother.

"Continue, by the end of the month you will get my point."

Hermione quickly decided not to object.

_Tuesday, September 10 1996_

_Harry has begun his lessons with Professor Dumbledore. He came back looking rather tired. I am so worried! He is still uneasy even in our presence. He needs to stop feeling guilty, I mean, it is not as if Ron and I got THAT injured at the ministry. He has at least stopped to wake his room mates during the nights. I can't even imagine the pain he is going through right now. Harry also seems to have either gotten a lot better at cheating during potions, or there's something to that old book of his. I need to warn him soon._

Hermione decided to skip a few pages which seemed uninteresting enough. Her eyes urged her to stop when she noticed something odd on the pages. Hearts. She couldn't recall drawing those. Not just a little distressed she began reading the notes.

_Thursday, October 31 1996_

_This pain is tearing me apart. Why can't Ron see how I feel for him? Why must he go around snogging Lavender all around the castle? Harry has been a bit of consolation, but it still hurts so much. During the party this evening we all started fighting! I feel so bad. Ron probably won't even look me in the eyes after this. I can understand how Harry feels every time he looks at Ginny and Dean. Speaking about the devil, as the younger Weasley walked past in the corridors today, he lightened up in a very strange way, as if..._

She stopped reading. Her heart was definitely not beating at a normal rate. There was something very, _VERY_ wrong about this. She knew she had just begun to crush on Ron at this time, but why...

Then it hit her. She looked at the date once more to confirm it. Halloween. Harry's reaction. Harry was _never_ happy on Halloween. It was the anniversary of the deaths of his parents after all. And why for the love of Merlin had she writing these things in her diary? She knew how the girls in Gryffindor loved to read others' journals. She glanced at Rose in search of confirmation. Rose just nodded.

"Look on the next page."

_Friday, November 1 1996_

_Ron forgave me! I feel hopeful again. We sat together eating, Ron, Harry and I at breakfast, for the first time since their blasted quidditch training sessions began again. Ron seems to have a new, lovely perfume. It smells of newly cut grass and fresh parch..._

Hermione choked. Rose jumped up immediately, helping her sit up straight. Seemingly, her horrors was true. Hermione began crying uncontrollably. Why had she been so blind? The obvious truth that she and Ron did not fit together had been set even before they became friends. Hermione had a nigh on perfect memory of everything she had ever read or heard, but what she herself had done in sixth year was strangely blurry. Now she knew why. There was only one thing that smelled like that mix. And it was not a perfume. It was a potion.

Amortentia.

* * *

><p>If anyone had walked into the department at St Mungos hospital which handled injuries by unknown spells, they would've seen the two closest witches in history with anguished look on their faces, tears in their eyes and both shivering, wondering if they should initiate the conversation. Luckily, they were next to alone, had it not been due to a small raven sitting on the window sill.<p>

The pair of witches, oblivious to this particular raven were both struggling to get a grip on their emotions.

Her life had been a lie. She'd been married to the biggest git she'd ever known during her childhood, her son, which wouldn't have been born if she hadn't been dosed with that blasted curse of a potion, had even taken after him and left her and her daughter alone. Then it hit her. Her daughter.

Rose hadn't understood why fresh grass and parchment would be of any importance, but the moment her mother had dropped the diary and begun choking uncontrollably, she'd realize something was wrong. It didn't take long time for the third blow to her emotions that day to strike. A love potion. She was the result of a love potion. Her legs failed her as the bitter truth was digested.

Hermione was the first one to calm down. Hugging her daughter, her mind was working faster, or maybe just in other ways, than at any other time in her life. Trying to calm the fellow woman down, an idea formed in her mind. Slowly, phrasing her words carefully, she spoke:

"Rose Elizabeth! Snap out of it, we might be here today because of a forceful infatuation, but that would not change our standing! Amortentia might have had me falling for that git of a redhead, but it would not produce my love for you"

Rose slowly stopped sobbing, realizing that her mother had used her 'full' name. At least the part of it which did not include anything relating to her father. Still, that did nothing to help her feeling of pity for her mother.

"But you didn't deserve this! You had to forget your one true love just to be included to that poor excuse of money hungry so-called purebloods. Don't give me that look! You also know that we are both ashamed to bear our last name, and would change sooner rather than later, had the ministry just agreed to annul the marriage. I wish we could do something about it."

Upon hearing this, Hermione merely nodded. She then stepped out of her bed, displaying a strength she shouldn't have after her injury. She walked to the char where Rose had put her belongings.

"Are you absolutely sure about that, Rosie dear?"

Not anticipating her mother's solution, Rose nodded.

"I might have one way out of this, but it would require us to give up our current lives, are you okay with that?"

Rose pondered the question, her eyes widening when Hermione pulled out an old dagger from her bag.

"Mum, if you are saying you are going to take-"

She was interrupted by a small chuckle from her mother.

"No dear, but the solution requires my blood to take place. Say, did I ever tell you about how I used a time turner."

"You didn't, but Merlin knows how many people who are whispering stories to their children about how they saw Hermione Granger appear instantly without apparating. Why?"

"Do you know why time turners are allowed to be used under certain restrictions?"

"Because they are the safest method for time travel of course! Since it has already happened, time turners does not in fact change time!"

"Good girl, if you had still been at school, you would have gotten a point." Hermione teased.

"So what's it got to do with-"

Rose's eyes widened even more.

"I see we are so much in tune with each others thoughts that I'd have no need to explain. However, before we go on, I'd like Harry to stop listening and join into our little attempt to change history."

At these words, the raven took flight _into_ the room, before turning into a man dressed black, his hair the same colour as his animagus form. His trademark lightning bolt scar on his forehead almost being overshadowed by the newer scars on his face, results of a fifty year long career as head auror.

His sadness mirrored in his eyes as he hugged the one woman he should have married, all those years ago. Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek before continuing with her explanation, so that the no-longer-eavesdropper would understand.

"Harry, I believe you have our experiences from third year still in mind when I suggested this, but you must understand, that this magic is nowhere like it. We will not be travelling back in time, rather, we will create another time line where we will be taken into a certain point in the caster's life, and the others will have their bodies changed as to match with the caster's age. We'd be trading our entire universe for a new one."

Harry looked a little confused about this explanation.

"If this is such a travel, how would you know exactly how this spell works?" He asked, earning him a shrug.

"Simple, me inventing it is what made me end up here, only that I cancelled the spell before actually travelling." The only reply was two pairs of really wide eyes. Hermione still seemed clueless as to why.

"_What?_"

Harry had since long suspected that his relationship with his two best friends was somewhat strange, namely after his break-up with Ginny. However, by the time they had parted, Ron and Hermione had already been married irrevocably. As he began feeling an attraction towards Hermione, but was unable to approach her due to the ancient magic being involved in a marriage contract, he'd spent the last 45 years without a partner, while watching his best friend in his discovered animagus form, a raven which, unbelievable enough, did not bear his scar.

So, when he heard that said friend had ended up injured, he naturally went to visit, leading to the reunion. But he'd not expected her to feel the same way about him. He had, as second in command of his department, taken a look in the records of the ministry regarding him, and discovered that they would have ended up soul bonded, had she not married. These news was a blessing. That the girl-who-always-followed-the-rules had created a time travelling spell was as alien as Dumbledore telling you the truth though. And that she didn't even _think_ that this was something out of her character was... definitely a first.

"_What?_" Hermione repeated.

"_You _being willing to meddle with _time_?" Harry smirked at the thought.

"Actually, it's going to a different universe, so we wouldn't be messing with any events that has happened here, which means that it's risk free for Rose."

"And what if this spell was leaked, wouldn't it be quite easy to follow us, stop us, and achieve world domination quite easily?" Hermione grinned.

"If they tried, they would end up in another universe, parallel to the one we are going to change. You can only go to a certain universe with this spell once." Harry rolled his eyes. _As if going to an alternate universe was not worse. Her priorities still haven't gotten any better. Considering this matter though..._

"Well 'Mione, I'm all in if you are going." He gave her a hug. He then heard a cough. They both snapped up to a more-than-little red Rose. She didn't seem to enjoy their private moment. She did not, however, seem angry at all. Harry realized she embarrassed that someone was seeing her mother, as Rose hadn't a real father figure growing up, Ron living in a different house and all. _They split when Rose went into Slytherin._ The Weasley prejudice against the snake house was never going to fade, the boy-who-lived realized. Rose proceeded by giving her mother a smile.

"Well, _mum_, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

><p>AN I Hoped you like it! Please review! If anyone wants, I will post up the rest of my finished chapters.

Edit 1: While seeing some comments about the lack of emotions displayed between Harry and Hermione, I first gave some personal replies. But to add into the story I think I should state that in this story, A wizarding marriage can not be broken, unless anulled by the head of their house. While under the contract of a marriage, Hermione could do no romantic action with any other wizard. Hence the need to time travel. Seriously - if they could have sorted it out as it were, why force themselves to re-live a war, and spend 7 years with the Arch-Git again? The romance will pick up in a few chapters, simply because they can't do it until then.


	2. Back to the nineties

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter. It's universe and characters are all owned by J. K. Rowling

Wow! Thanks everyone for the fast response, you are making a new fanfiction author very, very happy. So Happy that I will provide you with the next chapter. I think I have read it through enough times, but I wrote this and chapter three without a break, so it might be a little hasty. I know that someone else has already taken the very same names to Hermiones parents, but I figured that it would make readers more comfortable and the read a lot less confusing if the same characters had the same names, regardless of author. I, for one, would have been really confused otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>The nineties, here we come again<strong>

They were all set. In the basement of Potter manor, which Harry had inherited when he _finally_ was able to get his father's will read to him, there was now a big circle, written in Hermione's blood. She'd wisely brought a couple of replenishing potions. When asked about it, she had merely shrugged and said that no potions was needed for a circle when she had done the spell alone.

"'Mione, just _how many_ times have you done this _before_?" She seemed to ponder the question for a moment. The numbers of alternative universes were infinite, after all.

"Honestly? I lost count. What? Oh Harry, I didn't go back and change the past that far before because I was sure I was going to end up living a lifetime alone. The compulsion charm, remember?" Harry couldn't find a valid argument against that. It made him uneasy though, that while they were above their seventies, Hermione could have lived her past years as a separated witch so many times over that she'd be mentally older than the founders.

"So how far will we be returning?" They hadn't discussed this at all.

"At first, when I felt I was ready, I thought about going to the point where I was cured of the petrification in second year, but with Rose coming with us – the past will not be changed to have her existence magically explained, no pun intended – I think that it will be best if we return to a few days before we get our Hogwarts letters, if you can put up with the Dursleys while we give my parents enough time to settle with our story." Rose agreed.

"Which people should we tell the truth?"

"I want to let Sirius in on the matter, since he might be my guardian once we free him. Your parents will need to know as well 'Mione. I would like to tell Remus, but I don't know if he would run of to the old goat." Hermione snickered at Harry's nickname for their headmaster.

"Ready?" Rose and Harry both nodded.

"We will be back in our pre-teen bodies, and while we possess the spirits and the powers of our current selves, our hormones and emotions will fit with our physical age, so try to control yourself at the Dursleys, understand?" Harry rolled his eyes, but he had thought that he'd never again would have to endure one of Hermiones mood swings. Well, nothing in this world had no downsides.

"I will be starting the incantation now then.

_Oh Lords of time._

_Let me go to events of the past._

_To turn tragedy into prime._

_As I my mistakes discovered at last._

_Take this sacrifice of mine in blood spilled._

_So that we will face the fate that got unfulfilled."_

Hermione then pulled her dagger and made a small cut in her hand. The blood dripped onto the floor and the circle began to glow.

"Well 'Mione, couldn't you have come up with something better. I mean, that rhyme was just sill-"

He didn't have time for more than that. He could feel the room, no the _space_ around him spinning around. Before he knew it, everything was black.

When he came to, he was on the floor, covered in dust. He was looking around. The rain was pouring loudly outside. The wind wailing and lightning illuminating the sky through the windows. He looked at his small hand and noticed that all his scars, except his lightning bolt one, had disappeared.

As the sound of the thunder reached his ears, the doors to the room were blasted open. A giant, very familiar figure was standing outside. Harry spun around to see his uncle's pale face, the rifle in his hands made Harry realize where he was. Or _when_ he was. _Just great. Eleven again._ _I will just play __along until I get to Diagon Alley._

Meanwhile, Hermione and Rose had ended up at Hermione's old house, a few days earlier than Harry. Of course, they hadn't known that particular detail, but it was of no great importance, after all, they had worse things to handle. They had arrived in the middle of a breakfast. Hermione wished that she had a camera at hand so that she could had taken a photograph at her parents faces when a red-headed, soon-to-be twelve year old girl, with a striking resemblance to Hermione had appeared at the guest chair out of nowhere. Hermione mentally giggled while bracing herself for the talk that was soon to come. Her father had dropped his fork in surprise. _Well, that could have gone worse_.

"Who in the bloody-"

"Dan! Language!" Hermione's mother quickly reprimanded from the bathroom. Apparently his surprised yell had been quite loud.

"Sorry dear! Anyway, who do you think you are? And how did you-"

This time, he was interrupted by the sound of an owl crashing. Apparently, this one was not trained to be aware of muggle windows. The letter was, of course, highly expected, by half of the people in the room, at least. Hermione decided to improvise a little.

"Dad, what was that bird doing? Oh, look! It has got an envelope! '_Hermione Granger, fourth house on the right, the kitchen._' What a strange way to address a letter. Who can the sender be? Let's see.

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have never heard of it, have you, Dad?"

Dan Granger had choked at the name. That was a new prank he'd not heard before. Hermione judged that it couldn't hurt to go on.

"'_Hermione Granger_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts_' Strange, I can't recall having applied for that. Well...It says that if I sign here, they will send a representative to prove their statement." Before her father could object, she pulled out a pencil (which, before she'd been introduced to quills, always carried around) and written her signature. The paper magically disappeared, leaving a shocked Dan staring. At the same time, Emma Granger walked into the kitchen to see what had caused the strange conversation she'd heard while taking her shower.

"Dan Granger, what on earth were you swear-" With a loud pop, which signified an apparation, any rant turned into a yelp. _People seems to be interrupted a lot lately_, the time-travelling girls both thought while giving each other subtle smiles. The memorable face of Professor Minerva McGonnagal, ready to introduce another pair of muggle parents had turned up. Her destination of apparating being on top of the food table didn't lessen the hilarity of the day. Had they not been forced to act along the lines of being surprised, the two girls would be on the floor, trying to catch their breaths from laughing by now. But they had to keep to the plan. Rose sent a silent, wandless

disarming spell in an attempt to imitate accidental magic. It caught the professor off-guard, but she still managed to shield herself. A slight look of loss was on her face when she removed the shield.

"It seems that there has been a slight...miss in our protocol. I did not know that there was not just one, but two witches in this family. And at least one of them seems to be quite talented at that."

Before any of her parents could reply, Hermione quickly took action.

"My sister here would be happy to receive such a compliment, had it not been following such an insult. Me and my sister, witches? What are you talking about. You better explain yourself, if you do not wish to be blasted by _my_ strange talents" She had to admit, it was not the best way to hint that, she too, possessed magic of that calibre, but, she justified, a twelve year old would be speaking along these lines.

"Forgive me, miss Granger, but in our world, which I soon hope to introduce to the both of you, all women with magical abilities are known as witches, and it is not in any way an insult. And for the other part, we had only recorded that you, miss Granger, was a magical child. Speaking of which, how old is your sister? She seems to be in your age too."

"We are twins, ma'am, Hermione here is my older sis. My name is Rose, ma'am. Now, would you please introduce yourself, before you begin introduce us to your, what was it? Ah, _world_." The professor tried to regain her composure, but quite obviously failed.

"Again, forgive me, I am Professor McGonnagal, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is my duty during the summer holidays to introduce the families of muggleborn – that is children of a non-magical heritage – to the magical world, provided that they accept to be enrolled. We advice it strongly, since it is necessary to get all young witches' magic under control, to prevent any incidents related to muggles, we have a huge need of secrecy, you see."

By this moment, it seemed that Dan Granger had finally calmed down enough to address the professor. _Please play along with our cover story. Please play along with our cover story_. Hermione silently begged.

"We understand, Professor. If the girls accept, we would be delighted to hear more."

Hermione and Rose both nodded to display their eagerness to attend this 'mysterious' school.

"I, too, am delighted to hear this. Now, I will have to tell the Headmaster that we have another student to add to the list, if you will excuse me. If it is okay, we could set a date when I can come back, so that we could go and buy your daughters their new equipment."

"Yes, yes, that would be all fine. Is it okay with the 31th for you?" Hermione intervened before her dad could reply. She needed to get to Harry before Hogwarts this time around. If he hadn't arrived, she had to prevent any accidental encounters between him and any... meddlers. McGonnagal seemed to have taken the bait, she lifted her wand and apparated away. This time, Dan's shock didn't last as long. He and Emma both turned to the two girls, demanding an explanation.

"Well, we will handle _that_ on the 31th , now what is this I hear about this unknown _twin sister_ of yours?" _Uh oh_... Hermione's day had just begun, and the good start might have turned this day into a really long one.

…

…

…

"So, let me get this straight. You are Hermione, now – again – Granger, you _knew_ that the letter, along with this proclaimed new member of our family, would arrive today. And the reason that you knew is because you are from the _future_ and this girl here is, as we already know, not your _sister_ but, preposterous enough, your _daughter with a man you did not even love_. And that the two of you have gone back in time so that you could be with the man that you truly wanted, _because you know he loved you back_. Have I gotten everything right?"

Hermione was quite surprised that they had so far taken everything this well, and could only nod in return.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"I repeat, prove it."

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"How, _Grandpa_, do you want us to show that we are serious?"

The question itself took Dan Granger aback about as much as the way she had addressed him. He'd not been ready for this.

"Well, I guess you could, you know, disappear, like that professor, and-"

With a small pop, both of the girls apparated behind him. They had their arms crossed, and were both smiling towards him. Dan sighed.

"Intending to make me a grandfather when you're just eleven? I hoped that I had raised you better."

"_Dad!_ If you had listened properly, you'd realize that not only due to a series of travelling like this – which probably would make me the oldest woman alive, even counting Perenell Flamel, who is, at least believed, to be more than 600 years old – but also that my natural age when we went back is, in fact,_ senior _to yours. Actually, you should be relieved that Rose was still single and did not bring children and/or grandchildren of _hers_ with us. She, by the way, was 54 years old in our old time line." Rose nodded in affirmation. A moment of silence passed. Emma Granger was still shocked from the first revelations, and being handed new ones on a regular basis of more often than every fifth minute was not going to help. Minutes, that felt like hours, later, she was the first one to speak.

"Hermione, we are glad that you want to be, well, honest with us, and we want to give you our support, although you might not need it." Hermione gave her mother a smile.

"Actually, with this body of mine, there is plenty of help that I could use. Here, you are still my legal guardians. Anything that I decide to do in the non-magical world would require your permission."

"So, we are – at least here – still partly able to be in charge. Good to know." Emma teased.

"But what how are we going to cover up a story about Rose?"

As Hermione explained their plans, the expression of shock once again decorated both of the 'elder' Grangers' faces. When told about the wizarding law however, they had to – reluctantly – accept their daughters' decision, however much it pained them. 31th of July would prove to be a quite eventful day. Emma had one last question though.

"But sweetheart, if you are – mentally – hundreds of years old, how come you still act like a girl just entering her puberty?" Hermione rolled her eyes (perhaps over exaggerating the action).

"Because, mum, in this reality, I still _am_ a girl entering puberty. My body is just beginning to mature, and thus, my emotional state is still of this age. Hopefully though, the past experiences that I've acquired will make my entrance into adulthood a lot milder than you would have to handle the first time around."

Dan and Emma were beginning to like this change more and more.

* * *

><p>An Okay, while I know that it's kind of mean and such, I have decided to update the story with one chapter every week. I am gonna do this so that I will have a good routine and a fixed schedule. Chapters 1 through 4 were all written in the span of three days, but I do not think that I will be able to get that much time to write the next week. Thus, I will add this chapter and have a good chance to stay ahead updating. I promise, though, that if I in any point in time get 5 chapters ahead, I will give extra updates. :)

Thanks for all the positive feedback!


	3. Reunion in Diagon ally

Disclaimer: All rights to the Harry Potter Universe and characters belong to J. K. Rowling

A/n Wow, the ammounts of people reading sure increases so fast, that I decided that I could as well upload the next chapter a bit early. A token of gratitude, you might call it!

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion and Bonding in Diagon Alley<strong>

Professor McGonagall arrived as appointed shortly after the Grangers' regular breakfast time. She was quite surprised to see the whole family ready to go and explore. Although she had not been there with them to the Alley in the original time line, the family had all, with no objections, agreed that it would be more effective with more witnesses. Dan and Emma had begun to accept that their daughter was telling the truth about them being from the future.

Actually, they were glad that they were let in on such secretive matters, and they admitted that they would be more scared if they had seen the change without being told. Well, anyone would have been shocked to see the-girl-who-only-thinks-about-books cooking, and cleaning, and tending to the flowers in the garden perfectly, and with wandless magic nonetheless. This, of course, had to be a secret, a secret which they were happy to keep, since it removed all the chores. That wandless magic was untraceable by the ministry only seemed to help.

"We will first go to visit Gringotts, the goblin bank, so we can change muggle money into galleons." McGonagall was getting nervous. It probably had to do with Dan and Emmas lack of acting ability. McGonagall was not to be blamed though, anyone would be nervous if four people, completely unaware of the magic world, had just entered Diagon Alley through The Leaking Cauldron if these four people was _not_ surprised when the wall moved and revealed the famous area.

Hermione looked at the clock. The timing was perfect. She and Rose exchanged happy smirks.

"Harry!" Hermione caught the small boy who was standing beside a giant man just inside the bank.

He looked up. The smile on his face told her that he was indeed back in this time and that the spell had been a success. Dan and Emma gulped. This would be the moment of truth. Harry gave Hermione a hug. Followed by a kiss. On the lips. A wave of released energy could be felt originating from them. The magic invoked gave everyone in the hall a surprise. Well, everyone except Rose and the kissing couple, of course. McGonagall was looking like her eyes would fall out of their sockets, and her mouth wide open. Here was not only the Boy-Who-Lived, but also an act of ancient powers at hand. After the surge, the children dropped down unconscious, both caught by Hermione's parents. The professor quickly took action.

"Hagrid, would you mind taking the pair of them somewhere where they are not subject to any staring?" As they giant nodded and began carrying them somewhere private, Minerva tried to shoo the curious witnesses away.

_She could feel the memories of Harry pouring into her, filling in any gaps of her knowledge about him, and killing every doubt that they were intended to be together._

As Hermione woke up, she felt that the entire Diagon Alley was watching her. Which might not have been over exaggerating. As she opened her eyes, a mass of people was whispering.

_"Harry?"_ She thought. The reply confirmed her suspicions.

_"It seems like the soul bond is a mental link, much like the twin bond."_ Well, that explained the Weasley twins never-ending trick of finishing each others sentences. Then, another thought struck her.

_"Harry, what did _you_ see in my past?"_

_"I understand most of the actions from my timeline, although it hurt to see our shared childhood. I can also swear that I am happy to be the male in this relationship. I am not jealous, even if you will grow up to be the most beautiful woman I have had the pleasure to know."_

_"...Prat._ "

They were soon interrupted by a quite concerned Griphook, who had, at the time of their bonding, just returned with Harry's trust vault key. He was currently eyeing through the documents regarding their bond, which, as the couple already knew, appeared the instant they kissed.

"Mr. Potter, I am quite surprised, while delighted, to have witnessed the act of your soul bond forming. It is the first time in centuries that such an action has happened, and to a girl you have just met nonetheless."

Harry and Hermione had to fake expressions of surprise, which was quite successful, their acting skills, as opposed to Hermione's parents, were quite honed.

"Sir, would you mind explain to me further what a soul bond is?"

"Well, of course Mr. Potter. A soul bond can only be formed between you and your fated partner. It is a sacred bond which can not be removed by any means." Here, the goblin seemed to be hesitating. Harry gave him an questioning look, acknowledging that he knew the goblin tried to hide something.

"And...?"

"Forgive me, Mr. Potter, it might just come as a shock for you. But the fact stands that a soul bond is regarded by wizarding law as equivalent of a marriage. The girl next to you is the new Mrs. Potter." Gasps was heard throughout the room. The goblin continued.

"May I be the first one to congratulate you for getting your hands on such a...cute wife?"

"You may." Harry couldn't think of another answer fast enough.

"Well then Mr. Potter, I believe that this has quite a big effect on your financial situation. If you and your family would please come with me."

_"Well, I guess that went well. Did you tell them? I see that your parents have a lack of reaction."_

_"Of course I did, did you think that my _dad_ would not have tried to stop me from running up to you in the first place, had he not knew of the plan?"_

_"…Point taken..."_

They entered a another room. Harry had been there when he claimed his inheritance the first time around, so he knew it was one of the high secure rooms for V.I.P guests that were on the high priority status. Griphook waved his hand at the couches, gesturing that they could sit down. He and Rose took their place on the biggest couch, with Hermione in between. Griphook started.  
>"We are obliged to tell you that the marriage has also made you emancipated, in other words, you are now legally an adult." Griphook made a grin, apparently he liked the next part.<p>

"It also means that the so-called wards on your Aunts house are now worthless, which means that the chief meddler (the three children on the couch snickering, McGonagall's face being turned into a colour resembling that of a tomato, Hagrid looking quite lost) can no longer argue for a prolonged stay, even if you did not have the right to decide yourself." He waited for a reply.

"Please, Mr. Griphook, while we are at it, would you mind reading me my parents will?" Harry smiled mentally, knowing exactly the contents. The bond seemed to give him Hermione's photographic could hear her laughing inside his head.

_"Seeing as Professor McGonnagal is still quite trusting of the chief meddler _(another snicker)_ I can't help but think that you are evil in requesting it in front of her."_

_"I have never denied my evil side. Besides, you can't say that you didn't also like this turn of events"_

_"'Course not love, I have waited almost a thousand years in order to be together with you. The rest of this is just a minor act of celebration."_ She subtly stuck her tongue out at him, trying to not get noticed by the Hogwarts staff or the goblin.

_I, James Potter, Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. By being sound in both mind and body, hereby declare my son, Harry James Potter, My sole Heir to my estate. In the event that I may no longer consider myself among the living before Harry James Potter is declared an adult by Wizarding Law he is to be in custody and his guardian will have all rights to access his finances._

_Harry is to be placed with his godfather, Sirius Black _(Gasps from Hagrid and McGonnagal), _Head to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. In the event that his godfather is unable to provide a home for him, he is to go to the following people in this order:_

_His unknowing godmother, Professor Minerva McGonagall _(whose cheeks turned into a slight shade of pink).

_Remus Lupin, a dear friend of our family._

_Alice and Frank Longbottom, who by alliance are obliged to take any orphan of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter in._

_Arthur and Molly Weasley, who have my full trust to provide love and home for any child in dire need._

_Amelia Bones, A trust able and long time friend._

_Under NO circumstances should he be placed with a non-magical relative of Lily's _(more than outrageous angry reactions).

_I would also like to will Remus Lupin a total of Ten Thousand Galleons. Everyone deserves a little happiness, especially those with small furry problems._

_That Concludes my Will._

…

…

…

"So, why was I placed with my _Aunt_ and _Uncle_, who I firmly believe to be non-magical relatives of my mother?" Harry didn't need to _fake_ anger, the old feelings came up pretty easily.

"Albus said-"

"Excuse me, Professor, but who is Albus."

Griphook pulled out a parchment. Now was a good time as any.

"Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore, while I might have forgotten one of his silly middle names (innocent look, followed by smiles and thumbs up from all three of the children), Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugswump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, is hereby accused of ignoring the will of a Lord and Head of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house, and also charged with the actions of illegally withdrawing a total of 53,438 Galleons, 10 Sickles and 3 knuts from the Vault of Potter over the course of 9 years, 8 Months and 26 days, under the guise of being Harry James Potters magical guardian. We at Gringotts hereby express our deepest apologies for falling for such a deception, and will press these charges even if Harry James Potter does not."

_"Finally some action against the Chief Meddler, maybe we will have our revenge sooner rather than later." _Harry thought joyfully. The reply was rather short.

_"Indeed we will, Indeed we will my love."_

…

"Is there anything else you would like to do, Lord and Lady Potter?" Griphook asked with a grin.

"Sir, please, just call us Harry and Hermione." Harry replied, Hermione nodding in confirmation.

"But, I would want to perform a Blood Adoption on my wife's sister here, taking her under the protection of my house." Griphook raised his eyebrows yet again. This couple was full of surprises.

"Of course, Harry, we can carry that out. But tell me, how does it feel to become a father at the age of eleven, and to a daughter almost a full year _older_ than you?" Everyone shared a laugh.

"I wouldn't do this if I did not feel it was fully necessary to her safety. Also, with Hermione as my wife, she would be the mother of her sister." "_Except that she actually is Rose's mother._"

"_Harry, stop, you make me feel old._" Hermione giggled.

"_Says the more-than-thousand-year-old time traveller._" Harry teased.

"_… I am still eleven right now, git._"

Harry made a small cut in his left palm. Rose repeated after him. They were in a private room, as they did not want anyone else to hear their ritual. They needed Rose's full name after all. They put the cuts together and began.

"I, Harry James Potter, Lord and Head to the Most Ancient And Most Noble House of Potter, offer you, Rose Elisabeth Weasley, to enter my House by Blood and become my daughter in all by past. Do you accept?"

"I, Rose Elisabeth Weasley, accept to become a member of your house and wish to bear the name of Potter. I accept to become your daughter in all but past and relinquish any connection to the Ancient House of Weasley. Will you heed my request of taking your name?"

"I heed your request. You are now Rose Elisabeth Potter, heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. So mote it be."

"So mote it be."

The change was immediate, as soon as she uttered the last word, a small glow hit her from the tip of Harrys wand. Rose then went through a minor change, her hair turning black instead of the Weasley red.

They embraced each other by a hug. While walking to the others, Harry said:

"It does feel weird though, having an girl older than me as my daughter... at least now we don't have to use formalities." Rose just stuck her tongue out at him.

_"I hope we made the right choice."_

_"Don't worry dear, it was what she wished for, you can be the father she never had."_ Hermione justified.

_"That's right, _dad._ It is too late for you to have second thoughts now, because you won't get rid of me!"_ Upon hearing this, both husband and wife began to stare at their daughter, asking merlin how they would get any privacy now. Rose just shrugged.

_"What? I could hear you, so I just decided to try to say something myself. Don't worry, I will find myself a way to tune it out when you have your wedding night."_ Rose giggled. Strangely enough, her parents did not find it amusing at all.

* * *

><p>An As I completed the fifth chapter today, I came to the realization that this story is progressing way too fast, and I do not how to stop it, really :( I blame it on my inexperience. You might see me updating more frequent than I might have planned. Sorry guys, but this story will be a bit shorter than expected. It will probably total just about 15-20 chapters. I covered up way to many points in way too little space. I think I might have about 4 chapters for the first school year and continue at the same rate. To make it up for you, I will be starting on another project right after this story has finished, which I hope will be both longer and an improvement in my writing. Again, you have my deepest apologies.

Now for some happier thoughts. I need some ideas on who to pair up Rose with. Any suggestions?


	4. Preparations and the train ride

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own, or am able to claim ownership of any character or the universe of Harry Potter. They are all properties of J. K. Rowling.

Three days have passed and I feel like it's time for a new release. I was quite satisfied with the results of this chapter, and added some last-minute changes, some filling paragraphs here and there.

* * *

><p><strong>Preparations and the train ride<strong>

"I am sorry to have left you with those horrible relatives, Lord Potter, had I heard your parents will myself, I would have tried to take you in." McGonagall was apologising for the umpteenth time.

"Professor, please, while outside school, just call me Harry. Besides, if you hadn't I wouldn't have this beautiful wife and wonderful daughter." Both girls giggled.

"Oh, while people may have heard of the bonding, please keep the rest a secret to the school, I don't want to bring my family unwanted attention. Also, if you could refer to my daughter as a 'Granger' during the sorting, she might avoid the mocking of having her twin sister as adoptive mother."

"I will do so with pleasure, Harry, but for now, I head back to the school, you have given me a lot of extra paperwork to do." They bade farewell to each other, the Professor apparating away, wondering how in Merlin the boy had gotten information on the sorting without sources, the very day he learned of the magical world. She assumed Hagrid had let something slip, as usual.

What was _not_ usual with Hagrid, however, was the fact that he'd been quiet for the whole visit at Gringotts, not counting any gasps and the likes. Harry secretly wondered if this was the first time the half-giant had kept his mouth shut for a prolonged amount of time. A theory both people sharing his mind agreed to. They decided to make him sweat a bit, for their own amusement.

"Hagrid, I know you don't need me to introduce myself by know, since you were there but, we never talked properly. I am Rose Potter, and I thank you for bringing my father to meet us." The joint conclusion of the three was that the girl most unknown to the man would stress him the most.

"Ah, I do 'dmit to bein' surprised, wee 'Arry, only eleven and already a husband and father. And both on the same day. 'tis the first time I've ever seen sm'thing like it, too. I hope yer will have a happy life with him, and teach him a thing or three 'bout our world." He winked. Harry had played his old role quite well. He too, soon had to leave the family, now consisting of five people, and Rose officially being a daughter of Harry and Hermione, and the oldest grandchild of the Grangers. He handed Harry the key to his vault and waved 'Good bye' before taking off.

"This list is huge, and we have to buy two sets? (Rose and Hermione nodding) And they one galleon is the equivalent of five pounds? (Another nod) Having two twin witches seems to be very expensive, if we have to do this shopping every year." Emma exclaimed, frowning at the required items for first years. Harry just smiled at her. He held up his money pouch.

"This bag can contain enough money for us to get our equipment many times over, do not worry, Mrs. Granger." Emma gaped horrified.

"Please Harry, call me Emma. But we don't need you to pay for us, it wouldn't be right."

Harry rolled his eyes. He took a firm grip on Emma's arm. He led her to Griphook.

"Griphook, sir, would you please let my (cough) mother-in-law accompany us to my trust vault?"

Griphook grinned. He made a bow, even if goblins did not care about human politeness, he knew that it would only bring extra work of he had an offended muggle customer. He led the way.

The cart down into the underground was just as exciting as Harry had remembered it. Emma had a sudden feeling that she would never like a muggle roller coaster again. They arrived at the vault after few minutes. Harry placed his key into the vault door. He did a dramatic gesture, while secretly pulling the door with wandless magic. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give to you... the Potter trust vault." As the door opened, Emma's eyes became wider and wider.

_"If you had all this money, why would you work as the ministry?"_ Rose asked in his mind.

_"I had to do something to not get bored, it is not as if it was more dangerous being head auror than The Chosen One."_

_"Bring me a bag for the shopping too!" _ Harry chuckled. Emma turned to face him, assuming he had laughed at her reaction.

"And you said this was your _trust_ vault? How much does it actually contain?" Harry shrugged.

"Actually, I have never counted it, it is my first time here today (winking). Griphook, could you, as my account manager, tell me how much that this vault contains?" Griphook pulled out a parchment.

"The Potter trust Vault is established for funding the Potter heirs before they are of age. It is set to be filled with ten thousand galleons..." He waited for Emma's reaction. She gasped.

"_Fifty Thousand pounds_? To a minor?" Griphook grinned even wider.

"Ten thousand galleons... A year." Emma couldn't handle the revelation, luckily, Harry used his magic to catch her before she passed out.

* * *

><p>"<em>I still have one place to visit before we are done.<em>" Harry thought after they'd bought the items on the list, along with three comfortable bags and some new private additions to Rose's own collection of books. "_You sure that you don't want any books of your own?" _Harry thought out to his wife.

_"Well, I'd like to think I've read them all, actually. Besides, We will feel that we are reading the books when Rose is."_ Hermione replied with a shrug.

_"I never thought the day would come where mum would say no to a book, but everything has a first, doesn't it?"_ Rose teased, resulting in a laugh from her father and a glare from her mother.

_"So, Harry, what is it you have left?"_ Images began flashing to the two girls.

_"We still need to free an old friend of ours."_ Harry said while walking to the pet shop.

"It is nice to see you again, Hedwig. I've missed you." The white owl just hooted, as if being aware of their past life together.

* * *

><p>"Harry, we insist, as we only have two bedrooms for the three of you, you will have to sleep in Hermione's." Emma repeated with a smirk. Dan was grumbling in another room and the other two females did nothing to stop the (biologically) eldest woman of the family.<br>"But Emma, I can take the couch. I am sure Mr. Grang... I mean Dan, will be much happier that way." A dampened "You bet" was heard from the second floor. Emma crossed her arms.

"No one will sleep on the couch as long as I have a say in this house. After all, you are still minors in _this_ world."

"And you are not afraid I will do anything inappropriate to your daughter?" Harry asked, clearly worried about both Hermione's, but especially Dans feelings as the father of a girl not even in her teens. Emma just glanced over to Hermione and Rose, who both were still smiling, approvingly.

"Harry, in case you didn't notice what happened today, she is your _wife_. There's hardly anything that would be inappropriate from according to your world's standards. Unless you beat her, of course. (Harry choking) But from what I've understood about your bond, you can't avoid loving her, so I don't think that is a problem. Besides..." She added, using the final blow. "Besides, should any of that happen, you will share each others' feelings. You wouldn't hit yourself, would you?" Harry gave up. Having any argument with a born Granger would always result in a loss.

* * *

><p>The rest of the holiday went past pretty smoothly. Due to "accidentally" forgetting to notify the Dursleys that Harry was not returning after the Diagon Alley visit, they had stayed invisible to the public eye. And perhaps due to a few goblin wards. Apparently, protection from pretty much everything could be bought, if you just gave the Goblins enough money. Besides showing the elder Grangers a couple of wandless spells, they mostly did house chores, since the bond did most of the catchup for the years they'd lost as a family.<p>

Since they did not want to risk getting Hermione pregnant before at least having gotten rid of the halfblood-who-is-too-arrogant-to-use-his-own-name, and did not want to risk an overeager Rose messing with the preventive methods, since they could see her wanting a sibling, they decided to sleep with Harry on the floor and Hermione in the bed. Surely, being an eleven and twelve year old and being afraid of pregnacies where perhaps a bit overkill, but they would not take any risk where there could be spells involved.

Rose had pouted the whole first week.

They also cursed their early puberty hormones, they couldn't help but be embarrassed by holding hands, let alone giving each other more kisses. Sometimes, they wondered how they managed the first time. Luckily, Occlumency shields could at least prevent them from seeing things in each others perpective, giving them the possibility of at least being able to have a bath in private.

* * *

><p>"'Mione" Harry whined.<p>

"The amount of extra training you have gotten compared to us is not really fair."

Hermione smiled smugly. She could probably best half of the Hogwarts staff at the same time, without a wand. When re-living her adult, separated life, she figured that improving her magic was the one way to kill time.

"Well, the more experience that I've got, the more you will receive, and through the bond, you are actually catching up quite fast."

"She's right dad, even without the bond she had an easy time teaching me the last time around."

"You decided to teach our daughter to duel to a point where she exceeded me, her boss at the time, but you never called for practise? Sometimes I wonder if you like seeing me lose embarrassingly."

"Or simply enjoy knowing that I wasn't the one left out." First, Harry glared, but when his glare turned into a grin and then a smirk, Hermione's feeling of triumph turned into something best described as unsettling.

"So, you absolutely does not want to get left out of anything this time around?"

"Precisely..."

"Promise?"

"What's this all about Harry? … Well fine then. Yes, I promise." The moment she agreed she knew it was a mistake, as both father and daughter was having huge grins plastered at their faces.

"So, I gather that there is no problem with you joining us in and seeking out for the quidditch team in second year and onwards?"

"You wouldn't dare-"

"What? I just asked, and you promised us not to be left out of anything, and quidditch practise is certainly included." Harry tried to look as innocent as possible, which horribly failed.

* * *

><p>The Dursleys were happy. They had not seen the freak since he went to freak-town to buy books for the freak institute. They hoped they would never see him again either. Well, they would have been happy. Until a curious Mrs. Figg knocked on the door, asking if he could come over for tea. Vernon had happily exclaimed that Harry had not been with them for weeks. That did not seem to have the same effect on the old lady. She actually went quite pale. Before any of the Dursleys had a chance to reply, Mrs. Figg had turned around and begun walking back into her house. It would be necessary to alert Dumbledore. But since it was the last day of summer, she figured that he would turn up at Hogwarts. The Dursley matter, on the other hand, could be a matter to be dealt with soon enough.<p>

* * *

><p>The three Potters waved goodbye to the Grangers as they walked into the big train station known as King's Cross. They had taken the extra safety measure of throwing up some Glamour charms, to not attract any unwanted attention. The muggle clothing that Emma had insisted they would buy for Harry also helped, of course. Half of an hour before the departure, they walked up to the barrier between the 9th and 10th platform, pretending to be a little bit lost. It was by then they heard the muttering of an all too familiar woman.<p>

"...crowded with Muggles, of course...what was the number to the platform again?"

_"They said the same thing the first time around, when I was about to be late to the train."_

Hermione and Rose gave him disbelieving glances.

_"I think that is confirming how much they were in on it all. I mean, honestly, have the train ever been visiting another platform?"_

_"I am afraid I am not quite caching your trail of thoughts, my dear girls."_

_"C'mon Harry! What is the chance of someone who'd been taking her children, to this platform, each year since before we were born, and even having grown up seeing her other relatives off at this very platform, to forget the location? And talking about that and muggles out loud while on the muggle side? They are outwardly known as the biggest muggle supporter there is next to Dumbledore! You meeting them was probably a set-up right from the very start."_

While Hermione was ranting, a thought formed in Rose's head.

_"Perhaps, we could confide in the twins, George was never that bad, even after the split."_

_"Are you SERIOUS?" _Hermione and Harry almost both yelled out loud.

_"No, he's still in Azkaban...sorry, couldn't help it... well, what I mean is, that they would probably be good allies if we told them, with a push from our Marauder knowledge... And it will look better if we tell them _before_ they see the truth with that nasty map."_ Neither of her parents found any valid argument against that. And frankly, they too had missed the twins.

* * *

><p>"Hey Forge, did you see-"<p>

"That trio of first years that was staring-

"At us?"

The twins talked in their usual manners while boarding the train.

"Well, maybe they have heard about-"

"The famous Weasley twins-"

"The best pranksters since-"

"The Marauders!" Fred finished. They did like their new presentation. This year was looking good. They had gotten onto the team last years as the best beaters of the school. Harry Potter, the most famous Wizard alive, would begin this year. A golden target... They couldn't really think further than that, before they were unexpectedly pulled into one of the compartments. Oddly enough, it seemed to be a compartment which couldn't be seen from the outside. They found themselves facing the trio. There was one first year boy, they assumed, that probably was their leader. Grinning, he said:

"So you are the famous Weasley twins, huh? Fooled by a simple second level Fidelus-"

"Harry! That was one of my secret inventions! You can't just go of boasting it to the first pair of guys you see!" The brown haired girl next to him pouted. The twins were trying to process the information. 1: They boy had been called Harry, so he might be Potter, 2: They seemed to have used an newly invented _improved_ version of a _master_ level charm. 3: The boy had called the charm simple. Conclusion: The twins were in trouble.

"_Dad!_" Wait, what? Did the black haired girl just called that smaller brat _Dad_? "Don't scare them away! And stop revealing Mum's secrets!"

"Sorry dear, I forgot myself a bit, but don't you agree that revenge is best served cold?"

The twins forgot to do their usual mixing, and began speaking simultaneously.

"Sorry, young master of pranks, we are sorry for whatever we did to incur your wrath."

At this, the black girl giggled and waved her hand, the charms were removed, and they could recognize the boy.

"Bloody Hell! You are-"

"The boy-who-lived"

Harry nodded. He extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, while formal, you need to call me 'chosen one' 'Lord Potter' 'The boy-who-won' or as I earned lately 'The boy-who-hitch-hiked-back-in-time-to-marry-his-best-friend', while informal, which is pretty much always, you can call me Harry, or 'The-lucky-guy-who-got-married-at-his-eleventh-birthday." By stating this, he earned a small punch to his shoulder from the brown haired girl.

"Harry, can't I at least introduce myself before you give them the wrong thoughts?"

"What 'Mione? Can't I be proud of my cute wife for once?"

The twins just stared, knowing that the boy-who-lived was _not_ a good target, he outmatched them. And he seemed to have claimed a girl his age to be married to. They could both only think one thing.

_Bloody Hell. Mum and Gin will not be happy. Did he just mention time-travel?_

"Just so you know..." Harry began explaining to the twins.

"You are not the only ones..." Hermione continued.

"That can finish each others' sentences!" Rose finished, giggling.

The twins stared in awe at the performance. They had never imagined that anyone else knew of their secret bond.

"All right Harry, we will will not try to coax you with our mixing, since you seem to know how to avoid it already."

"So spill Harry, we know that you know that we were set up to see you at the station. We also know that you know that we did not want to be Dumbledore's lapdogs." The trio smirked. They all held out their hands.

"Welcome to the new era of Hogwarts, let me re-introduce myself as the son of Prongs." Harry cheerfully laughed. The girls introduced themselves as Hermione and Rose Potter. At the mentioning of the Marauders, the twins both went down on their knees and pleaded to be part of their group.

"Now, as you might have figured, we already know _all_ about you." The twins nodded.

"May we guess that it has something to do with your hint of time travel?" Harry winked.

"Yes, _George_ and don't try, I know that Fred has a freckle below his left eye where you haven't."

The three Potters began telling them of their story. The two Weasleys were really upset by the end.

"We can't believe that Ron could have been such a-" Fred blurted out.

"Actually, Gred, we can, him being a jealous git after how we have treated him is no suprise."

"Hmm, Forge, do you think we should give him a chance and treat him better this time around?"

They seemed to ponder the question for a moment. Then all five said synchronised:

"Nah!" And they shared a laugh.

* * *

><p>An: I hoped you liked it! As you are reading this, I have finished writing chapter 6. It will be quite short, but I didn't want to merge it and the future chapter 6. I know that some of you wanted to have me giving Hermione, Rose and Harry all those extra inheritances and so on, but I feel like it both belongs to the "Been there, done that" and that it really is not necessary. First off, the Potter Family is wealthy enough as it is. Second: The Black Family, for example, still very much belongs to Sirius.

**Small spoiler alert **

There has also been a few questions regarding how I will handle Dumbledore and the Dursleys. You might get dissapointed at Dumbledore in the following chapter, BUT DO NOT WORRY, I will get to that later, I just feel like he will be harder to touch by the normal means to start off with, so I don't want to go with the direct approach of crushing him by confronting him with his past deeds. Also, since the Dumbledore that mistreated Harry in his first life died for his plans, I think He actually deserves SOME pity, for now.

As for the Dursleys, I think that there is little the three Potters can do before at least the christmas break. I haven't finished the story about them yet, but I promise you that we haven't seen the last of them.

Thanks for all your support I have gotten this week since I decided to post my very first chapter. If I did not want to write the continuation, as well as read some of my own, I would send personal thanks to everyone who have reviewed or put it on favorites. For now, I will respond only to the direct questions asked. Hope no one is feeling left out or Ignored, I am reading what each one of you say, and I am taking the messages seriously.

V.T


	5. The sorting and meeting the Headmaster

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to that universe. All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

I am releasing this chapter a bit early, but I believe that with the way I want the story to progress, while having around the same pace (I am trying to slow down, mind you, but I think that the change is best made bit by bit).

I am sorry in advance if anyone isn't satisfied with the way that the things are going, but I will explain more at the end of the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sorting and Meeting the Headmaster<strong>

As the Weasley twins, rather astonished, and with a lot on their mind, left the compartment to leave the Potters to have some privacy before the arrival. After giving Harry a small peck on his cheek, Hermione sat down, looking out the window thoughtfully. Now used to the link between them, they could chose not to think 'loud'. Internally, they called the bond their private 'chat channel', for when they didn't want anyone to hear. Thus, Harry and Rose could not hear her concerns.

"'Mione? Is something wrong?" She looked up, she'd lost track of the time. How long had she been lost in her own little world? Judging by Harry's 'Hero complex', it could be anywhere between 30 seconds to hours. Hermione sighed.

"No, nothing. You could just say I was having second thoughts. What if our actions have caused a butterfly effect? What if someone moves the Horcruxes?" Harry gave her a sad smile.

"Personally, I don't care, we have fought _our_ war, let this world handle theirs. I am happy as long as I have this lovely family, as soon as we have gotten Sirius out and perhaps we could make Remus and Tonks get together again. Other than that, the wizarding world led by Dumbledore can go and rot."

"Harry!" Hermione gave him a horrified look.

"It's true. I've gotten my revenge on he-who-can't-learn-when-to-stop-chasing-teenage-boys and all I had in return was abuse and solitude, I could live without that." Before the matter could escalate into a fight, Rose interrupted.

"Speaking of Sirius, do you think we should free him right away, or is it any event you need to wait for? If we catch Pettigrew, this lying halfblood bast-"

"Rose! Language! And do I remind you that there are two halfbloods in this room, along with me who is muggleborn, not the best environment to scorn purity." Rose rolled her eyes, _that_ trait did not seem to go away no matter how many times her mother had travelled.

"Back to the point, shall we just get the rat after the sorting?" At this, Harry jumped up and snapped a finger.

"That's it! I knew it was something we had forgot to discuss. The sorting! What house would be the ideal to end up for our plans?"

With a small glimmer in her eyes, Hermione thought of the private library she'd seen during the search for the diadem.

"I want to see Ravenclaw..._stop smirking_! I know what you are thinking Harry, and you and me both know who would win if we debated this." Rose tried to remember her time at Hogwarts.

"I thought that Slytherin wasn't that bad..." Both of her parents snapped out of their silent conversation and turned to face her.

"Out of the question." They said simultaneously.

"Slytherin was a lot different before the war than after, this one has _Malfoy_."

"What's wrong with him? I know Scorpious was rather nice to me, he was a good kisser too-"

She reminisced. Harry cringed at her words.

"We will pretend that we didn't hear that. Back to Bigot senior... or rather Junior, since he haven't had a chance to get any offspring, during his school years before he realized that his father was wrong, he was a spoiled brat that thought he could get anything he wanted by looking at it."

"So, you would rather be with a backstabbing git who only want to be your friend to share the spotlight? Please, that would just be hypocritical. We both know that you will not end up in Hufflepuff, you are not concerned enough with studying, since we now the courses already. That leaves the two worst houses, of which I would prefer Slytherin." Rose stated, arms crossed.

"Besides" She winked. "It would give us something to do during these seven years, playing turning-the-Slytherin."

With a wave of their hands, Hermione and Rose turned their casual muggle clothing into their fresh robes, saving them the trouble of separating for changing. Harry pouted for the rest of the trip, clearly, he had wanted a shot at acting like a normal naughty teenage boy.

When they exited their compartment, they cancelled their Fidelus, which was a mix of a notice-me-not charm, a privacy charm and the original Fidelus. The improvement in fact was that they could use it on any room, instead of needing a whole house. Hagrid was doing his tradition of calling the first years down to the boats. On the way down, Harry was stopped by an all-too-familiar ferret.

"So it's true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." A number of heads turned to take a look. Harry rolled his eyes. Daddy's Boy had used the same line last time. Harry wondered if Fate wanted all versions of everyone in all universes to be exactly the same. It must have looked like he was a slow boy, since Draco was clearly pissed at being ignored.

"I'm talking to you, Scarhead." The two grunts who was standing next to him, snickered stupidly. What were their names again? Crap and Soil? Mentally, Harry smiled. Draco, looking more and more furious, grabbed Harry's right shoulder. The next thing he knew, a beam of yellow hit the young Malfoy Heir, sending him into the lake. Rose lowered her wand. Hermione had already made ghoul 1 and 2 accompany their leader. Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made her blush. Hagrid seemed to not have noticed.

"All right Harry." She said, practising to avoid calling him her father. For now.

"You were right, Gryffindor might sound a bit more pleasant, after all." Hermione then handed Harry a galleon. Rose frowned. Harry tried to look innocent. After all, betting was not a laughing matter.

They sat down in the boat, instantly afterwards they regretted not taking the boat with Hagrid. A certain red-head hurried to take the fourth spot. He fumbled to keep his rat outside of the water. When he finally had – rather ungracefully – put it into one of his pockets (the girls sharing a glance, had it not been the traitor, they had felt _very_ sorry for the pet. Never mind that, they almost felt sorry that someone had spent ten years with such a brat. Had it not been for Sirius, they would had let the rat slip of the boat.) He clumsily extended his hand towards Harry, feigning obliviousness.

"Hey, nice to meet you, I am Ron Weasley..." Without shaking his hand, Harry replied dryly:

"Harry Potter, and these lovely girls are Hermione and Rose Granger."

_"Keep calm, keep calm, no blasting curses."_ Harry chanted to himself.

_"Poor Harry, he might have it the worst, don't you think, Rose?"_

_"Like he always has, like he always has, mum. I just want _Ron_ as far away from me as possible, Dad will have to sleep in the same room as him for the next seven years."_

_"Girls! I can still hear you."_

_"Well, stop tuning in then, it looks suspicious."_ With that, Harry felt his thoughts running into a mental wall. The two 'sisters' were looking smug now. He looked at Ron.

"Weasley...of course! I met your brothers earlier, the twins. They were quite interesting guys. Seems like they are quite the famous duo. Gryffindor sounds like the place to be at while attending Hogwarts." Oh, how he loved seeing that boy squirm due to inferiority complexes. Subtle Legimency from Hermione confirmed that this was the case.

_"It also seem that he is somewhat attracted to Rose..." _Needless to say, that statement made Rose want to puke. Preferably over Ron. Fortunately, the trip across the lake is a rather short one, so they found some consolation in that. Rose spent her time distracted, slowly, but safely, obliviating the recent incident away from Malfoy and his two servants.

They entered the great hall quite unconcerned, after all those years, it was honestly not that exciting.

Hermione had considered herself to be cured of her know-it-all complex when she'd been around the age of 40 or so, and thus wanted to play another role in her new school life. The result? No reference to _Hogwarts: A History_ as soon as the other first years stared in awe at the ceiling. Harry, Rose and Hermione sat down next to the twins.

"First year students, when I call your name, please make your way up here and put on the sorting hat. You will be sorted between the four houses according to it's will." A small nod in the direction of the Gryffindor table from McGonagall assured Harry that their cover was not yet blown.

The sorting proceeded. Needless to say, they could have done like the twins, betting on who that went where, but with the Potter vault already containing quite a fortune, though they had not time to check as long as the Hogwarts professors were present – it could be anywhere between 'enough to get by for three people before they got their NEWT grades' and 'more than sufficient to be able to laugh at Malfoy', Harry had not really cared since he was quite happy with being Head Auror in his last life.

"Hermione Granger" If Harry's eyes did not fail him, he just saw McGonagall _wink_ at them.

Hermione made her way up to the hat. Harry and Rose decided to tune in so that they did not need to do it later.

_"Ah, quite an interesting spell that you have invented there, Mrs. Potter. Truly flawless for your purpose. Now, I assume that you will want a more fair sorting than the last time, without the Headmaster meddling?"_

_"Oh, no, sir... I was quite content with Gryffindor and would prefer to keep it that way instead of going to Ravenclaw."_

_"My, my, in whatever universe would I sort you into Ravenclaw? You and your husband were both looking like strong candidates for Slytherin."_ At this, Hermione could feel the presence of a very surprised Rose.

_"Mum in Slytherin? What has the universe come to?"_

_"Slytherin used to be a house for ambitions, something Mrs. Potter here possesses in a fair quantity. Now where was I... Yes... I feel that there is something unsettling for you in Gryffindor... There are also bad memories... Let me tell you right now that with one certain boy's ambitions to surpass his brothers, you will not be bothered."_

_"Thank you, sir."_ All three thought to him at the same time.

_"No, thank _you_ for giving us a chance to a better future. Now, lets get you back to _GRYFFINDOR"

The rest of the sorting proceeded as expected... until your-all-time-favourite-git-and-red-head got his name called. The hat seemed to ponder the situation for a while. The final result:

"Slytherin."

…

Then the outrage began. The youngest Weasley male refused to go down from the podium, Rose handing George two galleons, Fred's face shifting from astonished to smirking. They would have a prime pranking target. Percy's face had given 'pale' a new definition. He would have to write to the Weasley matriarch and report the news of his little brother. Dumbledore went forward to hold his normal welcome speech, which all three time travellers ignored. There was nothing interesting to hear, after all.

"Now, I wish you a good evening, first years, follow the prefects to your houses. Mr. Potter and both Misses Granger, if you would please come with me to my Office." The headmaster announced after the dinner. The Potters gave each other encouraging looks, they might be able to to turn this to their advantage. They stood up and followed the headmaster.

"Lemon Drops." The three students watched the gargoyle move, giving room for a set of stairs. They were quite nervous at the lack of reaction from their Headmaster as they walked into his office. It was something wrong with this meeting.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting in front of his desk. His eyes twinkling with their trademark effect. He put a lemon drop in his mouth, gesturing the others to take one too. All three of them refused. He smiled.

"Welcome, now, if you would state your business."

"But, sir, you called for us to come up with you." Harry replied.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Potter, but I was not the one travelling in time, was I?"

The three Potters gaped. They quickly put their occlumency shields up.

"Frankly, you have nothing to fear. Your acts did not slip even once. But you may have forgotten during all your years after Hogwarts that as Headmaster, I got access onto actions both in the Express, and also what the sorting hat chooses to tell me."

"Sir, before we came back. We noticed that we had been manipulated our entire lives. I was kept in darkness until both you and Voldemort (Dumbledore's eyebrow rose, but he said nothing) were dead. We were treated with love potion, charmed, and Hermione was even hoaxed into a marriage, following the end of the war. This time, we want to live a life without these lies, a life where we could attain the future we were supposed to have, and no one shall try to use us."

By the end, he was so agitated, that both Hermione and Rose had to hold him back.

"Peace. Being the headmaster gives me the perks of hearing the Express. Perhaps it is news for you that the Hogwarts Express, along with the castle, are two very sentient beings. I beg of your forgiveness for what I have done (looking at Harry, who shrugged, sixty years or so was enough to forget), or what I would do in the future. If I may say that I know myself well enough, I had lost sight on the individual and just eyes for the Greater good. Now, after all that you have been through, I do believe that there is little to no chance of you turning dark on me." He winked, before continuing.

"As a token of my apologizes, I, as chief warlock of Wizengamot, will file for a lifting of your under-age magic restraint, while (he winked again) I do think you have a way around it, some secrets does give a few advantages, surely, if you can use your wand outside of the school, no one will suspect that you have wandless magic. Also, I think that would apppreciate if you would no longer have to go back to your Aunt after this year, but I would recommend that you go to one of the warded Potter residences, or ward the house of your girlfriend's (He hadn't noticed their marriage in the current time yet, Harry deduced, he made a mental note to thank McGonagall)."

"Thank you sir, we will keep that in mind while we discuss how to continue after we are out of this office." At this, Dumbledore smiled gently. Harry named this as the trademark Grandfather smile.

"No, thank you, my dear friends, for saving an old man's future life. Oh, and I must apologize for enforcing this to begin with, I doubt that the Weasley siblings could have slipped love potions into Hogwarts without drawing anyone's attention." Harry, Hermione and Rose all considered this confusing, Dumbledore had practically laid all his cards on the table, asking for getting beaten. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was thinking he was off the hook. For now. He decided to attempt to strike a pact with them.

"My dear friends, from one meddler to another, I acknowledge that I am standing before a force far superior to mine (In their minds, the three first years were quite surprised, Dumbledore did not strike them as one fast to judge), and as we are all looking towards the same goal, we are better as allies than enemies, don't you think?" Everyone nodded. They could not see any loophole which Dumbledore could exploit.

"How about a deal then? I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, solemnly swear upon my life that I will not stand in the way of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, as long as they remain true to the side of the Light and wow to assist in the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort." A light was emerging from the tip of his wand.

"Now, I would like you to swear that you will stay on our side and bring down a common enemy."

Harry glanced at his family, before agreeing. This would be a golden chance to be able to fight the war at only one front. Or two, but the ministry had never proven a challenge, a lot of death eaters were the living proof of that.

"I, Harry James Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, solemnly swear that the House of Potter will do everything in our might to bring down Tom Marvolo Riddle, as long as it does not threaten the lives of our friends."

_"This way, we have parried any last manipulations."_

_"And it is not as if it is written anywhere that being allied to the light means being allied to Dumbledore. He needs to be more careful with his phrasing. Or perhaps he thinks that he can do nothing of the dark sort."_

_"As to quote himself against our dear Tom, 'Your Arrogance will be your downfall'"_

_"Good thing the only details he was able to overhear were what we told the twins, not exactly the hugest amount of ammunition to handle from him, yet he was indeed very eager to swear the Oath."_

The only thing that the Potters had really told the twins was how they had been from the distant future, that Hermione had married Ron, that Rose was originally their daughter, that Harry had been the head auror and was considered one of the best duellers of his time (not that Hermione secretly was better, but that was beside the point) and how miserable they had been after the second war. Of course, they knew that there was a risk of Dumbledore listening, but who were they to argue about the outcome? It looked like the Potters had gained more than one valuable ally this day. They had also gotten to an agreement with the most potential threat that they could have. A work well done, by any means.

But it was then they realized, that no matter how long they lived, some people could never cease to surprise them. Still, they had one last card to play, almost a prank of some sort. Dumbledore was probably also quite aware, as his eyes were looking around all over the office, wondering where to start. Harry burst out into a quite evil grin.

"Now, there is just this matter about some certain withdrawals from the Potter vault..."

* * *

><p>An: To my defence, I want to say that I very much believe that since Harry have gotten his revenge once, he does not exactly crave the revenge. A lot of people asked me questions, and I will try to answer some of them here.

In this story, Harry did NOT get together with Ginny for long enough time to have any children. I am also aware that Amortentia does not create true love. It was more of a case that Hermione believed Harry to think of her as a sister due to the charm. She proceeded to get together with her second best friend in the chaos of the war, and simply couldn't get out afterwards. I hope you understand, I mean, c'mon, they WERE all three best friends, after all. And anyone with an ounce of common sense can see from canon that they should not, in fact, be able to survive a happy marriage, they are too much of opposites.

As for telling the twins so early, It was a kind of safety measure because the twins were the only ones who could find out. If they spread rumors, it could be very hurting. Better to befriend the threats than to fight them, no?

Some asked why I made Hermione so old. I refer to chapter two where she said "I lost count" I believe that the magic goes with the body, so she is NOT, and I repeat NOT any more _powerful_ than she was in her first year, only more knowledgeable. The reason that I wanted her to have had so much more experience was to give me a way to explain how she could know/invent a lot of more spells than she could have done otherwise.

As for how people believed them so fast. The first pair was Muggles, right? For someone who does not know magic, I think that levitating things, apparating and timetravel would all be equally marvelous and unbelievable.

Hmm, as for Molly Weasley though, I have nothing planned yet. I don't buy the "we were paid to do this by Dumbledore and we do not regret anything" that some - even some of my favorite fanfics - go with. I think that they simply was encouraged by Dumbledore because everyone at the time had the worst fears that the boy-who-lived would be influenced by the dark. Of course, Molly was tempted by the chance to introduce Harry to Ginny, but so was every mother of a witch at the time.

**EDIT 1: For the record, as someone pointed out shortly after this release. Dumbledore tried to file for the listing of their underage magic while both Hermione and Harry are already emanicitipated. Yes, I know. It is no mistake nor a typo. It is simply because Dumbledore is not aware yet. He did not overhear anything related to their current time-line. Sorry for the missunderstanding. And no! I am not trying to overly antagonize Ron, I am just separating them the way it should have been. He himself, according to The mirror of Erised, had dreams of being better than all his brothers. That, too is in canon. Yes, Ron will not be their friend initially, and no, I do not know how he will turn out, but he is NOT going to be overly bashed, just pictured as the overshadowed, insensetive guy that he have acted in all the books.**

I hope you stay tuned for chapter 6!

**Spoilers**

We will get a small shot of our favorite Dogfather! :D


	6. Truly starting a new life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world. Any rights goes to J. K. Rowling

Alright, I know that the last chapter was a dissapointment to many. But I had written it and based the following chapter on it, and didn't want to re-do everything. Call me lazy, yea, I understand. I want to atone by putting up the next chapter early, it also gives me a chance to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>Truly starting a new life.<strong>

"Harry my boy, forgive me, I was going to pay it back, you would now that I, despite my shortcomings, do honour debts..." He was having a pleading look in his eyes. An economical crisis could jeopardize his other projects. Harry smiled calmly.

"Oh, you will have to sort that with goblins, not me. I am not really concerned. But, if it makes you feel better, I will not be pressing charges. However (Harry doing an amusingly successful attempt at imitating the Headmaster's eye twinkle), if you think it will calm them, and ease your mind, I can claim ownership of the contents of a certain place in Hogwarts called the Chamber of Secrets, and then tell them that we have cleared your debts, we could surely come to an agreement. After all, only I know the location of the Chamber."

Dumbledore sunk back into his chair and sighed in relief. He was off the hook, for now.

"I agree that it would be a most calming deal to an old man with a rather low salary, despite what you think a Headmaster gains, it could be more satisfying. Did you know I need to live at the school even during the summer? (A sad, yet also amused chuckled came from him). However, I would like to have any books in the chamber to stay at Hogwarts until the professors have gotten a chance to study anything left by one of the Founders." Harry extended his hand to his new-found forgiven ally. With a small grin.

"Deal, but now vows this time. Maybe, after we have cleared the area of artefacts, we could use it as part of a tour during the lessons of History of Magic?" Dumbledore seemed to like the idea.

"That sounds like an excellent suggestion, if you could later perhaps enchant an object to give the proper passwords, we could have a key down to this chamber and use it even after you have graduated." Harry stood up and made a bow.

"I am sure that could be fixed, now, we should get to our dorms, we don't want to stay out after curfew now, do we?" The two girls was now standing, too.

Dumbledore motioned them to wait.

"There is now one last thing I should give you. From what I have understood, you are aware of the Hallows, are you not? (A nod from Harry and Hermione came as a reply) As you might be aware of from your past life, your cloak is here in my possession, would you like to have it back?"

"I would be grateful if I could, sir, but I think that Rose here could find more uses for it, if you do not mind." Rose eyes were beaming, she had been quite jealous when Teddy Lupin had gotten it, he had shared it with her cousin Victoire, and not her, of course. Dumbledore nodded and opened a cabinet with a wandless motion. Rose went (almost skipping) over and fetched it. She truly felt like the twelve year old girl she now looked like. The bodies they possessed would truly prove to be having an influence on their minds, as proven by the issues Harry and Hermione were having in their relationship. They exchanged a friendly 'Good night' and took off towards the Gryffindor house. As they they went down the stairs, they were having a mental conversation.

_"Should we tell him that the basilisk parts alone, both the living basilisk and the shred skins are probably worth hundreds of thousand, or even million of galleons, split between only us three?"_

_"Why? I think he is fully aware that the parts of a thousand year old monster would be valuable, no matter what kind of monster it is. After all, the legends have told everyone that there is at least _something_ down there."_

_How about telling him that the only money he withdrew were from my trust vault, which was only intended to be mine until I became of age?"_

_"No, lets not burst the happy little bubble he is now in, he can have that one."_

_"But I wanted to see his face!"_

_"Get over it..."_

Harry pouted.

As they walked down the corridor, they met a distraught red-head with eyes having almost the same colour. As he stopped, the three raised their eyebrows. He smiled at them, trying to make a good impression, but anyone with an ounce of Legimency could tell that he was in an emotional turmoil. They almost pitied him, had he not been a total git during Rose's childhood, and refused to cancel his marriage with Hermione, simply because – as the blood puritans got fewer – her popularity went higher as a war heroine. If Bill, as the Weasley Head of House, had dissolved their marriage, the very foundations of the Weasley reputation would be questioned. All three of them knew the reason he was trying to get to talk to the headmaster, yet asked just to keep up appearances. Harry spoke, as he knew that when you forced Ron to act like his true self, Ron did not have any lingering respect for muggleborns.

"Hello...umm...Weasley was it? (Ron nodded) What brings you up this late?" Ron snorted.

"I am going to get re-sorted, of course. There's no way I can be a bloody..."

"Language!" Both Hermione and Rose yelled as an old habit, not because they really minded.

Ron just continued, oblivious to the girls.

"...Snake. I think my mum will officially disown me if she knew. That's why I am going to go to the Headmaster right now and get it over with." Trying to hide their smiles, Rose spoke, trying to save him from more embarrassment. She decided to be acting as the group's know-it-all, to cover up for her mother. Hermione deserved to have a more social childhood, and someone had to be answering before she did so unconsciously

"Ronald, I don't think that is such a good idea. No one has ever been re-sorted, according to..."

"I am sure the hat will make an exception, all Weasleys have been to Gryffindor, and that's where I am going too. My brothers would never let me hear the end of it otherwise." Hermione rolled her eyes and took the hands of her husband and her daughter and began pulling them, urging them to go. Harry, fond of pranking Ron, just encouraged him.

"Well, sure mate, I will let them now that they will need to get another bed to our room."

_"As if he would ever succeed with that."_

_"Want to bet that there's going to be a Howler from Mrs. Weasley tomorrow?"_

_"No, but I am willing to place bet on how many lines it is going to contain."_

Ron, being the untactful boy he's always been, gave him a smirk.

"You better! I will meet you there soon."

With that, he continued up the stairs to the Headmaster while the three time travellers went to their dorms.

They got to The Fat Lady moments before the curfew began. With a loud "_Caput Draconis_", which they remembered was the password during their first year, they woke her up. They went through the portrait, leaving her muttering about rude first years. When they got into the common room, they were met with what seemed like the entire house. At first they thought it would be to ask why three people had to go to the headmaster on the very first day, but soon had to scratch that theory.

With the exception of the twins, who were standing on the table, trying to sell some of their new inventions, pretty much everyone was trying to get a look from the boy-who-lived. Harry resigned to the attention, knowing how some things would never change, no matter in which universe he went to. When the boys, which he already knew were Seamus and Dean, introduced themselves to Hermione and Rose, he oddly enough did not feel jealousy. Rather, he was full of pride on the way the girls handled their new admirers. They responded very tactfully, shaking hands, before they excused themselves and went up the stairs to the girls' dorms. Knowing that the two womanisers-to-be would not give up just by their first failure, he tried to imagine ten scenes of them being heartbroken. When the all the not-so-unfamiliar faces got too annoying, he too excused himself and made his way up to his room.

Counting the beds in the first year boys' bedroom, he happily noted that the youngest Weasley male had failed in convincing the hat for a re-sorting. In his mind he thanked Hogwarts for the favour. On the bed next to his, a familiar, nervous boy was sitting. Harry sat down on his own bed, holding out a hand towards his former-and now-yet-again clamsmate.

"Hello, I am Harry, Harry Potter, nice to meet you." The poor lad stammered in response.

"N-n-neville Longbottom." His eyes were quickly eyeing the scar, like everyone else. Noting Harry's annoyance. He hurried to apologize, unwilling to provoke him.

"S-s-sorry, I assume it must be unpleasant, being the object for so much attention for something you do not remember." Harry nodded, happy that there was at least someone in the first year who wasn't completely dim-witted. Before he replied, he gave a small chuckle, as to calm Neville.

"None offence taken, everyone does it and one more does not make 'already uncountable' high enough to have me snap at you. We will be spending seven years together in the same room, so it's best to just get along, no? Tell me about yourself." As a now more eager Neville introduced himself, Harry noted that at least part of the shyness of the boy had gone away. Maybe Harry could accelerate the growth from the nervous, clumsy boy to the more confident Gryffindor that would be the best Herbology teacher in the history of Hogwarts. Listening, showing interest, he pushed Neville to tell him a bit about the wizarding world, nothing new of course, the life of the last (as Neville lied, trying to not mention his parents) male descendant of a pureblooded line and his hobbies in general.

In return, Neville asked him about the muggle world, and Harry avoided the question by telling him how he had been locked up in the cupboard, abused, malnourished and bullied. The young Longbottom could not comprehend that the saviour of the wizarding Britain could have been treated that bad, almost yelled out in fury. Perhaps Harry's scheme to raise the confidence of the boy would be easier than he thought. Before the rest of the boys came up to the dorm, he exchanged 'Good Night' with Neville and put a Silencing charm on his bed. Trying to repeat the gesture with the girls over the bond, he noticed himself being shut out again. Rolling his eyes at their girl talk, he threw himself on his pillow and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, hundreds of miles from Hogwarts, Sirius Black was sitting in his cell. He had been in Azkaban for almost ten years now. The rat had gotten away, and Harry was now out of Sirius reach, probably with Dumbledore. Sirius tried to count the time. He had a hard time remembering, the dementors constant presence made it hard for any man to stay sane. If his memory was not wrong, though, Harry would have started his first year at Hogwarts today. A sting of pain struck Sirius as the thought of Harry entered his mind. <em>Oh, James, I really failed you. I understand if you will make our stay on the other side miserable. Providing I will be sent to you at all, that is. <em>While Sirius knew he was innocent legally, he had committed a far worse sin by leaving Harry.

"Not so proud of your actions now, are you, Black?" Fudge's gloating voice made Sirius snap up at him.

When Sirius did not respond verbally, his throat dry and without motivation, Fudge saw this as a chance to torment the prisoner's conscience.

"Can you imagine it? Only 10 years, and our society is once again working! Thanks to the ministry, no one will ever have to fear the Death Eaters." At this, Sirius chuckled, no _barked_ out loud.

"You? Thanks to you? Spare me the jokes, _minister_. You wouldn't want me to die early, choking myself to death by your humour, would you?" Fudge gave him a look full of fury.

"SILENCE! Your lord is gone, now, the boy-who-lived has returned to our world and there's nothing you can do about it. The light side has won, you filthy traitor." Fudge tried to look superior, but Sirius held up his hands.

"Yea, yeah, I get it, you caught me, Voldyshorts is gone and I am here, spare me the talk, we both know you wouldn't gain anything by standing there. By the by, are you finished with that newspaper of yours, news of what I am missing will make me happy, you will see me pained _because_ I see what I am missing, win-win, right?" Fudge considered it a bit, but he couldn't find how it would be dangerous to give Sirius the copy of _Witch Weekly_, which he was going to give his wife, he could always get a new one. Being the minister gave you quite the pay. He threw it in the face of his favourite prisoner and walked away, chuckling. Sirius took the newspapers up. His eyes went wide at the first article. Sure, a magazine would usually not have been interesting, but these news changed the opinion completely.

**Red-head in Slytherin?**

_For the first time since the founding of Hogwarts, a Weasley have entered the House of the Snakes. The sixth son, Ronald Bilius Weasley, the youngest male in a family of nine, was sorted today into the dark house. What could have made the son of such a light family turn to be the black sheep? Speaking of Black, this is the biggest upset made during the sorting since that of Sirius Orion Black, who got sorted into Gryffindor. This man was the man who betrayed James and Lily Potter to his master. Can we expect evil to once again taint the halls of Hogwarts, when a Weasley have turned to the dark?_

_For more information on Sirius Black, turn to page 5_

_For more information on the Weasley family, turn to page 7_

Sirius found it hard to be insulted by the article. Instead, he chuckled at the mess the red-head had gotten into. He wished he could be at the sorting to see the faces in the Great Hall. If naught else, the sorting hat had just played a bigger prank than he'd ever manage to do. His thoughts once again shifted to Harry. He let a tear fall. He then looked at the picture who someone had took of the young Weasley. Apparently someone, judging from the angle, perhaps a Gryffindor, had taken it secretly.

Even if he could just see the back of the boy, he could see a rat hiding in his pockets.

A rat that had a deformed paw.

_He's at Hogwarts._

* * *

><p><em>An_ So many did not like me involving Dumbledore to knowledge this early. Yes, I think it is understandable, but No, I do not regret doing so. I did it because I thought that it would only be logical for Dumbledore, as he could share some information with the Hat, to know _something_ about them. Let's have a bit of reasoning.

We know that Dumbledore _might_ know that they were from the future, I chose to let him.

Dumbledore knows, from Harrys rant, that they were from after the war.

Dumbledore also, as the mastermind he is, needs to have Harry on his side, no matter the price.

Therefore, It is not that unlogical that Dumbledore would want an Oath from them.

Now, before all the fans of Dumbledore bashing turn on me, re-read the wording of the vows. I can have very much fun exploiting the loop-holes.

As I am writing these notes, I am still working on chapter 7. As soon as I think of a good way to write Mrs. Weasley's Howler, it will be done and ready for upload in no time!

Cheers, and many apologizes.

V.T


	7. Not a normal hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling

Alright, I stalled for two days before releasing the chapter, when everything I could think of for this chapter was almost finished. I apologize for taking a full three days to write something this simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a normal hero<strong>

When Rose awakened, she was feeling a little disoriented. She found herself looking at a stone ceiling. She blinked a few times before she looked to the right and remembered the last day's incidents. It was strange, being back after almost 40 years. She glanced over to her mother's bed. Hermione already awake, dressing. Rose could not even imagine how strange it would feel for her. She took a look at her watch, wisely enough a mechanical one (the digital ones couldn't handle the magic disturbance). The time was about 5:00. She rolled her eyes. Hermione must be up for some real mischief, or perhaps just sneaking down to have some private time with Harry. Rose made a point of suppressing the trail of her thoughts, as to not notify them of that she was awake. As soon as Hermione had left the dorm, Rose quickly dressed. This was a good time for some good eavesdropping.

Hermione did not stop at the common room. She could not feel that Harry was awake yet, so instead she decided to spend the morning experimenting a bit. She went the familiar way from the Gryffindor tower and walked down the corridors to the Room of Requirement. As she walked back and forth, she felt that someone was watching her. And not from around a wall. The 'spy' was disillusioned. She smiled and went into the room. As soon as she pretended to close the door, she sent a silent, wandless disarming spell. As she saw which wand that went flying, and at the speed it was summoned back, she chuckled and pulled a pouting Rose into the room. Rose hadn't dared to use the cloak, because she was afraid of making a sound.

"What brings you here so early in the morning?"

"I was following you! You don't have the right of reprimanding me for being up early!"

"Sorry? I did not catch that. Did my twelve year old daughter just say that her mother could not have a say about her health?" Rose stuck out her tongue and Hermione smirked.

"Well, I could use an extra hand. I was thinking of trying to copy that blasted useful piece of paper that Harry and the twins are so fond of. Not giving the same silly password, mind you, but that's the gist of it. Perhaps I can charm it to show the passwords of the three other houses too."

They were not as successful as Rose had hoped them to be, but by the end, they had managed to get a prototype that could give them the whole layout of the castle, though not with the names. The marauders had been more talented than they'd got credit for.

_"Of course, it was my father who made it, after all."_

_"Harry? How long have you been up?"_

_"Oh, I went to the kitchen shortly before you went to try and copy my map. It was quite fun to look at, seeing how you didn't notice."_

_"You prat! You could have helped us."_

_"I'd rather not, I would like to have one of the last heirlooms from my parents remain unique."_

Both Rose and Hermione felt the need to shut out the Potter male until it was time for breakfast.

As Harry joined them on the way to the great hall, they met a certain blonde ferret who did not know how to give up, in either time-line. As always, he had Dumb and Dumber covering his back. Most of the pupils in the corridor froze when they saw the two trios encounter each other. To the surprise of many, except for Rose, Draco – not remembering yesterday's meeting, extended his hand towards Harry, initiating the speech he had learned from his father – quite obviously, since it was exactly the same for a third time.

* * *

><p>"So it's true..."<p>

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Malfoy, I am here. How observant of you. And yes, I know who you are. And no, I do not give a knut about who your father is. And for the question you are intending to ask, whether we will be friends or not is dependant on your actions, and not your contacts. For your information, I would not touch your Death eating family with a ten foot pole." Draco's eyes widened. Although you could see how fast he was losing his composure, and temper.

"You filthy half-blood. Who do you think you are? Thinking you are something, being the bloody boy-who-just-could-not-die? I tell you, there are people you do not want to get on the wrong side of. And I can help you stay on the right side of them." While the observers gasped, Harry sighed.

No one could have expected what Harry would do next. He turned to professor McGonagall, who had just arrived at the scene.

"Excuse me, professor, but I just wanted to inform you that this fight here could turn out to have some offending, yet harmless consequences." Minerva just blinked, surprised. When Harry made no attempt to attack Draco, she urged him to continue. Hermione and Rose both yelled at the same time.

"No Harry! Don't! He is not worth it." But Harry did nothing that the professor thought was wrong until it was too late. Harry began yanking of the upper half of his robe. Imagine the shock the professor, and most other females in the corridor was having when he took it off. Before anyone could stop him, in front of the anguished faces of his family, he took of his shirt. But he was not stripping, he was making a point.

…

…

The silence that was followed was more intense than the one during the sorting the day before. And then the whispers began. McGonagall was looking like her eyes would leave her sockets. But it was not at the exposed body of the boy-who-lived. Well, technically it was, but it was not the fact that it was undressed, rather what was decorating it. The back was filled by scars, almost forming a pattern, like a tattoo, which covered him from his shoulders down to where his remaining clothing began. There was no one, save for Hermione and Rose, who was staring. The two girls were having tears in their eyes. In their heads, the images of Vernon beating their beloved husband/adoptive father was being replayed. They could swear they could feel the pain. Had it not been for the effect and the need to continue the conversation with the shocked professor and the now still staring Slytherin, they would have hugged him and covered his face with kisses, as to calm him down. Harry opened his mouth to speak. The time seemed to stand still. There was no one in the room who did not await his reply.

"You think it's being a pleasure cruise being the only one to survive a massacre? Being sent to your only remaining relatives, who just _happens_ to know about magic and just as incidentally hates it so much they think they can beat it out of you?" Gasps could be heard from all directions.

"How people wanted to chase you, crush you and get rid of you, just because you were _different_? That is how I grew up. In my house, I was below how you treat your house elves. They do at least get to eat sometime, don't they?" McGonagall's face was turning from pale to red, as she recounted how she had seen the Dursleys, and how she had urged Dumbledore to place Harry somewhere else.

"I don't know how you do it here in the magical world, but sure you don't leave orphaned children outside of people's doors with just a note? If that's what people think their so-called celebrities should be treated, I wish I never was able to stop Voldemort (flinches, as always...). The next time someone wants their blasted dark lord handled, they will have to do something themselves. Oh wait, they won't, because perhaps then they would be thrown into prison for murdering the bloody sod-"

He couldn't say more, as a shock of pain interrupted him. Of course, the pain came from the scar. Harry clutched his forehead. He tried to see where it came from. He found himself looking up at Quirrell. _Oh Merlin, I'd forgotten about him. And the pain from the scar is just as bad as it used to be. I'd better get out of here._ Rose and Hermione helped him up. He put the robes back on.

"That being said, Draco Malfoy, I do not reject, nor accept your offer. Come back when you are willing to consort with my friends, and maybe I will reconsider it."

Leaving the rest of the student body still staring, they went to the Great Hall, without looking at anyone else.

* * *

><p>They sat down next to Neville, who was already eating, to spend some time in silence. They knew that the old Neville did not ask any questions. However, with the new-found confidence that Neville had acquired the evening before, they would unfortunately be proven wrong. He took a glance at the arrivals of the majority of the students, before he turned to Harry and asked.<p>

"I get why they were staring yesterday, I mean, you're big news and so on, but what are they staring about now?" A glance at Harry's eyes, which were showing that he did not want to know, made Neville nod in sympathy, but before he turned away, a famous pair turned up to tell the story.

"Harry just made a-"

"Ruckus one the way here-"

"By taking of his shirt!"

The twins summarized, before sitting down next to the quad of first years. The pair then engaged into a silent, unspoken competition against the three Potters in trying to show the best cooperation. Both groups of people began showing off their ability to help each other without communicating (out loud). Fred picked the bread for George who at the same time got Fred's juice, all passed over the table without messing up. Harry, on the other hand, threw a fried egg over to Rose, who caught it on her plate. The other Gryffindors were quite surprised that someone else could manage to do the same 'trick' as the twins. Of course, it didn't take a lot of time until they were spotted by an arriving professor McGonagall. She didn't look very pleased with the actions.

Before she could punish them, the owls arrived. Her voice got lost in the squeals of first years, wanting to open the letters from their parents. Naturally, the reason she, and soon pretty much all the Gryffindors actually, suddenly went quiet was because of the Howler that was sent to Ron.

"_Ronald Bilius Weasley! I am terribly disappointed in you! How dare you get sorted into that... _(obviously Molly had realized that it might not be wise to insult the entire house in front of all residents in Hogwarts). _I can not believe that you did not opt for a re-sorting! _(The letter turned to the Head Table) _I demand that my youngest son is re-sorted right now. I will not tolerate that Ronald will spend his time at Hogwarts inside any house affiliated with anything Dark."_

Ron just stared. The rest of Slytherin was all laughing at him, obviously singling him out for their following year of first year bullying. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws went on with their breakfast, seemingly unconcerned. Gryffindor, on the other hand, was very split. Percy looked like his glare could compete with a basilisk. The twins were... well, as they always were. Harry, was facing a dilemma.

_"Don't bother 'dad', Ron is not worth making an enemy of the entire house of Snakes."_

_"But this Ron hasn't actually done anything to warrant a childhood being bullied."_

_"And neither have you. Stop it. Please."_

_"Sorry Rose, but he was my best friend."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Sorry 'Mione, but 'best friend' and 'close as a sister, but would-be girlfriend' does need to be separated here."_

_"… That just isn't fair..."_

_"What? Thinking that you and Ron can't be compared because I only love one of you, how is that wrong?"_

_"How long?"_

_"How long what?"_

_"I thought we were all seeing each other as best friends until at least fourth year."_

_"Probably I began seeing you this way when you were Petrified. Sadly, you don't really know what you want until it is out of your reach."_

_"So, now you two have gotten that sorted, now spill! Do we want to get involved with Ron or not?"_

_"Rose! He is _your_ father, not mine."_

_"HE STOPPED BEING MY FATHER FOURTY YEARS AGO."_

_"Fine. You don't want to have anything to do with him. I just think for a fact that I don't want to see people getting hurt for what they haven't done."_

_"And here Rose, is when Harry goes into his saving people mode."_

Harry decided to stop discussing with the two of them. He took a deep breath. Then he stood up and walked over to the end of the Slytherin table. He looked Draco in his eyes. In the young Malfoy heir's face, a quick sequence of expressions were displayed. First confusion, followed by realization and in the end, Draco just nodded. Harry nodded back. _At least there is something we can agree to._ He put his hand on the shoulder of the still shocked red-head.

"What's the matter? It can't be that bad."

"Not bad? I am going to be hexed the moment I get of the train at Christmas. It was nice meeting you, but I got to plan my funeral."

"Oh, nothing to worry about then. We will just see to that you are not hexed." Harry said cheerfully, earning him stares not only from the Slytherin, Gryffindor and the nearest bunch of Hufflepuffs, but the teachers as well. Molly Weasley's hexes were famous at Hogwarts. You just _didn't _mess with a Weasley female.

"Are you serious mate?"

"No, Sirius is in Azkaban."

At the reference to the famous convict, not just a few people were found shuddering. The name of Sirius Black was feared only second to Tom Riddle himself. Not forgetting that Tom did not want to be called Tom, but that was just trivia.

"Well, I will hold you responsible if I am hit at December 20th then."

Harry extended his hand. Ron shook it.

"It's a deal."

Harry left Ron thinking that maybe his stay at Hogwarts would not be that bad, after all. Of course, no one had yet to learn of the 'Potter curse and how all problems, no matter how small, always find the way to Harry'.

* * *

><p>From that way onwards. No first year, Slytherin or otherwise, tried to mess with neither Harry nor Ron. Draco Malfoy did see to that.<p>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was celebrating. Harry had made a step towards forgiving, rather than punishing. As the way things were progressing, Dumbledore would once again emerge victorious, and a Tom Marvolo Riddle would not get the chance of a resurrection. His happy mood faded quickly when an urgent Floo call from Minister Fudge came to his office.<p>

"Albus Dumbledore. We have just received a high priority emergency call from Azkaban. Sirius Black has escaped."

* * *

><p>An So, I decided to pull Ron in for a brief 'We might be friends in the future" conversation. It was not what I first intended, or well, while I might have, I thought of doing it later, perhaps after the first year had passed, but it seemed to fit into the chapter space-wise. I don't want to go from ~3k word chapters to either shorter or much longer chapters, so I pulled in here in advance to fill in. It might give me more possibilities to create events in anyways.

For now, it also seems that my releases have caught up with my writing. Silly me, breaking my deadlines and putting up so many early chapters. Well, I hope someone is happy with it.

I have the following week off, so I might be writing a whole lot more (yay, more releases, where is my cheers... or rants...) or I might be strolling of forgetting, we all hope it is the former, no?

Until next time. I think it will be by wednesday or so.

V.T


	8. The innocent man

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any character that has yet to be introduced into this story. All rights goes to J. K .Rowling

I know, this chapter is shorter that normal, but I couldn't quite find anything to fill in the missing space, if I didn't want to stray from the pace - and the matter - on which I am currently writing. This chapter is supposed to be mainly on Sirius perspective, and some few things in between in which could imply some of the events.

* * *

><p><strong>The innocent man<strong>

Sirius Black was serious. No question about it. And this time, it wasn't only by the pun definition. _If I stay and rot here the rest of my days or if I get to have a final hug with my personal dementor is not that much of a difference. Now, if a certain rat will accompany me, the second alternative does sound awfully tempting._ Sirius examined the cell. He knew. Somehow he just knew. The bars were not tight enough to keep Padfoot in. He began focusing on his inner animal. _One of the things the dementors never were able to remove, and thank Merlin for that._

Soon, in place of the prisoner who had been sitting on the floor for nigh on ten years, there was a black dog. It was obviously underfed, and as such, could easily slip through the bars. And this is how the first successful escape from Azkaban was conducted.

Sirius was panting, he needed food, but fast. He did not really know anyone that would help him. He remained as Padfoot, sneaking near houses and trying to get left-overs. It was a slow process, but he did starve. He was without a wand and with no contacts. Slowly, but surely, he travelled his way to Hogwarts by foot.

* * *

><p><em>Just great<em>. Harry groaned. Not only would he have to handle Quirrell this year. But now he had to clear Sirius' name too. And he had not gotten his hands on the rat yet. Well, the later would prove to be a quite easy task.

As the Trio were sitting in the library, they were approached by the youngest Weasley heir. It had been two weeks since their arrival at the school, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Well, save for the first day and how Rose 'accidentally' let some ideas slip to the twins.

The whole first week, students from all years had been victims of the mayhem. What mayhem? Well, assume that dropped notebooks were lying in the hall. Someone was bound to pick it up sooner or later. If that book just happened to be charmed to release some removable paint upon being touched, people were in for a nasty experience. Some refused to pick up dropped books in fear even now. Of course, Filch, the caretaker, had been furious. He'd even asked Snape to interrogate the prime suspects.

Little did they know that some anonymous friend had given the twins an useful advice; to not look any teacher in the eyes.

* * *

><p>Back to the library. Ron was stuttering. He, while he wasn't mocked by his fellow snakes, was not really spoken to either. Ron did not associate that with being the only Slytherin not to speak with Draco Malfoy, but the Trio had made that conclusion. So, here he was, trying to make friends with Hogwarts biggest celebrity. Just as his mother had originally told him to. He figured it had to do with him trying to set Harry up with his little sister Ginny, but he couldn't be sure.<p>

The girl was very smitten with the boy-whom-she-had-never-met and Ron could have made an Oath that she would be throwing fits at the Burrow when the fact that she had seen him, yet not talked to him, at Kings Cross, had been revealed. But that was not Ron's intention today. He was genuinely looking for company. And perhaps a little bit of help with his Essay in Potions...

Harry saw the rat crawling around on the shoulder of the red-head. He looked at the traitor for a while, before he interrupted Rose's tutoring.

"Hey Ron, may I take a look at your pet? He seems to be distracting you. I mean, I would know how hard it is to focus when something is sitting on your shoulder. I tried to do my essay near the owls..." Ron gave him a confused look, before handing him the rat.

"Well, sure mate. Just don't lose him. And thanks." Harry took the rat in his hand. Now, he would need an excuse to get away. Hermione came to the rescue. Since she didn't want to be disturbed reading (at lack of material, she had secretly taken some books from the restricted section), she had used a notice-me-not charm and a privacy charm. Hearing Harry's ordeal through the bond, she cancelled both. Ron flinched, he of course assumed she had either appeared out of thin air, or walked very, very quietly.

"Harry, I think the Headmaster wants to speak with you." She signalled to a portrait nearby with a hand behind her back. The woman in the portrait nodded, and spread the word. Harry thanked her.

"Well, I will be going then. Catch you three at dinner."

"Err, Harry? Where's Scabb-" Rose quickly interrupted him.

"And now you add..."

Harry excused himself and made his way to the Headmaster's office. The rat in his hands, of course, tried to get away, but as soon as no one was looking, Harry cast a silent body bind. No running for Peter.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was sitting by his desk as one of the portraits announced that he would be expecting Harry soon. Curiously, he restocked on his Lemon Drops. Not that he thought that Harry would eat one, but considering he had been sent up here, he might need it. Harry arrived with a big smile on his face. Making Dumbledore a little anxious. Harry was, after all, a son of a marauder.<p>

"Headmaster, what would you say, if I could prove that Sirius Black is not a threat to me?"

"I would either deem you a dangerous student, whom I would need to keep a good watch on, just like a certain Tom Riddle, or I would compliment your duelling capability."

"And if I did not need to duel him?" Harry's smile became even bigger.

"I am afraid, Harry dear, that I can't keep up with your argument."

"What if I, say, could prove that Sirius Black is innocent, well, a little bit insane perhaps, but still innocent?"

"Harry, there is more than enough proof that Sirius would be guilty."

"Can I check his trial record then? No, because he was never proven guilty either."

Dumbledore frowned. Now that Harry mentioned it, there was no trial. Dumbledore was sure there was a reason why he never petitioned for one...ah, yes, how he wanted Harry to be with his relatives. He knew that Harry knew. Better to not bring it up.

"So, how do you propose that you can show Sirius' innocence?" Harry held up the rat.

"Simple, I hand in the man who was supposed to be dead. The real secret keeper to Godric's Hollow. Peter Pettigrew. Coincidentally, this rat has lived for more than ten years, is missing one toe, and was picked up pretty much the same day that Sirius got arrested. He is also an unregistered animagus. We can skip mentioning the last one, I don't want the ministry to do a search for illegal shapeshifters at the moment, but it's always something handy to have. Additional ammunition, that is." Dumbledore scowled at the rat.

"So, this is our dear Peter, hm?"

"In the flesh. Or fur. I don't really care."

"This calls for a Floo to the ministry, no pun intended."

* * *

><p>Fudge was sitting in his office, gritting his teeth. The most dangerous man in Britain, save for he-who-must-not-be-named himself, had escaped from the impenetrable Azkaban, just one day after Harry Potter had made a reappearance. No doubt he was after the boy. Fudge was almost pitying the boy, he would have if the boy wasn't more popular than him at least.<p>

It was when he walked to his fireplace to order the dementors to go to Hogwarts that he got an urgent call from it's headmaster. _I wonder what could bring the almighty Dumbledore to be concerned with ministry business. He'd certainly never needed help before._ He was about to answer when the headmaster and the boy-who-lived came personally. The boy was holding a rat in his hand. Fudge was really not one for animals.

"Albus Dumbledore! What can I do for you? And Harry Potter, it is a pleasure to finally see you. I am sorry for the inconvenience that the escape of Sirius Black must have brought you."

Harry smiled and held up the rat.

"About that..."

Fudge thought the theory was absurd, but when Dumbledore used a revealing spell, sure enough, the rat turned into a man.

"La... scratch that, Gentlemen, I give to you, Peter Petigrew."

Harry unleashed the body bind from the rat. Peter immediately began to boast about his innocence and how the Dark Lord had forced him and how he then felt. It was in the middle of the 'I was under the Imperious' that Harry yawned and hit the man on his cheek. With a loud thud, the rat-like man fell on the minister's desk, wrecking the papers. Only an accident, of course. Harry proceeded with using his wand to cut Peter's left sleeve open, revealing the dark mark.

"Interesting tattoo, could you explain where you got that? Maybe if I give you this drink of veritaserum you will want to say something remotely close to the truth?"

At the odd stare from both Dumbledore and Fudge, he just shrugged.

"What? I just happen to carry it around? Please, think of it like Alastor Moody, constant vigilance, you know." Dumbledore nodded, while Fudge wondered where Harry had learnt of that name.

Sirius had been on the run for almost a month now. He was not tiring. His guilt towards James and Lily could not handle second thoughts. He needed to focus. A single mistake and the rat could escape him yet again. Maybe even blow up another street. Or worse, the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He had not read a newspaper for days either. Somehow, they all seemed to be gone.

Or it could just be an unusual lack of Wizard population between Azkaban and Hogwarts. Little did he know that the latest editions of _The Daily Prophet_ were charmed to be inaccessible to one Sirius Black. As he approached Hogsmeade, he was beginning to feel that something wasn't quite right, but he shrugged it off. Of course something wasn't right. He was the most bloody wanted man in Europe, for a crime he never committed

* * *

><p>Padfoot arrived at the Shrieking Shack in the early October. He felt that it could be a good hideout during his quest to catch Peter. It combined privacy and one of the good ways into the Hogwarts grounds. He knew that the Shack was probably just a fraud. Seriously, or Siriusly, the reason why people thought it was haunted was because of Moony anyways. Moony... Sirius missed him. He was, after all, the last remaining – sane – marauder.<p>

Sirius silent asked himself how he thought life was for the werewolf. He could remember that one of the few newspapers that he was able to coax out of Fudge mentioned some potion which eased the transformation. When Sirius got into the Shack, he was met by a surprise. Either the house was haunted for real, someone had serious problems with their memory, or the third possibility, someone was expecting another someone to show up inside the Shack. Right inside the shack was a box, marked with the Hogwarts emblem. When Sirius opened the box, it revealed a stash of food, enough to last for a week. Needless to say, preservation charms included. Sirius thanked Merlin for his secret benefactor.

* * *

><p>After a day's rest, Sirius felt that he had the strength to begin the hunt. He transformed into Padfoot yet again, and took the path under the willow. As soon as he stepped into the boundary of the School though, he could feel an alarm charm going off. <em>It's over.<em> Though astonished at the improvement of the security, Sirius mind was pretty much set on resigning to his fate. He did not want to fight Aurors. They were, after all, though unknowingly, on his side. They were also just performing their duty.

Sirius closed his eyes and sat down close to the old good tree at the Black Lake. A fitting place to end it. Soon enough, he would probably be surrounded. After a short moment, he was beginning to feel a little uneasy. He knew that he had set the alarm off, yet no one appeared. He was looking out on the grounds in confusion.

He snapped out of his thoughts when a raven landed in the tree, staring at him. He thought that the raven was just some kind of taunt from Fate herself. That is, until he saw the eyes. Emerald green. He only knew one... no, two people that bore eyes of that colour. One was dead. He had personally been at fault for that. The second one had barely begun learning magic. As he stared back he could feel a small connection with the bird. But he still thought of it as a prank. In silence, they watched each other, losing track of time.

* * *

><p>An So this chapter was a bit short, and it compromised the events pretty much. Yeah, I am sorry. The next chapter will cover what happened in Hogwarts during the same time, meaning that I will have two chapters telling different things that occured during the same window of time. Sort of two paralell stories, but only for two chapters.

For this release, I am at a lack of words of any real comment I have to pass on the you readers. I am, obviously, very thankful that people are showing their support and that someone is willing to ready my lousy writing is beyond me.

One thing though has been bothering me. As I worked on this chapter, I got an Idea for a plot that could be used to this story, or as a small side story for any time travel story for that matter. I got an urge to write it, but that would leave me to delay this main story, so I won't bother doing it right now. I will tell you what it is about though.

Imagine their third year. Somehow, this time turner incident isn't just affecting the current timeline, but also creates a double in the alternate universe to which our main characters have travelled. Thus, one version of Hermione suddenly finds herself in Hogwarts, but she realizes that she isn't really supposed to take the class she had arrived to. (Say, the first lessons of divination.) There is now a paradox, with two Hermiones roaming about, one Hermione Potter, which belongs to the universe, having started it two years prior to the incident, and then there's Hermione Granger, who is a canon version that has just begun her real third year.

Maybe not the best, but could be an amusing sequel, or just a fun arc that I will include later. What do you guys think? And is it normal to be thinking of the outline of the sequel before you are halfway done with the first story? And the idea is mine! Mine! No one stealing it, 'kay? :P

- V.T


	9. Facing your feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the Harry Potter Universe, All rights belong to J. K. Rowling.

Okay guys... I was running out of ideas. I admit. I wanted something to write about that could happen during Sirius Travel to Hogwarts, and found myself thinking of a drama chapter which would cover a certain 'plot hole' of some sorts.  
>I also admit to being bad at writing anything involving feelings. Sorry if you think it's bad, I am trying to get better.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Facing your feelings<strong>

Hermione Potter, nee Granger, did not know what to make out of the situation. Her best friend – and husband – had forgiven, or at least _not_ fought her other – former – best friend and husband from her last 'life'. He had even _befriended_ the sod and let him into their circle of friends. All because he felt a little pity on a boy that was sorted into a house which his family shuns. Well, she supposed, that this Ron reminded Harry of Sirius. Sirius had after all got disowned by his family, got his very name blasted of the family tree, and lost everything just because he placed his trust wrong. Looking from that angle, she too, had to admit that she rather have Ron on their _side_, perhaps not as their friend, but anything was better than leaving him to the death eaters.

_So, one thing leads to the other, _she mused, as she was sitting in the library. Ron was currently receiving lessons in potion from their _daughter_, who was, at least here, older than him. And he was having a crush on her. The very thought made Hermione sick. Of course, it was not as if he knew. It wasn't as if she looked like she had inherited any features from him either, thanks to the blood adoption.

The adoption.

Hermione stared, not at anything in particular, she was just wide eyed. She had to discuss that with Harry. He was on his way with the rat to the Headmaster. She sighed. It couldn't hurt to do some research on the matter. They had just done it to provide Rose with the protection of the House of Potter. They hadn't actually checked the side-effects. Hermione quickly eyed the library section on laws and also on blood rituals. She picked out the thickest book (some habits never die) and began reading.

She had gotten to a chapter about Family heads and heirs.

_The Head of a House is, and unquestionably so, decided by the previous head. If the head has not named a Heir, the next head will be the closest relative, meaning that the title is inherited primarily by the oldest child, followed by any sibling to the deceased head. The head of an Ancient and Noble house has responsibility of the actions of the members in the house, and will be the first one to be questioned, should a scion of the house commit any crime._

_The head has full power to determine any legal matters of the house. This is not limited to the economical and political. A member of the house can only, and is obliged to obey,be married at the approval and/or request of the family head._

_Many ancient family lines can only be inherited by the oldest male descendant of the main branch, but others, like many of the Founder's Branches, is simply inherited by the oldest descendant in the branch. _

Hermione rolled her eyes, _how educational, my, I would never have guessed._ But I wonder if it says anything about the spouse of the Head.

_The partner of the head of a house is, upon their marriage, along with the head, considered an adult. This is includes making the head and his or her intended excepted by any age restrictions, such as the underage magic decree. A marriage of a head is magically recorded into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The partner can act as a substitutional head, should the heir of the head not be emancipated upon the death of the head._

_So, besides being emancipated, I do not earn any perks, huh_. Hermione thought. _Rose, on the other hand, is currently the legal heir to the Potter house. Quite an improvement from being the second child of a sixth child to an Ancient, yet minor house._

_"Hey! Don't think I tagged along just to improve my status!"_

_"So why did you want to follow? You had your career, your real family – another version of us is still there you know, we have just simply switched our minds to another version among the infinite amount of universes. You wouldn't see the difference. No offence, dear, I am happy to have you here, but you _are_ back into the beginning of the second Blood War. You'd be both safe and at home, without seeing me exploiting time to cheat on your father."_

Rose, while not being offended, was more than a little upset at the bluntness of the mother. She knew that it was not a joking matter that she'd chosen to re-live her childhood in another period of time, and a much more dangerous one at that. She phrased her response carefully.

_"All my life, I have grown up seeing you unhappy. You are maybe trying to lie to yourself, but you can not fool me. Ron was not your first choice of a true love. He never was. Even before you two separated, you still put Harry above anyone else, including Hugo and me. At first, I thought you were trying to repay some kind of immense debt to him, considering how he time and time again have saved our lives. But as we discovered that your marriage, everything after the war, or maybe even during the war, was based on lies and deception, I began considering my own existence." _

_"Rose, you can't think that your birth was just a mistake."_

_"But had Harry had the way he actually _deserves,_ I would not be born at all. It's a fact, and face it, even if no one, not even yourself or even Harry would admit it, you both wanted that you would bear his children and not Ron's."_

_"Rose... don't."_

_"But it's true! If you deny it you would be lying to yourself!"_

_"I-I-I...don't know." _Hermione finally admitted, ashamed of herself as a mother. She'd just made her – now only – child to feel that she'd been nothing more than a result of a legal rape. Rose, however, had more on her mind to say.

_"I went along, because I felt I could be living a different life. I wanted to create a new identity, a new me. You know that after your split when I started school that Ron never acted as a father. Heck, you know it's the reason that I refuse to call him 'dad'."_

_"…"_

_"I would do anything to make the pain I just felt to go away, even if it meant obliviating my first life. I'd de-age myself again if I have to. But I am NOT going to be a nice girl and go back, even if I could. I am happy living this life as your _sister-turned-adopted-daughter _thank you very much. But no, you had to go and question why your daughter wants to follow her mother."_

Hermione and Rose both could feel the emotions of each other. They knew Harry had 'tuned out' the moment the conversation began. They were still in the library though, and Hermione refused to let the tears flow while they had spectators. Ron was just looking at them both in confusion. They'd been seemingly just sitting and staring each other in the eyes and not saying anything, for quite a while. Hermione just uttered a silent whisper.

"I am sorry."

And with that, Rose burst out of the room.

"What was that about?"

Hermione snapped out of her staring.

"Oh, sorry Ron, we were having a bit of an eternal fight." _Forgive me, Fred, George._

"You see, some twins born with magic shares a bond, it looks on the outside like we are in each other's head and knows what the other want to say before they say it. Like your brothers."

"Oh, I see then. What were you fighting about?"

Hermione gritted her teeth. That git never learned. Or perhaps that he never have had a chance to in this time, she could only guess. _Not mean, just so bloody insensitive that he could turn the whole female student body to hostility before the end of this year._ Seeing as she had to reply with _something, _she merely stated. "Family problems."

"Huh, like what?" Ron asked.

"Seriously? You should know, having the hugest bloody family in wizarding Britain." She sneered, before she, too, walked out, leaving Ron still very confused.

* * *

><p>When Harry came back, it was late in the evening. He met Hermione in the common room.<p>

"You look upset. Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Hermione couldn't answer, instead, she shared her memories with him over their bond.

Harry shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Before he swore. He proceeded with just four words.

"Where. Is. She. Now?"

Hermione burst into tears and shook her head. The other Gryffindors began noticing. Harry was quick to act. He turned to Neville.

"Neville, could you please get the Weasley twins here, I need to ask them of a favour."

Neville nodded, and went up the stairs to the boys' dorms. Harry embraced his wife in a hug.

"We will handle this, I promise."

"Hello Harry, Hermione, why did you-"

"Feel the need to start a flood in the Gryffindor-"

"Tower? Did you want people to drown?"

Harry's mouth just turned into a straight line. He was _not_ in a good mood right now. The twins quickly caught up and hurried to get serious.

"So, what do you, oh mighty son of Prongs-"

"Feel the need to ask us mere mortals?"

Harry's reply was short and informative. It lacked any emotion. The last thing he needed right now was to be snapping, too.

"The map. Now. Rose is missing."

It would explain to any outsiders, at least.

Harry examined the map. He could not find her anywhere. There was only two places to look at then, or only one, since only Harry knew parseltongue. Hermione stood up to follow. Harry just gave her a look that made her sit down again.

"No, let me handle this. You need some rest. Could you two (addressing the twins) see to this? Get her one of your experimental sleeping candies or whatever you have, but right now, Rose wants to be anywhere else than her _sister_." Hermione burst out into tears again, not looking as Harry took of to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

><p><em>Now, how to phrase it. Ah, 'I need the place, at which Rose is hiding'. <em>As he walked past the corridor the third time, he opened the door very slowly. The room she was sitting in was very familiar. _She must've just have wished for a place to hide_. The room was covered in piles of junk, which had been thrown away. She had her back turned to the door.

"Leave me alone, Harry." She had known that he'd be the first one to look, she didn't even need the bond to confirm it. Harry sighed.

"Rose, listen to me, please."

"Why? What can you do to help? I'm stuck in time, my mother does not know if she even wants me, she...well can I call it re-married? I have to keep facing my real father every day, thanks to you. Now, tell me, what more can be taken before fate decides that it is satisfied? My magic? My soul?"

Rose was sobbing. Her early puberty hormones did certainly not make it any better. Harry realised that the matter was something Rose had been keeping to herself for quite a while. He leaned over to hug her.

"Rose, I know that I can't be your real father. I know that we are now of the same age, me being slightly younger. I know that it hurts you to be close to Ron. But I want to be there for you. Be the family you didn't have. I understand if you can't accept me as a father figure, or even a brother figure, but please Rose, give me a chance." Rose wasn't calming down.

"Why? What do you know? How could you _understand_?"

The last word was the final straw for Harry. He pulled her arm and made her look into his eyes.

He then opened the bond link for her to see. Images flashed inside her mind.

_Harry was lying beaten up in his cupboard. He had just begun attending primary school. He had just heard his name for the first time._

_Harry was told of his parents being drunkards killed in a car accident. He was yet again beaten for asking._

_Harry was lying on the floor in the hut, minutes before Hagrid arrived. He was silently acknowledging his birthday. And being content just by not being beaten up._

_Hermione and Harry, lying down in the tent, the rain pouring down outside and the depression of the locket hanging over them._

_Bodies, endless amounts of corpses. Friends, Acquaintances, Allies and enemies alike. The final battle had taken a heavy toll. Remus. Tonks. Fred. _

"What do _you_ know? You feel like you are not wanted, and that's it? Give in to a biased emotion based on _someone else's action_? Have you ever been _treated_ as you were unwanted? No. Have you ever been kept from learning the truth, just because you wouldn't come with unsuitable questions? No. Have you been brought up, with the single purpose of _dying_, just so that everyone else, who don't want to have you, can live happily in their ever after? No. _Don't give me that utter bloody nonsense!_" Harry was yelling. It was out. He had tried to deny it. After Sirius death he had tried to deny it. After he got to know about Dumbledore's reasoning, he still denied it. After even being _killed_ he denied that he was living only to be expected to be the wizarding world's saviour.

Rose found no words. She had known about the war, yes. Every student at Hogwarts was taught of the recent history in magic to prevent the birth of new dark lords. But none of the stories handled the private life of the one man which everything seemed to orbit around. The man who had been shunned, admired, hated and loved for something he wasn't proud of. The man who had risked his life for an ideal he couldn't have a belief in. The man who was so full of love, when he never received any love back. She couldn't compete with that. Not that she wanted to, but she felt horrible.

She resumed to sob. The tears finally made their way down her cheeks.

"What do you want from me, Harry? First you take me away from my life, though I felt compelled to follow back then. Then you take my mother, because you have been in love for longer than she have been even wanting to face Ron. Then you take away my reason for wanting to be here. And now you take away my justification of feeling pity for myself. _What more can you ask for_?"

The last came as a whisper.

Harry gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I want your acceptance. I want to have a family of my own. _And you are definitely a part of it_. No questions about it. I watched you grow up. I was there as we sent you to school for the first time. I watched you as you began your training as an Auror under my command. Don't you see? You have not lost your family. We are still right here. Situational adoption or not. I would have considered you my daughter either way." Rose's composure broke. She couldn't be angry at Harry. She wanted his words to be true, so badly that it hurt more than her previous guilt.

"D-d-do you mean it?"

"Every word of it. I swear upon my life."

As the light of his wand confirmed his statement, Rose embraced Harry, returning the hug. The tears were of happiness.

"I will try my best. I want you to be my father. I want to be the family you never had."

_"Hermione dear, I think we have solved it for now."_

The now Potter matriarch did not reply. She was keeping them out. Rose and Harry mirrored each other as they rolled their eyes. A similar conversation seemed to be needed.

"Before we leave, Rose. May I have your honest opinion? Will you be happy as a part of a true family between us three?"

Rose did not answer in words. Instead, she pulled out her wand and conjured the most powerful Patronus ever to be seen in the history of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>An And the main moral of this chapter is: tactlessness can make you lose friends.

I was thinking about the final line about a patronus being a fine way to end the last chapter of the whole story. Preferably following perhaps announcing a pregnancy or something. But as the timeline progresses, I found it hard to believe that the characters will get that old (unless I write an epilogue) hence, I wanted it used somewhere else.

And hey! This chapter gave me an excuse for them to get the Diadem.

Next chapter would handle Hermione's feelings i would guess.

'till next time.

V.T


	10. Rounding things up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, have never claimed to do so and will never claim to own anything related to the Harry Potter universe. All rights belongs to J. K. Rowling

O...kay. That was the words I had in mind when I did this chapter. Between the main story, which will take place where Harry confronts Sirius, and this drama arc, I felt like this chapter revolving around Hermione's feelings would fit. I think I have enough to go back to the main story line in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Rounding things up<strong>

"Oh, and Rose, while we are here, we might as well pick up the diadem, saves us the trouble of going here again. And if you want to keep anything, just do it." Harry smiled.

"Hmm, like this trunk?" Rose motioned with her hand towards a large black trunk.

"Well, if you really want-" Harry stopped when he noticed the design of it. It had no visible keyhole, it was just... locked.

"I wonder how you open it." Rose mused.

"Let me try one thing. _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ At the small click he heard, he knew that he had guessed right. _So they really did find this room too. I wonder why it isn't on the map._

"So it belongs to the Marauders, huh? Let's see, it doesn't seem to contain anything interesting, just a few vials of pranking mixture... might make the twins happy. We might give it to them as a gift."

_A gift._ Harry snapped up.

"Rose... what date is it today?"

"Hmm, the Eighteenth, why?"

Rose frowned. Harry slapped his face. Suddenly he did _not_ seem cheerful at all. Rose wondered why this change of attitude came from.

"What's wrong, Harry? There's nothing happening to... oh... yeah... perhaps it is time to worry."

"Sorry dear, I guess I should have remembered earlier. You will not be too angry if your present is delayed?" Rose scowled.

"But it's only mum's birthday tomorrow, not mine. Mine is on Halloween." Rose reminded him, a little bit put off from all the jokes she'd gotten during that day. (A/n, Is there any place where her real birthday is stated? I don't think so, therefore, I just made one up)

"Rose, you're supposed to be twins. Don't try to blow that cover."

"So... you're worried that mum's going to turn really nasty tomorrow?"

Harry looked at her, with a worried expression, which soon turned into an evil grin.

"What if I go by the excuse that we are using your birthday and not hers?"

They both shared a laugh.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the common room, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Neville was sitting in the sofa, slightly distressed. He looked up when he was notified by their presence.<p>

"Harry, she couldn't take it any more, she went up to her bed. I tried to make her wait for you so that you could talk things through, but she insisted she needed some time alone. You'd think that she was the one who was hurt and not Rose." Harry thought for a moment, Rose rose an eyebrow. So she'd at least opened herself to give an official version of the story. After all, she couldn't have told him the truth.

"What did she tell you? About what happened, that is."

"She said that she had said something horrible to Rose, that she was a failure as a sister, that she was supposed to look after Rose, but messed everything up. _That she regret coming here_." Both of the Potters began growling.

"She is not coming back here, is she? (Neville shook his head)." Harry sighed.

"Rose, do you think that you can handle it?" Rose had to think for a while. While she could make her mother listen, she honestly believed that Harry was needed to push her in the right direction.

"Fine, I will try." _"But you will have to help, and if she is listening in, all the better for me."_

_"Deal."_

* * *

><p>Rose excused herself to the two boys, and made her way up to the first year girls' dorms.<p>

That Hermione was disappointed in herself was an understatement. She felt unfit to be a mother. _And I have even repeated Rose's last twenty years at least a dozen times._ How could she have gone so wrong? She couldn't believe how she could have been so blind. _If only I had noticed things earlier, she wouldn't have been so unhappy._ The tears once again began to flow. She had lost track of time. How long had Harry been gone too? One hour? Two? She knew she had been in the wrong, she knew that if Harry would take Rose's side in this. Oh Merlin, Hermione hoped that everything was all right. She didn't listen in though, it felt like a serious offence to their privacy to listen in. Parvati and Lavender had asked her to put silencing charms on their beds, they didn't want to try to console her any longer.

For the first time in ages, Hermione truly felt that she was alone. She had been living most of her life without company, true, ever since she wanted Rose to gain some independence. Luckily, Bill, as their head of house, had approved. Hermione couldn't imagine how things would have gone, had they been forced to live at one of the Weasley family homes (even if her house technically was one, no one except for she and Rose ever went there). Now, she realized how much she had. She had at least a partial family.

She had the best friend possibly imaginable.

She had been treasured by Harry, the only man she had truly loved.

And now she had messed everything up. Harry and Rose must hate her, and they were irrevocably bonded. She hadn't tried to research it, but she imagined that the bonding of their souls couldn't be cancelled even if she tried to time travel again. They would know of how she failed. What was she supposed to do? She could hear footsteps in the stairs now. She figured by the time of the clock, that it could only be Rose. She didn't know what she was supposed to tell her. Whatever Rose would settle for, Hermione would accept, she knew she deserved some form of punishment. Punishment?

Going through her thoughts, she realized that her body must have started to affect her mind. This was the first time that she had travelled so far, she hadn't known that it would be so much. This, she figured, would have meant she would once again have had to experience teenage love life, had she not bonded. The thought that Rose would have to control her emotions in a few years was amusing. She shook her head. Now was not the time for that.

The door was busted open. Hermione opened her mouth, but had a hard time to form words. She was stuttering.

"R-R-Rose, I... I am so sorry. I-"

Rose rolled her eyes and put her hand in the air.

"Don't mind it, I overreacted. You don't have to blame yourself." Hermione was taken aback by the statement. She had only thought that she would be on the 'defensive' side. What was Rose playing at? Or more importantly, what had Harry said to her?

"Still, I'm a-" Rose snapped.

"Fine, have it your way. You want to think you are a bad m...Sister? Think that way then, I won't, but if you can't change your mind, I won't bother to convince you otherwise either."

"...So you don't?"

"Did you even listen to me? Of course not! You are not at fault for my childhood, you couldn't do anything. I admit to wishing that perhaps I was born to Harry to begin with, so we wouldn't have this silly talk, but I for one am trying to make the best of the situation."

"But still, I have taken you out of your own time, into my past, for my selfish wishes." Rose sighed.

"Mum, you obviously need to re-learn the definition of optimism."

"What?"

"You can chose to see it as you have dragged me to a war, so that you can live your happy life, which you DO deserve. I mean, who goes through the most horrible upbringing, being bullied, coming to a school with no friends, risking her life _every single year_ for the sake of her best friend, which, by the way, she fancies, but was coaxed into not asking out by a jealous backstabbing git, just to marry said git? Does not add up. The way it should have been, from your stories, you should probably have been a couple ever since you woke up at the end of second year. And this is the negative way of thinking."

"The positive?"

"That you have just given your beloved daughter another chance at life. With a new family, _that __actually loves her_, while still being part of her life. Look at this! You have discovered the, although the trickiest one, most simple method of eternal youth, every man – and woman's dream. Okay, perhaps not everyone, but you catch my drift, right?" Hermione nodded, speechless.

"So, you have just given us a chance to create our perfect life, a method to re-do if we are not content, and you are the living proof that we can continue to re-do until we are satisfied, or tired of trying. Speaking of which, I am surprised you didn't travel this far back earlier." Hermione blushed.

"You want to hear the truth? Besides that I didn't want to leave you alone? Even though I knew no one would notice?" Rose nodded.

"I was scared."

"Of what? You have proven it, there is technically no one who could beat you in a duel. You also knew how to win the war. _There is nothing you had to be afraid of._"

"I was afraid...of Harry."

"What?" Rose thought she had heard wrong.

"Even though I thought that he just loved me as a sister, in my own heart, I knew that _I_ didn't love him as if he was my brother. You understand, don't you? There's no way a young, bookwormish, bossy witch would have followed the most after-sought wizard in the world, just because he was in danger. A rational young girl would figure that the risks were too high."

"...And?"

"I was afraid of repeating the, while most wonderful, also most horrible period of my life, just to be rejected." A single tear went down Hermione's cheek. She'd cried so much the past few hours, that she stopped herself before it escalated.

"I didn't want to hear the words 'Sorry, but I simply don't like you that way'. What if it hurt our friendship? What if? I see that you understand some part of it. Most people who are going through a relationship have experienced it. And I know you didn't only go for young Malfoy." Rose blushed.

"Also, you need to understand the nature of my spell. Or maybe the theory of time. We can only jump backwards, not forwards with this kind of magic. I did not want to try to start it all over."

"Why is that?"

"When you are going backwards, you can chose one point in your life, where you made a decision, and split the time-line into two separate universes, where your action is now different. Understand me so far?" Rose nodded again.

"If you would travel forwards, you would have to know where you are going, how it would look like. And that's the problem, you can't. There is no way that things would happen the same way twice. That is the thing with the butterfly effect. Even if you, like me, have repeated the same thing over and over, it would never be the same. For example, I think that in one time, I saw you as the Minister of Magic." Rose gaped, Hermione finally looked somewhat even remotely close to smiling.

"Also, the spell works so that you need to chose something that have happened in your current very life, which means that if something messed up early, I would have to start over, perhaps even before Hogwarts. But, what if I did something wrong there? What if my parents never allowed me to go to Hogwarts in the first place? The spell is not as risk-free as you think. There are chances that nothing will be even close to what you planned it to be. Like this, it is safest to only jump shorter distances at a time, as long as you remember where you want to go."

"How would you manage this long jump then?"

"Among the diary you found, there is a few vials of my memories, using a pensive, there is some specific points in time that I could have returned to, had I dared. Sadly, now every single one of them is worthless."

"What would you have done if things hadn't worked out this time?" Rose asked. Hermione sighed.

"Rose, I have tried so many times now. I have had my chances. More than you can possibly imagine. More than I can remember myself. I barely know how my original life looked like. A single mistake then could have risked everything. I figured that if I ever tried to go this far back, this would be my last try." Rose tried to answer, but Hermione held up a hand and continued.

"Look Rose, no one can fool Time forever, as no one could fool Death forever, a certain Tom is the proof. My time was up long ago, and I now know that after this life, I can go with no regrets. I have seen my parents again, for Merlin's sake! I haven't seen them since I sent them to Australia! Mortals are not supposed to be able to do this sort of thing. Every time I cheat Time, I feel like I am reserving myself a place deeper in hell." Rose thought for a short while, before she snapped her fingers.

"Now you are sounding like Dumbledore, or at least like his portrait used to do when I was at the Headmaster's office." Hermione lauged.

"Perhaps, when people get older, they all tend to be the same. I remember now how the Flamels' didn't seem to be overly concerned that the Philosopher's stone was destroyed, which, now that I think about it, is the main concern that Harry and I had this year." Rose smiled.

"Now, back to the point, I was afraid of seeing Harry as I first fell in love with him. There is so many memories that I wanted to have with him, that I never had, I didn't want to lose the hope of ever having them."

"What memories?"

"The Yule Ball in fourth year, for example."

"What happened?"

"First, you need to understand that Harry had never felt love. The closest to love was how Molly – sorry, I mean Mrs. Weasley (Rose almost tried to correct Hermione with 'Grandma') – welcomed him into the Burrow. Harry could perhaps, or perhaps not, that we will never know, and I don't intend to force him to tell us, not be exactly sure of separating different types of love. Maybe he all felt like we loved him as family."

"...O-key?"

"That being said, during fourth year, Harry had a crush on the girlfriend of his fellow Hogwarts champion. He tried to ask her to the ball, which she obviously declined." With a laugh, Hermione continued.

"It was even during that time before the ball which Ron blurted out 'hey Hermione, you're a girl, we can go with you!' Of course, I was put off by the statement and accepted Viktor's invitation."

"He didn't!"

"He did. I remember that Harry just looked at me for a while, before blushing. I wonder what he was thinking."

_"Somewhere along the lines of 'He's right. Before I reprimanded myself for thinking something like that about you. Between the three of us at the time, I think I considered it a gender-neutral friendship that was stronger than any other'"_

_"HEY! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING?"_

_"Actually, Rose wanted to have moral support for this talk _(Hermione looked at Rose, who blushed, she had forgotten that she even asked it of Harry)_. I figured that she wasn't in any trouble and that I would gain more by staying silent."_

_"And you were bloody right, when I get my hands on you-"_

_"Hey! You asked a question and I answered. Go back to your talk."_

_"...No."_

_"What?"_

_"I refuse to do it before you promise that you won't listen in."_

_"…_(Harry showing an image of him pouting)_Fine, I won't eavesdrop any longer."_

_"Good, and by the way, I feel hurt, you know that any girl would feel complimented if the Boy who lived thought in that way of them, and as our Ron pointed out, I am one of them."_

_"You are?"_

_"...Git..."_

With that, Harry was repelled out of the minds of Hermione and Rose.

"Moving on, Harry and Ron decided to ask the Patil twins out in the last minute. I remember that they hardly even danced, any of them. Ron crashed the whole moment and I ended up on the stairs crying."

"And you married _that?_"

"That I did. During the end of the war. People were more or less marrying out of pure celebration. Like in Tom's first fall. Our third year and onwards, along with your years at Hogwarts, introduced the highest rate of first-year students in centuries." Hermione gave a shrug. She'd gotten over it now.

"Harry almost stated that he needed to be alone. He thought that closeness to him meant danger at the time, the very reason he rejected Ginny in the first place. With that, I turned to my other best friend, who just happened to be Ron. Any more questions."

Rose face turned red again.

"No, we can save it for some other time."

Hermione smiled, then she frowned.

"Now, what is this thing you are almost screaming out loud about my birthday?"

"Um... er..."

"Honestly Rose, It is your birthday too."

"Hey! Me and Harry decided to celebrate 'our' birthday at my birthday! It's in more than two months!"

"Sorry to break it to you Rose, but we go by my birthday."

"No way! Why?"

"Because it is the one that is registered in the Hogwarts and in the Ministry files, of course."

Rose pouted. Then she made an imitation of Harry's trademark 'evil grin'. (She didn't know then, that it used to be Sirius', or James', No one will ever know)

"Fine, but I bet that you have forgotten that you will have to buy me a present for tomorrow too, and that you are not the only one on the receiving end from now on."

With that, and the fact that Hermione realized that it was the truth. Everyone knew that there would be a birthday without presents that year.

* * *

><p>An I figure that I do not have much to say for this chapter, save for some apoligies that it took a full four days to write this chapter, and that I may need the following week before I post the next chapter... scary huh? I need to follow the deadlines that I said myself *gasp*.

Now for a rethorical question, which, has no real answer, because I bet 10 imaginary galleons that there is bound to have haters.

Background to the problem: Harry never really got together with Ginny in this universe after the war. I think I mentioned that. Thing is. That leaves us with an open discussion wether or not Harry too was induced with a love potion during sixth year.

The question: Is Ginny going to act like an obessive fan girl, or is should I have her act like normal? I am not too much a fan of anything related to Harry/Ginny, but I can see people's PoV and I do not hold anything against her, so... bashing mode or friendly mode?

Give your honest opinion, and be prepared, because there is people who will be unhappy.

Thanks for your time.

V.T


	11. Handling Sirius Buisness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belongs to J. K . Rowling

All right, I was so compelled to write this, that I completed my longest chapter yet in less than a day. Yesterday was spent proof-reading. I hope you are not too angry with they way the story is going.

* * *

><p><strong>Handling Sirius Business<strong>

Reminder: Sirius sitting by a tree near the Black lake (hmm, smelling unintended pun). He has triggered the alarm charms. No one has yet to come. He is staring at a Raven with green eyes.

An eternity seemed to have passed. Sirius felt that Fate was mocking him, stalling his inevitable capture. He may be the first one to ever escape Azkaban, but Sirius doubted he could do so again, if they even let him back there. Most likely, he would face the Veil or simply just get the Kiss. He shuddered at the thought.

Oh, how the glorious Wizarding Britain had fallen, to the point of prosecuting innocent suspects without proof just for public measure. It sickened him. He hoped that it would have sickened him even if he wasn't the main victim, or else hope may already be lost for the wizards on this godforsaken island. (A/n: err... no offence intended towards Britain in general, just trying to write in a PoV... sorry...)

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard voices. More voices than he'd expected. He looked up to the entrance of the castle to find that an entire crowd of students had exited to get a glimpse of him. _Strange, I would have thought most people would stay in, in fear,_ Sirius thought, impressed that so many – he assumed there also had to be non-Gryffindors in the bunch, as it was way to many people than one house usually contained.

At least everyone stopped a good hundred metres away from the tree. _Wouldn't get too close to the most wanted criminal in Europe, would we?_ He snickered. They must have thought of him going mad. Or just facing the after-effects of Azkaban. The safe proclaimed 'Sanest man in Azkaban' seeming obviously insane was not good promotion for the prison's inmates. But, Sirius figured, it was for the prison.

Suddenly, he felt a pull, lifting him in the air by his feet, leaving him hanging upside-down. A trio approached him, followed by two girls. He looked at the trio, and sighed at the irony. _I knew he would come back to haunt me._

* * *

><p><em>A little while earlier that day<em>

Severus Snape usually hated children. And pranksters in particular. The Weasley twins, he recognized, was the worst pair he had seen since his childhood days, where his personal quad of torturers had made his life at Hogwarts quite undesirable. Thus, he was surprised when five people had requested to meet him. All five Gryffindors. Usually, he would have denied the request, but he couldn't think of a reason why the Potter brat would like to meet him outside of class, considering how he was treated during the potion's sessions.

"Potter, seems like you do like detention so much now, that you want to go to the professors and ask for them before you earn them?" he sneered as soon as they met. Harry just shrugged. The Potter male then nodded in the direction of one of the twins, who handed Snape a piece of parchment. The potion's master quickly examined it, before he took it, figuring that a hexed parchment would have been triggered earlier, if it was touch reliant. The contents shocked him. It was a map, with the locations of the castle's inhabitants, with names attached.

"Where have you gotten this?" Harry tilted his head at the accusation. He gave a small smile.

"It is a map created by a certain quad..."

Snape frowned.

"Where are you going with this? I think I better report this paper to the Headmaster." He smirked. Harry seemed uncaring about the implication.

"And if we propose that you can get a small revenge on my father's friend? Say...Sirius Black? Just an innocent prank or two?" Severus scowled. He had not expected that. Well, he couldn't say he was overly surprised. The twins were known menaces, and the Potter brat was just like his father. With the exception that the younger Potter had excellent grades even in subjects that was biased against him. Snape assumed that it was due to help from the Granger twin girls that always accompanied him, but he couldn't stop that. _Besides_, he thought, _it is also Lily's son._

"I don't think that I am following you." He said, phrasing his wording carefully. He knew he was up against five, although inexperienced, children, but at least two of them were quite skilled with their wands. And said two members of the group had no respect for the teachers. Especially not him.

They gave him innocent looks, but he noticed that they avoided looking him straight into his eyes.

"We know that you know that-"

"Our role models are-"

"The marauders."

"And we thought-"

"That there's no better-"

"Prank, than pranking-"

"Them!"

Snape rolled his eyes. Lions. You could never get an intelligent conversation with them.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for being caught before the act." He smirked. Harry imitated the eye rolling before he pointed on the map.

"By our estimates, Black will enter the grounds tonight. He will come through the path under the Willow. And yes, I know it's function and why it's there, don't try to influence me that way."

Snape did his best to hide his astonishment at the first year. _No one_ was supposed to be that well informed. Not even the Headmaster. Harry took the map back with his left hand, while leaving his right hand extended.

"I don't expect you to take a liking to me, sir. But we might be able to act civil. Merlin knows that we need it for what's coming." Snape thought for a moment, before accepting. Followed by a sneer.

"What are you lot standing here for? Back to your common room. Or den, or whatever you Lions have."

The five left, chatting.

"Do you think he will come? He didn't sound like he will."

"Oh, he will. Or at least he is interested."

"He is? How did you deduce that?"

"He didn't take away any points after our suggestion." Harry finished with a shrug.

"I heard that!" Was the yell from the potions master. But no points were taken regardless.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Looking at the confused convict-who-didn't-know-he-was-declared-innocent, the two Granger (Potter) Girls gave each other a glance.

_"Did we do the right thing?"_

_"Sirius won't be happy."_

_"Oh, c'mon, he won't mind it. Or at least he will understand. Or he will he pissed that the son of the Marauders allied himself with Snivellus, who knows?"_

_"Harry, butt out, stay put as a good bird and leave our moral discussions alone."_

_"Mum, I don't think he understands what you said._"

_"What? That he shall butt out or the word 'moral'?"_

_"Good question."_

_"Hey! I heard that"_

"My, my, it seems like the mutt was caught in the act, weren't you?" The Slytherin head smirked at the hanging Godfather-of-a-raven, Or boy, or whatever-you-call-the-guy-who-is-impossible-to-get-rid-of.

"Snivellus." The man began. "It seems like you have begun to like children now, have you? Quite the change from the Death Lickers you used to be around with. I hope you can control yourself. You know that student-teacher relationships will get you fired." Snape rolled his eyes and lift his wand.

"Quite the joker are, are you? How about this?" A beam of blue light engulfed the hanging man. In his place was now Padfoot, the black dog. For some reason, a bunch of girls who had taken divination fainted at the sight. Around the dog's neck were a band, with a note attached, saying 'property of Harry Potter.'

"Seems like the mutt belongs to the son of his lover, huh? We need to take him to the 'lost property center.'" At the confusion of both pairs of twins, the Professor rolled his eyes again.

"Also know as the Headmaster's Office."

* * *

><p>Harry flew into the Headmaster's office through the window, transforming back shortly before the group would arrive. The Headmaster in question was sitting by his desk, eyes twinkling like usual.<p>

"Sir, did you like our invitation to Sirius?"

"Mr Potter-"

"Please sir, we are out of class, just call me Harry."

"Well then, Harry, I must say that you have an odd sense of humour. And a big heart. It takes a lot to converse with a former enemy, and a lot more to befriend him." Harry smiled.

"I am sitting here, next to you, on a first name basis, am I not?" the headmaster chuckled.

"Touché."

The door was opened, by the twins carrying Padfoot. The girls and Potion Professor followed. Harry was surprised that Snape was still in their presence, but figured that he couldn't pass seeing the Marauder in a shock. Here. He waved his wand and the dog turned back into the ragged man, sitting on the floor in front of the desk. He was looking rather... strange.

Sirius was at a loss of words. But he tried anyways.

"James..." The boy in front of him burst out into a laugh.

"Sirius, you might not be hallucinating, but I am afraid you are mistaking me for someone else."

Sirius eyes widened.

"Harry?"

Silence. The tension was high. Or at least Sirius thought so. Had he not been in a state of utter confusion, he would have noticed that the girls had a hard time not bursting into a laugh, the twins and the headmaster was just awaiting Harry's reply. Snape was without an expression, as usual, but you could tell that he was struggling to keep a mask. For the better or worse.

"Harry? Is that you?"

Still silence.

_"Oh get on with it will you? Stop making him squirm!"_

_"But it's fun!"_

_"...Prat...You are sleeping in your own bed tonight."_

_"But I already am!"_

_"And it will stay that way for a long while."_

Mental pout from Harry.  
>"Harry! You got to believe me! The world is lying to you! I swear I didn't do it!"<p>

Harry rose an eyebrow.

"Did what?"

Sirius stopped. Now he was _really _confused. He looked at his old rival, who was still trying to keep a neutral face, although you could see his lips twitching slightly.

"You do not read the _prophet_? Everyone does."

"Yes, why? What am I supposed to find?"

"The paper is lying Harry! I swear. I didn't do it."

Rose couldn't hold it in any longer. She began giggling. Followed by Hermione. And soon everyone was laughing at the confusion from Sirius. Well, save for Snape, but a faint smile could be seen even from him. But to cover up, he quickly excused himself and made his return to his chambers, the first small revenge from his childhood executed. And he had Harry to thank for that. Maybe the brat wasn't as bad as he seemed.

"Sirius, are you...serious?" Hermione rolled her eyes and gave her best-friend-secretly-turned-husband a small punch on his shoulder, the pun had been used enough. For the first time in a decade, Sirius was truly smiling, only that he didn't know why yet. But it was bound to be good, in this friendly atmosphere, right?

Dumbledore stood up, and walked over to one of the bookshelves, where he took out a bunch of papers.

"Here Harry, the latest two weeks of _The Prophet_. You may find it interesting."

Harry picked up the first paper, dated at the birthday of his wife. He coughed before reciting.

"'_Rat Caught?_

_Yesterday Evening, an urgent press conference was held at the Ministry of Magic. The matter? Apparently, the dead earner of an Order of Merlin, third grade, Peter Pettigrew, was not as dead as he seemed. In front of the heads of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and several members of the Wizengamot, the man was unmasked. What was even more shocking was a revelation of the Potter family, from ten years ago. Under the influence of Veritaserum, Pettigrew revealed himself not only to be a Death Eater, but also the hidden secret keeper of the Potters. This means that at least one charge against a man in Azkaban is false. Furthermore, he confessed to killing the twelve muggles, as well as staging his own death on the day following the death of the Potters. The minister has announced that the trial of Sirius Black will be looked into and investigated. For more info-_' Well, I think I don't need to mention the references on the other pages."

The Granger twins were still giggling, apparently sharing some kind of joke, but Sirius couldn't hear them. Nor would he care even if they had been yelling it. He was just staring. Confusion was an understatement. Harry coughed again before taking the next paper in the pile.

"'_Sirius Black, Innocent!_

_The Daily Prophet are pleased to be able to say to it's readers that the danger of the escaped convict, Sirius Black, is unfounded. Sirius Black was today officially declared innocent of all charges and will have his escape pardoned. With the confession of Peter Pettigrew, along with an insurance that Black was never a Death Eater, the Ministry offers their deepest apologies that an arrest was placed upon the man. However, a shocking revelation was discovered in the files of the DMLE. Sirius Black did never get a Trial. The Ministry is currently investigating the reason behind this step outside of the normal prosecuting. B. Crunch, the head auror and judge of the time, has refused to give a comment. Sirius Black could not be contacted by any Journalists. A Harry Potter has initiated a reward to whoever can give him information on how to find Black. When asked for a comment, he replied: "A personal research in the history of my family revealed that Sirius Black is my godfather, whom I have never met. I will do what I can to repair that." For more-' _Do I need to continue?"

Sirius was shocked. And regretting he didn't get a paper the last weeks. Harry smiled innocently at him.

"And the paper was lying? Oh my, what have you really done? Confunded Peter into believing he is guilty?"

Sirius felt that he finally caught on. He began laughing. Or barking, whatever could be called fitting. Everyone at the Hogwarts grounds had known he was innocent. Only that he hadn't known they knew. Then he he snapped out of it. He looked his godson in he eyes.

"You knew?"

Here, the Headmaster interrupted with his chuckle.

"Sirius, if I might go by your given first name? (Sirius nodded) Harry was the boy to hand in Peter in the first place." Sirius stared in awe.

"How did you know?" The trio of first years glanced at each other, followed by a questioning look to the headmaster, who was suddenly deep in thought. Harry was the first one to speak, followed by a continuation of the other two.

"Headmaster, we believe that-"

"Regardless of what you say-"

"We will tell him later."

"We also believe that-"

"It is better to-"

"Get it over with." All three of them smiled. Harry then continued.

"We do need a few things if we are going to win. I rather have my godfather on my side acting while I am at Hogwarts, than having him kept in the dark. And you will not be able to stop me."

Sirius was amazed about how they managed to have such a good synchronisation, but he noted that the headmaster did not seem surprised. Sirius figured that the trio had done it before plenty of times during their first month at Hogwarts. Dumbledore sighed. Why couldn't they see it what consequences it could bring to introduce time-travel to the greatest prankster in the history of Hogwarts? It was for the greater good to let it stay silent. He tried to open his mouth to argue, but found that no words could leave his throat. Rose giggled for a while. Hermione just smiled. Harry tried to look innocent. The two adult men just looked confused.

"Sir. I believe you took an Oath not to stand in our way, you know, the one with the condition that we down Tom." Hermione explained. Dumbledore glared.

"Oh, and while we're at it, to show that we are keeping our ends of the deal, catch!" Harry picked out the diadem from... well.. somewhere, no one else could really tell where. He made a mental note to thank Hagrid from giving him the idea of an enchanted pouch. Dumbledore caught the diadem in confusion.

"This, sir, is the fabled diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, it has been in Tom's possession until now. I hope you figure out how to destroy – yes destroy – it. Our bodies can't handle the spell work, and we got no resources to do it yet. We promise to bring you the other artefacts as soon as we get them." Dumbledore paled at the thought of having to destroy a legendary item owned by a founder.

"Sir, I think that, if you will take the time, to look up the word 'Horcruxes' in the restricted section, you will find the means." Dumbledore nodded, noting that he would look it up. He had heard the term before, but couldn't quite place what kind of magic it involved.

"Now, Sir, I hope that we can get some time to speak with my Godfather, in private. Good night, headmaster." Leaving the old wizard still in confusion, Harry took Sirius hand and walked him out of the office, Rose and Hermione quickly following.

* * *

><p>Sirius noted that they weren't going towards the Gryffindor tower. Harry noticed.<p>

"Sirius, have you ever heard of 'The room of requirement'?" Sirius nodded. He and James had found it during their seventh year, but they hadn't told anyone, not even their fellow marauders. Mainly because the room had been empty (the result if you walked back and forth, but didn't really think of anything).

"We want to wait until we get there, the walls, or rather the portraits, has ears, and some things are best to be left unsaid to the Headmaster."

"Harry? Didn't he say that the castle was sentient?" Harry chuckled.

"Oh, he did. But you see, the castle can notify him of presences, and signatures. He could tell that foreign people, or people who didn't belong here was at the train. He could probably be told that Quirrel is in fact hiding Voldemort, because of the evil aura. He can not, though, simply hear every conversation going on in the castle."

"But he knew about us... didn't he?" Rose asked.

"He also had a chance to read the twins, didn't he?"

"Yes but..."

"He also had a chance to consort with the sorting hat, didn't he?"

"Yes, but-"

"And you must realize, that being the oh-so-great manipulator that he is, he also must be well-versed in the art of bluffing." Rose was silent.

"This is how it works. I know how hard you worked in your first years at school, okay?" Rose nodded.

"I also know, that you went out of your way, per 'Mione's request, not to try to give off the same image as she had. Putting the best grades of the year and having the image of the perfect daughter of two war heroes, you must have been quite popular, no?" Rose blushed.

"Therefore, can't I make the assumption, and accuse you, of having gone out with one of the more popular boys at the school?" Giving it a thought, Rose realized it was true.

"You see? He knew we were foreign, yet still we were in the register to attend the school, save for you. We sat together, implying we knew each other. We all got sorted together, but the hat took only time to really converse with 'Mione, hearing her plans out. Oh, and also the case of us hexing Malfoy at the lake, before we were supposed to know any spells. The deduction?"

"Yeah, yeah, he got us. He pulled out a card he didn't truly have, and got an alliance with us. Happy?"

"As long as you know that I am right."

"Prat!"

Rose sneered and playfully hit him. Sirius was looking, a little disoriented. They were either speaking in riddles, playing around, or they were seriously having a conversation which outsiders would be unable to deduct anything from, other than the fact that the Headmaster was an eavesdropper with many methods.

Hermione was the first one to get to the corridor, since she didn't stop to discuss what theories that Harry had gotten about Dumbledore. She was on her third turn when they finally arrived. With a wave, she opened the door and all four walked in.

They entered a room identical to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sat down into a sofa and motioned the others to follow. Harry and Rose sat down next to her and Sirius took a spot on the opposite sofa, so that he could face them. He was deep in thought.

"Maybe you shouldn't think so much, _Padfoot_. It doesn't suit you." Harry smirked.

"How do you-"

"Know about you, dad, _Wormtail_ and Moony's furry little problem? Well, that is for us to know and for you to find out, preferably tonight." Sirius stared, _no one_ was supposed to know. But figures, Harry had caught the rat, after all. Phrasing his words carefully, he stated:

"I don't believe there's any records that you could have researched that speaks about that..."

"Oh, there isn't don't worry, I doubt even McGonagall knows about your animagi."

"How... Wait, stop, I get it, I won't ask."

"Right, glad we are on the same page." Rose began smirking too. Hermione's eyes widened a bit, before she spoke hastily:

"Ah, I almost forgot, we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Hermione Potter, and this is Rose Potter. We are known as the Granger twins, if anyone else asks." Sirius stared.

"Potter? But Lily and James only had one child...But Rose, you _do_ look like a Potter. But your sister really don't." Rose giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Because Harry is their only child, don't worry, James didn't cheat."

"How come you go by the name of Potter then?"

"Oh, it's because..." She turned the following into a whisper. "because Harry is my husband."

"_WHAT?_" Sirius yelled. Harry was glad they were in an isolated room.

"Are you serious?"

"Last time I checked... you were, not me. Although, it might have been my name, had I been male."

Sirius began laughing, or rather _barking_. "James is so going to kill me the next time I see him, in the after-life or not." Then he scowled.

"But that does not explain why Rose is also a Potter. Sisters don't change their names when they marry." Rose giggled again.

"Who said that she was my sister?"

Sirius looked a bit confused.

"You just introduced yourselves as the Granger twins, did you not?"

"Yes, Granger is my maiden's name." Hermione began.

"But not Rose's?"

"No..."

"Oh, get on with it, _Mum._" Rose laughed.

"Did you just call her _mum_?" Sirius gasped.

"Why, of course. Isn't that what children call their mothers?"

Sirius blinked.

"And Harry is...?"

"He's my dad. By blood adoption. I was born a Weasley."

"So, Hermione and Harry decided to adopt you, huh? Why do you and Hermione look so alike then, if Harry did the Blood adoption? You do have the Potter traits, you know."

"Oh, that's because she's-"

"Rose, I think you are being a little to hasty, and far to blunt." Hermione blushed.

"My biological mother as well." Rose finished.

Sirius blinked. They could see that he was trying to recount their ages.

"Right, so how old are you, Rose?"

"Umm, I would have turned twelve some weeks ago, official birthday, but I was born on October 31th."

"And you Hermione?"

"Twelve, two weeks ago."

"And you got a daughter who is one month younger than you? Are you bloody mad? Not to mention defying biology?"

"Since when did wizards bother with biology?"

"That's got nothing to do with having a girl giving birth to a child who should have been impregnated... oh Merlin, more than seven months before you were born." Hermione laughed.

"Look Rose, a male who knows about the birds and bees, can we keep him? Pleeaaasee Harry?"

They all laughed, at Sirius frustration.

"Now get... on with the story, will ya?"

"Right, it started sometime in July, in the year of 2059-"

"Did you say 2059?"

"Did you or did you not tell me to get on with the story?"

"Answer the sodding question, oh great wife of my godson."

"Fine then,_ yes, _I said 2059."

"… But that's in bloody 68 years!"

"… Point being?"

"That's impossible!"

"The rest of the story you have been told so far haven't? The first thing you truly argue against is the _year_ where we began our tale?" Sirius was a bit put off. But he nodded. Hermione laughed.

"You, dear Black, are an unique case of man."

"So I've heard."

"… But you won't score anything with me, I'm taken. Go for Rose, although, I don't know if she should date someone of your age..."

"Mum! Technically, I used to be older than he is now!"

"But you aren't right now, are you?"

"But he looks _good_! And he's got quite the reputation among many of Hogwarts' former students!"

Sirius grinned, but was a bit frightened that the words were spoken by a twelve year old girl.

"I don't care, you will not date a man physically older than you by more than twenty years, or even ten. And no Harry, I won't let you pull anything either." Harry looked at her as if she was mad.

"Our daughter, with my _Godfather_?" Hermione rolled her eyes. Someone couldn't take a joke when it came to relationships.

"Anywaaays, where was I? Yes, about summer 2059. Right? We discovered that I had been manipulated into marrying Rose's biological father after the war. Harry and I had always been closer, even being listed for a soul bond."

"I take it that Soul bonds are not a myth then?"

"No, they are not, but they won't work if one of the two is already married."

"So, what did you do?"

"Well, I planned to take the first ticket back here, and two people happened to tag along, I guess." Hermione shrugged.

"Long story short, my real daughter and the love of my life went close to seventy years back in time, so that we could be together."

"And you adopted Rose in this time-"

"So that she would gain the protection of the Potter house. Also, we noticed that she legally would be our heir..."

"Don't start that conversation again!" Rose yelled.

"Calm down sweetie, we are not. We have more Sirius business to attend to."

"I wish someone would stop with those horrible jokes." Sirius mentioned.

"I thought you enjoyed them more than we did."

"Are you barking mad?"

"No, I'm you."

"Harry, could you get your... ehm, wife to stop teasing me and get on with the story?"

"Hermione, it's soon curfew..."

"Honestly Harry, have you ever cared?" Seeing as Harry's face turned a bit red. She continued.

"Thought so. Well, we ended up little before we got our Hogwarts letters, and we simply 'met up' in Diagon alley, bonding quicker than anyone could say 'marriage' and spent the last month at my house."

"Sounds like a boring honeymoon to me."

"Wasn't too bad, at least it saved Harry from being in his cupboard."

"Did you just say cupboard?"

"Yes."

"Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding world, living in a _Cupboard?_"

Harry sighed.

"Oh, how I wished someone had reacted that way the last time around..."

"Who in Merlin's bloody arse would let him sleep in a cupboard?"

"The Dursleys." The three Potters said in unison.

"Dursleys? Who are they?"

"It's my Aunt's family, on my mother's side." Harry explained.

"Petunia?" Sirius paled.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why where you with your aunt?"

"Honestly? I think it's because Dumbledore ignored my parents' will"

"He did _what_?"

"Never mind. I did not say anything." Harry muttered.

"Well, you better tell me right now, I've got some-"

Sirius did never get further, before he was silence silently and wandlessly by Hermione. She seemed a bit hurt.

"May I or may I not continue soon?" With nothing else available, Sirius just nodded.

"Good doggie. Now, we are back into our pre-teens, we got an extra meddler-"

"Hey!" Rose interrupted, but Hermione gave her a quick glare, before silencing her too.

"An extra meddler, who just happens to be my daughter here. There's also the matter of the war still going on... Yes, Voldemort is still alive, and yes, he will still try to go after Harry. We know of his plans, his measures towards immortality and how to stop him. We just need to play our cards right. And perhaps gain some more respect from the 'adults'."

"We are prepared to do anything to change the future for the better. Last time. Moony died at the final battle as the last remaining Marauder. One Weasley son died, Nymphadora Tonks died, orphaning Teddy Lupin. Yes, Remus did get a child with your cousin. I see you wonder where you were. You were lost in a battle in the Department of Mysteries, in the ministry of magic, five years from now. Your cousin Bellatrix sent you into the Veil of Death with a stunner." Sirius looked a bit disgusted.

"Was it anything more?"

"You forgot to mention, my dear, that you ended up being love potioned by a man we thought of our best friend." Harry suggested.

"There is that too." Hermione frowned. She removed the silences from the two. Rose didn't say anything, she was too busy pouting.

"That is quite the tale, I tell you lass. How do you suggest to prove it?"

Hermione looked into Sirius eyes. He gasped as memories was poured in, using legilimency.

"Satisfied?" She asked, after she had finished sending most of the memories of the war, and a bit of the years at Hogwarts. Nothing about her countless other time travels, though.

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"What more do you want now? I am tired."

Sirius formed a wicked grin. The original one. Rose noted how it looked and promised herself to practice it.

"I see that there is some unfinished matters with a certain Dursley left. I think I will have _very _fun while you are completing your year at school."

"You won't let us join in?" The trio yelled?

"After your prank? I am considering not to."

It was then that it hit Sirius.

"Hold on a minute! If it was 2059, you were..." Hermione seemed to count for a second.

"I believe I was eighty years old, Harry just a year younger, then Rose would have been around... umm..."

"Fifty four, mum."

"Right, somewhere around there."

Sirius grinned.

"Well, I must say, young lady, that you look rather stunning, considering your age."

Rose feigned hurt.

"Are you calling me _old_?"

"You're too old for my taste."

"That's it! No food for you tonight!" They all laughed.

And with that, they figured it was time to go to bed. With the Potter luck, any minute past curfew could be life-threatening.

* * *

><p>An. Yes, I think Sirius should have reacted stronger to all the revelations, but please keep in mind that he had just also gotten to know he had been declared innocent etc. I will have him having a more Sirius talk in the next chapter. Along with them planning the future, perhaps.

And no, there will be no Sirius/Rose pairing. It would be waay to gross.

Currently, I am planning for combining the Sirius conversation with the Halloween events in the next chapter, so you will possibly have to rejoice at my attempts at longer chapters.

I also want to share with you how happy I am that many want to comment at my question in my previous chapter. Keep the opinions coming! The readers is what makes the story!

At the moment, I am considering having Ginny act as much as in canon as possible, well, until I decide what to do with the Chamber of Secret.

And for those who wonder, I had forgotten the order of the events in the Philosopher's stone, so I thought I missed the timing of the Quidditch thing, thus, I was leaning towards having them all try out in second year instead of Harry getting to join in first. I realize now that the first flying period is not until after the Halloween. We'll see what happens later.

Will hopefully get one or two more chapters done this week

V.T


	12. Universal Differences

Disclaimer: All rights, all characters in this story are the property of J. K. Rowling.

Eeh, I _was_ going to write about the Halloween event, I promise! But...umm... while I was writing, I just got some strange kind of idea. *hereby invoking the power of AU*

* * *

><p><strong>Universal Differences<strong>

By the time of breakfast the following morning, all houses seemed to be aware of Sirius' presence at Hogwarts. He had slept over in the Room of Requirements, trying to restore a bit of energy. While a lot of the students seemed to be wanting to see the sole man, innocent or not, who had been able to escape Azkaban, a lot of them was afraid to be in the same hallway as him as well.

Probably most of the fear could be credited to all the stories they had been told when they were growing up. Not everyone had gotten over since the revelation two weeks prior that the Black heir had, in fact, not been the right hand man of the last Dark Lord. Sirius, on the other hand, was not at all bothered by his new image. He liked being somewhat in the spotlight, as he liked being the opposite of all that Slytherin embodied. While a Slytherin had ambition of being the best, a member of the snake-house never stepped out of the shadows before he or she was ready.

The moment he stepped out of the Room though, he had been forced to be looking behind his back all the way down to the Great Hall, as well as he had to watch out for any traps in front of him. The twins were very intent to get the better of their idol, just the way Harry had helped the Slytherin head get his revenge the day before.

Naturally, being a marauder up against two third-years, it was not much of a challenge. Or at least no one could see him breaking a sweat. If someone would read his mind, on the other hand, they would find that he was quite impressed with how far they had gotten, no doubt some ideas could be credited to the works of the Potters. That was something he had to talk to Harry about.

When he entered the Great Hall, the murmuring actually stopped. It was highly unusual, but it was most likely that everyone wanted to hear the conversation between the famous escapee and his godson, them being two of the most known men (or boys) in their country, or just because they were the current targets of gossiping. Sirius made his way to the Gryffindor table, avoiding the invisible rope intended to make people fall over.

He could swear he heard a whisper like "Merlin, he's _good_." from somewhere, but he pretended not to notice. The three Potters, however, seemed to eat in obliviousness. They clearly weren't interested in whatever was happening. Or just so used to being gossiped about, that they had learned to shut out their surroundings. Or it simply was because they had used a Privacy charm. Sirius didn't know which. A fact he soon wished he had found out.

He grabbed his godson by his shoulder. The next thing he knew, he was lying down on the floor.

"...Oops..:" A certain brown-haired girl said. Her black haired 'twin' just laughed.

"Never approach a paranoid teenage (although she didn't say war veteran) Hogwarts student from behind. Especially if that student lives in the same House as the Weasley twins." Rose said, since Hermione was still speechless, her cheeks being in a shade remotely close to pink. When she finally spoke, her words were coming in a very fast manner.

"IamsorrySirius. I (slowing down) just don't respond very well to surprises."

Sirius tried to sit up, his body still felt heavy.

"What did you just use?"

"She used one of her practised silent Stunners."

Harry responded, before taking away the Privacy charm. It didn't serve any use now, when everyone was looking their way now. Sighing, he tried to think of something to say that didn't sound wrong. For some reason or another, people from all four Houses wanted to listen in.

"Please remind me every now and then not to mess with your w-girlfriend, Harry." The eavesdroppers gasped at the revelation. The six, which meant the Potters, Sirius himself, and the twins, could swear they could hear hearts break. At least they didn't have to hide their affections, but that was not enough consolation compared to all the attention they would be getting.

"Nice Sirius, now, care to tell me why the first thing as a free man you do is to turn the majority of the female student body against me?" Hermione groaned. Sirius grinned, trying to save some face.

"Just payback for the favour just now."

"As long as you don't ask me to keep the change."

A chill went down Sirius' spine at the hint. He thought that maybe hiding from the Aurors would have been preferable to what the future Potter-Granger matriarch would do to those on her bad side. He was happy he wasn't bearing the Dark Mark. They were interrupted by the Headmaster, as he stood up and spoke.

"Mr. Potter, Misses Granger and Mr. Black, if you would kindly meet me at my office after your meal." The students of Hogwarts took that as a signal to stop looking, go back to eating, but most important of all, back to the gossiping.

"What could that be about?"

Sirius asked, scowling. Harry shrugged.

"He probably just want to scold us. Or he could try to find out what we did last night."

"You seem to be implying that you were naughty." Sirius teased.

"Well, looking at the time, we came back to our dorms two hours after curfew."

"There is that."

They dropped the matter, and went on with discussing more interesting matters. Such as the weather.

* * *

><p>Before they entered the office, the three first years burst out laughing. Sirius looked at them in confusion.<p>

"Oh, just something we realized." Harry told him.

"_We_?"

"Uhm... we didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I share a soul bond with Hermione, as you are aware of." Harry began.

"Uhh, yes?" Sirius couldn't see where this was going.

"Turns out that the blood adoption included Rose in the bond."

"Bloody he-"

"Language!" Hermione and Rose interrupted at the same time.

"When did you begin to care about language again?" Harry asked.

"Since now." Hermione responded smugly.

"When we assumed that a godfather of yours would begin to chase girls again. Wouldn't want him to be a bad influence of our godchildren, would we?" Rose said with an innocent face, causing Sirius to blush a bit and cough.

"So, she is with you in your bond, okay. What's that got to do with anything?"

The three Potters stared at him as if he was alien.

"I guess that I should interpret that as 'a lot'"

Harry regained his composure the fastest.

"...Sirius, have you never read about soul bonds?"

"Yes, they are an ancient form of bonds between fated partners that allows- BLOODY- Sorry..." Sirius said quickly as he saw the reaction of both of the girls.

"...So you've got those two in your head all the time?"

"Yea, but it's not that bad. We can also block our minds with occlumency." Harry shrugged.

"So you can't, like, take a peek when they... you know?" All three of the 'children' blushed.

"None of your business!" Hermione said, trying to tell him off. Harry tried to change the subject.

"Err...guys? We are standing outside the Meddler's Dwelling, you might want to keep your voice down." Before the matter escalated, Hermione and Sirius turned their heads towards him and nodded. They knocked on the door.

They were met with a surprising, yet pleasant sight when they found that there was not one, not two, but three people already visiting the office. The first one was sitting in one of the chairs, the back facing the door, he was easily recognized by Harry and Hermione, with his ragged clothes and stains of grey hair. Before they could greet him, though, they were embraced by two even more familiar people.

"Mum? Dad? Why are you here... or rather _how_ can you be here?" Hermione asked. It was widely known that muggles couldn't approach Hogwarts in any way, due to the wards. Dumbledore gave them a smile, his eyes eerily twinkling as usual. He waved his hand towards some papers.

"It seems, Misses Granger, as you are not as muggleborn as we were led to believe." Hermione's eyebrows rose, she had never known about this. Maybe it was a difference between the two universes, but there wasn't supposed to be one. _Or it could actually be a difference, because of the butterfly effect._ She regretted never having looked deeper into her family history.

"B-b-but no one in my family has been working magic as far as I know. Have you been tricking me, Mum?" A memory of Hermione using charms to send her Parents away during the second war sprung to mind.

"Hermione...Rose (Emma remembered to include her granddaughter in the last second before it looked suspicious) we were just as surprised as you were." Dumbledore, still smiling, handed the papers over to the eldest Granger girl.

"I was, forgive me, having an urge to look into the history of my students. I know I should have asked you, but with all the rumours going on at the moment, I felt that I'd rather be knowing than be kept in the dark." Harry quietly snorted, thinking of the hypocrisy. Hermione eyed the papers. Her eyes were becoming slightly bigger, but before she could say anything, Dumbledore continued.

"Since I, sorry for the prejudices, was looking at your performances in class, I knew that the two of you (indicating the 'twins') were at a level too high to be normal." Rose looked confused.

"The ministry have used statistics as an actual proof of Pureblood Supremacy." Dumbledore began explaining.

"What was found was, that wizards and witches born into pureblood lines in fact held a higher average level than muggleborn. Imagine how happy our friends, the Malfoys, were at that result.

"What caught my eye was that you two, based on the words from a number of teachers (The three of them silently cursed, Hermione and Rose were, sadly, not known for their ability to hold back...which resulted in them having more than perfect marks.) and they were very impressing. In fact, they were off the charts for any muggleborn, or any muggle raised wizard or witch ever. The biggest talent before you was, not so shocking, Tom Riddle." There was a short break, before Rose asked.

"And that leads to what?"

Dumbledore looked a little tired, as he continued.

"Because the more... Pureblood supporting families began spouting a bit of nonsense, I decided to do some investigation. It turns out that the name Granger was not from your paternal grandfather, but your grandmother." Hermione looked a bit confused.

"I knew _that_. But still, our family is not really know for having magical children before, is it?"

"Actually..." Dumbledore said. "Have you ever checked the name of your paternal grandfather?"

Here, Dan Granger was first to shake his head.

"Contrary to popular belief, you don't need to have an upbringing with academical parents to earn a job as a doctor. Or a dentist." Hermione blinked. Her father had never spoken about his childhood to her before.

"I was orphaned..." Dan began. "before I got to know my parents. My mother got pregnant to a man she didn't know well, highly unusual at the time. Shunned by society, she gave birth at her home, dying in the process. The nurse who was helping brought me to the orphanage." Somehow, the story was eerily familiar to the already mentioned Riddle.

"That explains why we always go to Mum's parents during Christmas!" Hermione exclaimed, making everyone chuckle.

"Sorry, go on, please." Hermione said, a little red on the cheeks.

_"Getting back into the mindset of our bodies?" _Harry teased.

_"Oh, shut up!" _Hermione blushed even more. This time, Emma also had, while a little shorter, story of her own.

"Girls, I had a small talk with my mother a few days ago. Imagine my surprise when she was very happy and immediately yelled out her delight, and I quote 'I am so proud, Emma, that our family finally has children with the gift back!' and I only mentioned that you were going to a boarding school in Scotland. It turns out that she grew up among magic, being the firstborn squib in a rather small and unknown pureblooded family."

"She never told you that magic existed?" Hermione asked.

"She thought that the magic had been lost from our line and was too ashamed, being disowned by my grandfather and so on." Emma explained, as if was obvious.

"But there's no pureblooded family that is unknown in Britain!" Dumbledore chuckled.

"You're quite correct, miss Granger. However, across the Atlantic Ocean, there are quite a few families that does not bother with blood purity, as long as the children still are magical. I am afraid, though, that your maternal ancestors did not leave any mentionable legacy, they seem to be born of muggleborn immigrants, which, over time, is the same as being pureblood."

"...Okay... And what is the point in telling me all this? It is not as if it changes anything at all."

Rose blurted out. Hermione, on the other hand, was biting her lip as she always did while thinking.

"Actually Rose, it could mean all the difference in the world! Look, if Mum and Dad are classified as Squibs and not Muggles, it means that no one could argue if we want to bring them into any of our legal matters. We won't get warnings if we use magic at home! We could show them what we learn at school!"

She spoke happily, knowing that it had troubled her parents in her first life, all the secrecy, how she had been unable to show anything school-related during the summer breaks. Now she could do it freely. For her speech, she was awarded by a kiss on the forehead from Harry, which made her cheeks turn red for the third time since breakfast. Harry then looked a little worried.

"Mr. Granger, I hope you are not offended, but have you been able to check the name of your father?" Dan looked a little bit confused at the question. Hermione quickly explained.

"Dad, you need to know, that in our world, the names of your parents and their heritage are very important. Not that Harry cares about the sort, but he is a little bit afraid that your unknown father is could be someone like... say Riddle." The thought was really silly, Hermione had to admit, but she was also quite worried. Dumbledore seemed to share their worry.

"There is a way to check, if you would like to, Mr. Granger. We would need a sample of your blood, though." Dan gulped.

"It isn't for some strange kind of ritual, is there?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"None of the sorts! We just need to drop it on an enchanted piece of parchment that is made by the goblins, and it will magically show a birth certificate of some sorts." Dan breathed out in relief.

"If you would like to, I could schedule you a meeting at Gringotts, where you could do the test at a date in the near future." Dumbledore finished. Dan looked at his 'daughter_s_'. Rose was looking with interest, but she had to admit to herself, that being three generations away, it did not concern her.

"I will Floo them now, since I do not have any other urgent matters. I will leave it to you to not cause any disturbance in my office while I am gone." A moment later, he had disappeared in flames, something which made the elder Grangers jump in surprise. Harry patted Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry dear, there's no relation between you and Riddle, I am sure." Hermione looked at her boyfriend...husband.<p>

"How can you be so sure?"

Harry smiled, and made a hiss. Sirius, Rose and the last visitor, whom had been silent during the family matters, all jumped in surprise.

"You're a Parselmouth?" Harry glanced at Hermione.

"You left that out yesterday?" She shrugged.

"It didn't seem important."

"It's a dark trait!" Sirius exclaimed. Harry just smiled. He pointed at the last man in the room.

"And being a werewolf isn't?" The man stood up.

"H-h-how did you-"

"Moony?" Sirius interrupted.

"Padfoot, long time no see. You are fast to notice old friends." Remus laughed, giving him a small punch, hitting the shoulder.

"Blimey, you look like you have been transforming constantly for the last twelve years!" Remus chuckled at the greeting.

"It's not as if you look like _you_ been anything but transforming yourself." Sirius looked at his own clothes.

"You got me there."

"So, what's up with young Prongslet? How did he know? And how come he can speak...?" Harry smiled. He had always thought Sirius was the one to come up with the nickname.

"As for how I knew, here is not the place to speak about it. As for the Parsel, it's just an ability I gained during Halloween ten years ago." Remus looked relieved. Emma then asked.

"What's the fuss with hissing? It's not as if there isn't stranger thing you lot can do." Hermione groaned.

"Mum! The last speaker of the snake-tongue was Voldemort himself! It is a trait only the darkest of wizards carries." She then realized why Harry had just spoken in it. She gave him a hug. Rose tilted her head slightly, ready to ask why. She got a disappointed look from her mother.

"I couldn't understand what he said, could you?" To Hermione's surprise, Rose _nodded_.

"Must be something I got from the blood adoption, then."

"What's the importance of whether or not you can speak to snakes?"Dan interrupted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What it means, Dad, is that had we been able to, it would have meant we were related to _him_."

"And who is that?" At this, Hermione began gritting her teeth. Sometimes, she wondered if she had been so daft when Rose grew up. Rose made a mental note to always take her future children seriously, no matter their age.

"Voldemort, as he calls himself, was the darkest Wizard in history. He was so fearsome that the whole Wizarding World refers to him as 'you-know-who' or 'he-who-must-not-be-named.' He was more or less ruling Britain with fear ten years ago, promoting the Pureblooded supremacy and acting like the Wizarding counterpart of Hitler. Only, he was executing muggleborns, halfbloods, half-breeds and anyone who opposed him." Dan and Emma was looking a bit sickened. They then realized who were in their company. They gasped, spreading confusion between the other five.

"I didn't recognize you before, but you are Sirius Black! The wanted escapee!" Sirius began laughing. Hermione sighed.

"Mum, his name was cleared two weeks ago. At least in our world. The muggle news hasn't announced it?" Emma shook her head.

"You know that trials are proceeding much slower among the muggles, we can't just free the time so fast. I guess that it would look suspicious. Why didn't they discover that you were innocent in your trial in the first place? I thought you had means to make people speak the truth." Sirius smiled sadly.

Hermione continued to explain, a little annoyed that her parents had never listened during the summer break. Or at least not listened seriously.

"He never got a trial." Gasps were heard from all the adults, save for Sirius himself.

"Are you serious?"

"No, he is." She pointed. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I thought you promised to stop that."

"Sorry, couldn't help it, new company and all." Hermione grinned. Emma made a cough.

"Back to the point. No trial?"

"You got to understand mum. He was accused of betraying and orphaning Harry, as well as the murder of thirteen people." Dan's eyebrows rose.

"I've heard people getting a trial for worse. If this Voldmort was so bad, the standards must really be messed up among wizards." Hermione's lips formed a thin line. Honestly! Talking to her parents could be so frustrating. Academics really couldn't believe anything until they had proof in their hands. She also realized the reason why she had been brought up to show off with her knowledge during her childhood. Another mistake which she would not pass down to her children in the future.

_"Too late..."_

_"Oh Rose, in your case, you can't say you didn't benefit."_

_"I can't?"_

_"I quote: 'and he was quite a good kisser, too' about a certain blonde."_

_"Oh, shut up."_

She resumed to try to explain to her parents. Dreadful task, she thought.

"Vold_e_mort was _that_ bad, yes. There's not a single family, save for his followers, who have not lost at least one member to his reign. Sirius here was personally accused of being his right hand man. He was evil and cruel beyond comparison. He was also the most powerful wizard since the founders of Hogwarts." Seeing as neither of the Marauders tried to correct her, Dan and Emma had to accept what she said as the truth.

"How come his reign ended ten years ago, then?" Here, everyone who knew magic assumed a sad look. Hermione once again took the task of explaining. Even if she didn't act as a know-it-all in this time, she still had the urge to teach anyone who had the need to learn. Her parents were no exception.

"On October 31th, 1981 Voldemort personally attacked the Potter residence." her parents gasped.

"He first killed James Potter. He then went up to the nursery, where Harry was lying with his mother, Lily." A tear went down Hermione's cheek. Sirius sat down into Remus' chair and covered his face with his hands. Rose and Remus, on the other hand, were listening with interest. It was the first time either of them had heard the uncensored story. Harry was silent. He knew that his wife was the better storyteller, and he didn't want to speak about the incident which forever marked him with fame. Especially not in front of his parents-in-law.

"His goal that night was not to kill the whole family, but Harry and Harry alone. He ordered Lily Potter to move aside, and she refused. He used a curse labelled as unforgivable to kill her instantly. When he moved on to kill Harry, something went wrong. The very same curse, commonly thought to be impossible to block, was _reflected_ and ripped his body apart, leading to his demise."

"Bloody-" Dan began. Needless to say, he stopped as he remembered in which company he was, three Granger women looking ready to scold him.

"Since then, Harry has been famous, sorry love, but they need to know."

"No worries 'Mione, you can't say that I am not used to it..." He gave her a sad smile.

"Thanks. Harry is called The-boy-who-lived ever since that night, since he is the only one ever to cross Voldemort and survive. He is thought of as the world's saviour. Think like Christ himself. Now, back to our main story. Imagine if Sirius was suspected to be the one who betrayed his parents." Emma covered her mouth with her hand. Dan looked a bit sickened.

"It was like what happened during the time of Charles Lindbergh." Emma nodded.

"Who is-" The elder wizards began.

"Just a muggle during the 20's. Look it up." Hermione dismissed. No point in trying to talk to wizards about it.

"The ministry of magic needed action quick. Long story short, Sirius was captured and sentenced to

a lifetime in the worst prison known to man. One month ago he was the first to ever escape, hence they big news, both to Wizards and Muggles." Dan was having a thoughtful look, and it was not a happy one.

"Dad? What's the matter?"

"If you have been serious – no jokes now – all this time, do you mean that you were serious about everything you told us the last two months? You know..."

"Yes." Hermione was being alert. This wasn't going the way she wanted. Not at all.

"Including-"

"Yes." Emma was confused.

"Hermione, what is your father speaking about."

"Emma! Are you daft?"

Emma looked a little hurt, before her eyes landed on a ring that Hermione suddenly was wearing. Usually, she masked it with a charm.

"Oh god, no..." Dan grabbed Harry.

"Are you sick? My daughter, barely twelve, and you-"

"Dad!"

Dan tried to rant further, but found himself silenced by a tearful daughter.

"We explained it all to you already. You accepted it. Remember?"

_"I suspect some more compulsion charms, mum."_ Rose thought to her.

_"Why? Dumbledore made an Oath, didn't he?"_

_"He only promised not to stand in the way of the Potter house. He didn't know that we are a part of it. Besides, your parents are not included in that oath in any way."_

_"That _bastard!_"_

_"We will handle it later, okay? There is the chance that they are naturally not looking at what we said seriously. I mean, our tale _is_ rather unbelievable at first. You didn't really share your memories with them, did you?"_

_"...Point taken."_

_"Hey, Hermione admitting she was corrected? What has the world-"_

_"Harry! Just shut up."_

"You weren't just kidding about you and Rose? Some excuse to help her stay?" Dan asked. He hadn't refused before, since he couldn't deny a child a roof to live under, due to his own upbringing.

When the two girls shook their heads. Both he and Emma paled. Rose giggled and teased them.

"Sorry to burst your happy bubble, but we do not have the habit of lying to our relatives. Especially not parents." Hermione looked at her with a questioning scowl and put her hands on her hips.

"Say Rose, is there something you want to confess?" Rose opened her mouth, but before she could reply, Dumbledore returned, making them all jump in surprise. Hermione's response once again throwing a spell that hit him in the chest.

"Oops..."

* * *

><p>Since it was a Sunday, they luckily had no classes to attend to after waking Dumbledore up and showering him with apologies. He gave them the message that the goblins had the papers ready and could take a visit the same day. Also, as Harry was a known emancipated adult, and couldn't be stopped from leaving the grounds, Dumbledore allowed them all to follow Dan to check it out. Harry and Rose Flooed first to demonstrate. Remus and Sirius followed. After her parents had disappeared into the flames, Dumbledore stopped Hermione with a worried glance.<p>

"Sorry, Headmaster, but is something amiss?"

"I have to say it is, Miss Granger." Hermione felt the need to correct him, but didn't. She knew she could her secret to make matters worse for him later.

"Can you tell me fast? They might be getting worried."

Dumbledore sighed. He held up his wand. Hermione quickly summoned it, afraid of a memory charm. As she took it, she realized her action. She paled. If Harry had been there, she knew he would make a vampire joke.

"I take it that you know the tale of the Deathly hallows, and not just about the cloak."

Hermione nodded, unable to speak.

"You gave me a book after my sixth year, sir. I won't say why, but it played an important role later."

"And yet you stunned me as soon as I came back."

"Sorry sir, war habit, sir. I can't take surprises without defending myself."

"I don't know if I should be delighted or worried when you say so. It does make it sound less worrisome, though."

"Sir, I hope you do have another wand?" Dumbledore smiled. He took his original one out.

"You live up to your name as the brightest witch of age. Now, I believe it's for the greater good to let me have it back. _Exp-_" He was stopped. He didn't know why. In panic, he looked at the girl in front of him, who first looked a bit confused. Then she began grinning in a Harry-like manner.

"It seems, sir, that I will be keeping it. Giving it back is, after all, not trying to stop Voldemort to the highest of my abilities."

Dumbledore now looked at her questioningly. She took some Floo powder. Before she threw it. She gave one last message.

"Oh, and by the way, thanks for the _wedding gift. _I will find it highly useful."

She disappeared, leaving Dumbledore in shock. As the truth dawned on him. He fell back into his chair, burrowing his face in his hands in despair.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Harry asked. Hermione just held up her new wand.<p>

"You didn't!"

"Sorry, it happened when I stunned him."

"He willingly let you go?" Hermione looked down.

"I am sorry, he tried to disarm me. But he couldn't. Guess that he found out why."

Harry began pouting.

"Mum?" Emma and Dan spun around. They made a grimace when they realized it was Rose trying to speak with Hermione. They had to get used to that.

"Sorry sweetie, it means that Dumbledore found out about the bond."

"So, you blew it when we couldn't see his face?"

"…"

Rose joined her adoptive father.

Griphook greeted his clients happily. Never a dull moments when confronting a Potter.

"Mr and Mrs. Granger! I am delighted to see you. I figured you might show up today. Not only because the Meddler visited, but of course, it helped." His smile made his pointy teeth look rather friendly, in some weird way. The eight of them found themselves in the very same V.I.P room as two months prior, no doubt because two of the men were family heads and, while they themselves ignored the formalities, the Gringotts policies didn't.

"Thank you Mr. Griphook. I hope it is not too much of a hassle." Dan replied.  
>"Oh, not at all. After all, I am paid." They all laughed.<p>

"Now, for some more Sirius matters..." Sirius groaned.

"Oh Merlin, not you too?" Griphook just made his grin wider.

"As I said before I got interrupted, I believe that you have requested a magical blood certificate?"

"Yes, sir."

"Of course, Gringotts never does their services for free, however, since your son-in-law-" Dan flinched. Griphook acted like he didn't noticed. "…Kindly has made a very profitable offer to us about a certain monster-hunt, we are prepared to make an exception."

"What offer?" Dan tried to mask his distress about the marriage being mentioned.

"That, I believe, is a matter that is private for now, unless Lord Potter wants to discuss it. Now is not the time. I can reveal, though, that we are speaking about money in six digits." Dan choked.

"Pounds?"

"Galleons."

Dan looked at Emma. They hadn't exchanged money last time, since Harry had offered to pay.

"What is the exchange rate? I believe that you checked it, but never told me." Emma closed her eyes. Rose answered.

"One Galleon is roughly equivalent to five pounds." Dan nearly fainted at the thought.

"Who is Harry, to make an offer worth at least half a million pounds?" Griphook pretended to be nonchalant.

"As _everyone_ knows, Lord Harry James Potter is the heir to one of the Most Ancient and Noble families in Britain. Since the funds haven't been spent since the times of his grandparents, he can proudly present himself as the richest wizard on this side of the ocean. And, of course, be considered the best catch possible." He winked at Hermione, who blushed. Before Dan lost control, Griphook pulled out the paper needed for the magic.

"Please, dear customer, if I may have your hand, please?" Dan hesitated for a moment, before extending it. Faster than any of the Grangers could react, Griphook invoked a wordless goblin spell, which made a small cut at the tip of Dan's index finger. He then pressed the paper against it before Dan pulled his hand back from the sting.

"Hey! That hurt." The three 'children' laughed, while the rest pretended to ignore his moaning.

The text then appeared.

_Name: Daniel Richard Granger_

_Born: May 16th 1963_

_Mother: Gabrielle Marie Granger_

_Father: Jacques Léonard Delacour_

_Blood Status: Half Blood_

_Magic status: Squib_

A groan could be heard from Hermione. Dan looked at her in confusion. He was the first the one who spoke, though.

"What is the matter? It isn't one of the families you dislike, I hope? I do recall that Granger is a name with French origins, now that I see it like this." He could only hear Hermione muttering in response. It made Harry think of Kreacher, strangely enough.

"Cousin to Fleur...eww...and both of us ended up with the same family...I wonder if it is some sort of curse...at least I don't share her veela traits..." Dan turned to Harry, who just shrugged.

"Fleur Delacour, who I guess is the legitimate granddaughter of your father, is the kind of girl who looks so stunning that there has to be a madman not to notice her. I never had my eyes on her personally though, she is three years older than us. _And she ended up marrying Rose's oldest uncle_" Harry said the last in a whisper, so that Griphook couldn't overhear them. Remus, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes. He would need an explanation soon. Dan let the matter drop.

As they walked out of the bank a short while later, Harry tried to lighten the mood.

"C'mon 'Mione, it isn't that bad, is it?"

"You don't think?"

"No, I've never had anything against Fleur, either. Can't see why you would."

Hermione suddenly had the trademark Sirius Grin.

"Then you will be the one to tell her."

Harry realized that he would be the one needing cheering.

* * *

><p>An Everyone who thought I would pull some silly thing and claim relation to Riddle during the middle of the chapter, raise your hands!

Well, It was not what i expected to make of a chapter. Honestly, I did not want to change Hermione's heritage at all. But somewhere, I wanted to include her parents more into the story, and couldn't really have all the muggle-repelling stuff stopping it. We know for a fact that squibs can be close to magic. I couldn't claim any knowledge of French names and so on, so I just decided to make Dan into an illegitimate half-brother/cousin of Fleurs Father. As for Emma's side... Well, I thought that pulling a relation to history, we could say that the settlers in America moved to get rid of the Blood purity.

I am not a fan of giving characters in canon fancy AU heritage (people suddenly being Ravenclaw heirs, Adding a bunch of families), but I found myself trying to think of an excuse to make them squibs, and went with the way I thought would fit history the most, and not give them too much power.

Oh, and Charles Lindbergh is a real Aviator, whose firstborn son was murdered. With evidence which would at a later time be considered unconvincing, and definetly not proof, one man was caught and sentenced to death.

I hope you won't hate me because I handled it the way I did. It was for the Greater Good (god, I sound like Dumbledore) of keeping the whole family together.

The Elder wand? Just a side-effect. Honestly. I wanted to give the characters a little more depth and perhaps a few bad habits. The way it happened, I do think that perhaps I should have given the wand to Harry... But when I wrote the chapter, I thought that for one thing, it would be more enjoyable if one of the two girls had done the two stunners. Secondly, when deciding between Rose and Hermione, having Hermione confront Dumbledore was the easier way of admitting that they were of the Potter house, which he had vowed to not stop.

This probably made the chapter into a Love it or Hate it story, but it is a risk I was willing to take.

V.T

P.S I think that when I released the third chapter, someone automaticly assumed that Harry and Hermione were the Heirs of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, why? Nowhere does it say that. Peverell doesn't seem to be affliated with the Gryffindor line. Personally, the assumption gave me the courage to strech the families a little bit.


	13. A Hallow Eve

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, all credit of the Harry Potter Universe goes to J. K. Rowling

The last chapter either lacked a bit of explanation, or people weren't patient enough to wait for the next chapter before they got angry. Namely about the blood purity issue.

I did an extra A/n to add it in in a chapter, but the first Review I got made me wake up. It truly looked really bad, and spoiling. So I removed it before too many had a chance to read it.

I hope this chapter clarifies a bit. I learnt my lesson. I am horribly bad at taking criticism, I am too fast to reply to any messages. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>A Hallow Eve<strong>

"Hey mum, is it true that you really didn't know about the Delacours being relatives?" Rose asked a few weeks later. She had been thinking about it for a while, but found no reasonable answer. The Delacours, or at least Fleur, was nowhere like them.

"I suppose, that we looked so different, I never took the time to notice." Hermione shrugged.

"We aren't related to her Veela grandmother, so we don't really have to worry about being anything less than complete human. Not that it's anything wrong with Veelas, mind you, but I feel more comfortable knowing exactly why people befriend me, and that they aren't magically attracted to some allure." Rose agreed.

They hadn't really gotten around to contact the Delacours. They weren't really sure that they really wanted to, either. What would they say? 'Hello, We are the Potter family, we found out that we are an illegitimate line of descendants to your paternal grandfather. Oh, and we got a lot of secrets which we would tell you later, how we have a daughter older than my husband, but we will get to that later'.

They didn't want to lie to any people they truly brought into their closest circle.

The circle that somehow grew when Remus confronted Sirius when they were cleaning out number Twelve, as they called it. He had taken the step towards the truth when Sirius suddenly acted all friendly with Kreacher. Kreacher seemed to be as confused as the werewolf, but at the mention of Regulus, he brightened up and gladly told his master the story of his dear old master. Sirius, on the other hand, had already gotten to know the story of his brother through the reverse Legilimency that the Potters had used when they wanted to tell people something silent, and quickly. The locket, like the Diadem, was to be handed over to Dumbledore when they felt like they had to speak to the old headmaster, which, if Sirius had to decide, far into the distant future.

* * *

><p>The headmaster himself wasn't in the best of states. He had tried to help the Granger girls, since they were close to Harry. He had never expected that the children would have their parents' consent to marry into the Potter house. This had lost him the potentially most dangerous weapon in history. Not the best way to start the relationship with the children who seriously considered themselves able to finish Voldemort. He picked up the records he had gotten from the results of Wizarding exams. He wondered who had put them together. There really was none of the teachers who really had any sympathy with the ministry. He examined the sheets closely. His eyes stopped at a small line he hadn't seen before. He corrected his glasses, thinking that he must be running senile. The small paragraph made him question the validity of the Educational degrees.<p>

* * *

><p>Susan Bones wasn't so happy with her first two months at Hogwarts. She enjoyed herself with her friends at Hufflepuff, yes, but they had gotten into trouble never before seen at the school. Perhaps it was the presence of the boy-who-lived that had thrown everything off-balance. Perhaps it was how the Gryffindor seemed to gain more and more allies. The problem? For some reason, Hufflepuff had turned into the main victim of Slytherin. The snake house, influenced not to cross the houses of Black, Potter and a certain group that consisted of two pairs of twins, had looked for other targets to pick on. They had settled with the first years of the house that they considered the weakest.<p>

The youngest Weasley boy was protected not only by the snakes themselves, but also the elder set of twins. The Weasley twins were a pair you just _didn't_ go up against. Susan was fairly sure that not even the seventh years truly dared to openly risk being the new target of the pranks. Especially this year. The twins seemed to have upped their level of shadiness even more. Susan had listened to her Aunt Amelia's stories about the Marauders. Amelia had been a Sixth year in Hufflepuff when the quad had begun their first. They were noticed quite fast, actually. The legends of their pranks had been passed down to the current time. At least, no one could ask any of the Heads, save for professor Flitwick, about what truly happened. The Ravenclaw head didn't even give a decent reply, but he did mention that they held both the record of most detentions, as well as the record of most injuries during their schooling.

Why was Susan so interested in a group that had been walking the grounds twenty years earlier? The answer was simple. The Twins was rumoured to have their full support. This was going to be five long years before she could hope that Slytherin would turn their eyes somewhere else. The worst bully was definitely Pansy Parkinson, who just seemed to tried to get the attention of the Malfoy heir. When he pretended to not notice, her attempts began to get more and more obvious, until she began her quest to be the Slytherin Princess. On Halloween, her misery turned for the worse. They were sharing a transfiguration class with Slytherin, one of the few lessons that she really didn't enjoy (not to place any blame on Professor Mcgonagall, though). Of course, the potion periods with Ravenclaw was no highlight, either.

* * *

><p>Susan entered the class in her usual manner – on time with a couple of minutes to spare. She sat down next to her best friend, Hannah Abbot. The lesson was dreadful. Not that Susan had anything against Transfiguration, but somehow, it always felt as she was watched. She anxiously looked behind her back, finding all her peers looking next to uninterested, except for Draco Malfoy. He had changed a lot, ever since the first flying accident that he had with Gryffindor, of which the news quickly spread.<p>

Apparently, Neville Longbottom had lost control of his broom, but before he fell to the ground, he had been caught by a combined levitating spell cast by the Granger twins and Harry Potter himself. The very same levitating spell was taught this Halloween morning in Charms. The Granger twins, Susan had noted, were an outstanding pair of witches. They were always found in the presence of the boy-who-lived, they seemed to already know the first year curriculum, they did every spell flawlessly, but even more astonishing, the Weasley twins seemed to show them _respect_.

That was as alien as the founder of the Statute of Secrecy going to a Muggle and trying to sell a House Elf. Somehow, even though they seemed like the friendliest type of people imaginable, some instinct was telling Susan to avoid them.

Maybe it was their closeness to the wilder set of twins, maybe it was that, even though they weren't bothered, the _only_ bunch of people that Slytherin openly _hated_. Sure, they were rivals of any Gryffindor. They would try to outperform them and get them in trouble at the first possible opportunity. They would even spit on them if they could get away with it. But they were only looking at the Gryffindor with expression of 'dislike' or just looking down on them. Against the Granger twins, it seemed like they were personal enemies of the entire Slytherin house. Enemies that weren't ever provoked, mind you, but enemies nonetheless.

When Madam Hooch had been convinced that Neville was uninjured, a mocking remark from a red-haired boy, she thought it was another of the Weasleys, had set everything into utter chaos. She didn't try to remember the names of the male Slytherins unless she had to, the more influential students were of course not to be ignored. Thus, she knew of Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott, since her Aunt had often been heard ranting about how she never could catch them in the act. The names of all the Weasleys, on the other hand, she couldn't really tell. The youngest boy in the Weasley family had been sorted into Slytherin, to everyone's huge surprise. They had always been in Gryffindor before. Looking back at the event, she was reminded that his name was Ronald, she knew from the howler. What she couldn't understand, though, was how Harry Potter had given him support after the reprimand by the Weasley matriarch.

On the flying grounds, one little word could escalate into very huge proportions. Susan was not so sure what Ronald Weasley had said to Neville, but she was sure it somehow related to his parents. Living with the head of the DMLE, Susan knew about the Lestrange-Longbottom incident. She and Neville had met a few times when they were younger, when Augusta Longbottom were visiting St. Mungos. Susan had been to the ministry during many of Amelia Bones' working hours, since she had no other guardian. Almost on the spot, Harry had hit the red-head. The Slytherins had tried to retaliate, but some of the other teachers had – how they had known, Susan couldn't guess – arrived and stopped them. The famous saviour of the Lion house had been penalized, but Susan was sure that Ronald Weasley had been reprimanded by his fellow Slytherins too. Those that wanted to avoid a war against the twins, that is. Ever since then, Draco Malfoy had been trying to keep all members of his year under strict control, not hesitating to stand up even to Nott and even asking Potter for help. Anything to maintain the current balance.

* * *

><p>Susan snapped out of her thoughts, she had been staring at Draco for <em>way <em>too long. It would almost seem like she fancied him, which she absolutely didn't. When she realized that Professor McGonagall had begun the lesson, she blushed and turned around, hoping no one but Draco himself had noticed. The rest of the lesson went with no problems in particular, even if she had an hard time to transfigure her cup into _anything_. She guessed that she wasn't visualizing the object clearly enough. It was a trick that her Aunt had taught her. Transfiguration was all about visualization. Not power, not as much the wand moments, but how good you could imagine the desired result. She doubted that many knew that this was the case of the art. Today, however, or ever since she had begun trying to transfigure herself, her mind had been drifting away during every class. The feeling of paranoia still hadn't left when she exited the classroom.

When she got out into the corridor, she felt a wand placed against her back.

"Don't try anything. Come with us silently." Susan knew that voice. It was Parkinson. She knew that she had no real choice but to obey, 'lest she wanted to be stunned first and be forced to come afterwards. How Parkinson knew the stunning spell in advance, she could only guess. They got into one of he Girls toilets. As soon as she entered, she was grabbed and flung into the wall. Pansy didn't seem happy, like she usually looked when facing one of her victims. She was looking with downright anger. Behind her were Crabbe and Goyle. How she'd gotten them to follow, Susan didn't want to know.

"You bitch! This will teach you to leave my Draco alone!"

Susan was sickened. Pansy's obsession with Draco Malfoy was so big, she couldn't stand other – uninterested – girls looking his way. One of the boys, Crabbe, she thought, put a blindfold over her eyes. She felt a kick against her stomach, which made her lose her breath.

* * *

><p>"You worthless badger. You are almost as worthless as the Weasley boy and the Longbottom Squib. When you get out of here, know your place and not to stand up to your superiors. You three are no better than the mudbloods." Susan felt her whole body entering a bind. She didn't know where in the toilet she was, she could only hope someone came for her soon. The slam of the door made realize she was all alone. The words of the snake kept echoing in her head. <em>As worthless as a squib...no better than a mud..-muggleborn...It's true.<em>Had she been able to cry, the tears would have made the blindfold softer.

_Evening, The same day_

The trio were enjoying their Halloween dinner. Their discussion was more mental than out loud.

_"Harry, why are you not as cheerful as the others? It's a feast! And better than I could ever remember it."_

_"Sorry 'Mione. This is the anniversary..."_

_"Oh, I forgot. You know, with all that has been going on. There was a long time since we spent time together on the Eve. You were always so distant, burrowing yourself in work."_

_"I wasn't"_

_"You sure were! Rose could testify when she were working under you." _Rose looked up. She had just secretly taken Harry's piece of Treacle tart.

_"It's true. He worked more than at any other point of the year. Made the job as Junior Auror/Secretary a lot more stressful."_

If Hermione could give Harry a hug without attracting too much attention, she would have done it.

_"Thanks girls. It's the thought that counts."_

_"You're welcome."_

_"Hey, it's more things today than your anniversary!" _Rose thought, feeling a bit neglected.

_"Oh, Congratulations, sweetie. Next year, you will be a teenager. Soon a big girl." _Harry teased.

_"Harry, I am fifty-five..."_

_"You're the only woman I know who wishes to be older." _Hermione sighed.

_"I do not!"_

_"You are acting like the opposite." _Harry exlaimed. Rose pouted and closed her occlumency shields.

_"Harry, there's another anniversary today. You know-"_

"Trolls! In the dungeons! Thought I might let you know..." All three of them snapped back to their surroundings. Harry spoke for real this time.

"Oh yea. This day. There's no need for me to jump upon the back of the troll this time, though."

"True that. And I am happy about it." Hermione smiled.

Their calm was short-lived, as Draco Malfoy approached them.

"Hello, Malfoy, weren't you supposed to go to your common room?"

Draco snorted.

"Potter, you know as well as I do that our dorms is in the dungeons. There's no way that I will be going there until the matter is settled."

"Good point. But what did you want, then? I doubt you come to the Lion's table just to alert us that you are not going to the snake bed." Draco ignored the joke.

"Potter. I know for a fact that you don't like any bullies. That includes most of my house."

It was true, Harry had openly displayed hostility towards any Slytherin that had picked on the Hufflepuffs.

"Is there something I should know?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Other than that I have tried to get you to listen for the past four hours? No, not really."

"Was that the reason why you were strolling around in the Library? I thought you were trying to hit on my best friends." He gave a teasing glance towards Rose, whose face reddened a bit. Not in embarrassment, but in anger. Draco snorted again.

"No, I just thought that I'd let you know, that Pansy borrowed Crabbe and Goyle today. I saw her put a wand into the back of Bones. They walked into one of the toilets on the second floor. Never saw Bones exit." Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hermione paled.

"Did you say the girls toilet on the second floor?" She choked. Draco smirked.

"Five points to Gryffindor for successfully listening to a piece of information." He couldn't say more, because in a flash the Trio rushed out of the great hall, leaving him standing in confusion. Pansy had a lot to answer for. Besides, who would in a sane state try to threaten the niece of the DMLE head? Parkinson, Draco deduced, were obviously not sane. He would avoid her in the future.

* * *

><p>"All right, forget what I just said about not having to jump on his back..." Harry imagined that he just made Sirius win a bunch of money from Remus. Hermione just laughed.<p>

"Do you want to face the troll with or without post-first year spells?" She asked curiously.

"Why don't you do it this time? Show us how your reserve wand works." Hermione blushed as she remembered how she had made the blunder that made her possess one of the most ancient items that could be found. Probably the most desired item, had the Philosophers' Stone not existed.

"Oh, just shut up, the both of you. Let me do it!" Rose said cheerfully, as she arrived to the door slightly before the others. She always won when they ran. Perhaps because Harry's body was suffering from malnutrition, even though he had run a lot. Hermione, always reading instead of exercising, was not really a match either. Rose, on the other hand, had her childhood body back. She had spent many hours on the broom, yes, but having Hermione as her mother, they had also been to muggle activities a few times, where Rose had found that she liked to keep her body fit.

Both of her parents immediately snapped "Out of the question." Rose took a serious expression.

"Fine, but then I request that father dearest, that is the 'youngest' out of us, also passes."

"Am not youngest!"

"You are!"

"I am old enough to-" Here, Hermione decided to interrupt them.

"Fine! I will go in first. But if I find you passing the entrance to the toilet, Harry, you will find yourself sharing our gender for the rest of the year. You know, only girls should enter the girls toilets" Harry paled. Rose playfully tried to push him.

_"What was that good for?"_

_"Was mum serious?"_

_"I don't want to know."_

Hermione drew her wand and blasted the door open, as she tried to make out where Susan was, she saw a body lying in one of the closets, untouched by the Troll. She didn't seem to be moving, and she was blindfolded. The clothes were unnaturally clean, considering she was on the floor. So she'd not been hit as much, just stunned or the likes. The troll turned around at the sound of the blast. It looked just as it had when Hermione had been on the other side of the fight, in Susan's role.

Swapping her usual wand over to her left hand, she drew the elder wand. She preferred to have it hidden most of the time. She realized as she drew it, that it would not be of any use if she used the elder wand as a reserve; the moment she loses her main wand, the elder one would also be forfeit. With her left hand, she sent an _enervate_ towards Susan. The girl jerked a little and tried to get the blindfold off.

"You would do better keeping it on for a while." Hermione yelled.

"Who? What is happening?"

The shriek that sounded throughout the room just proved that children always did the opposite to what they were told.

"Why aren't you running?"

"Leaving you here? Are you sodding mad? Why do you think I came here instead of the common rooms when they warned against the troll?" Hermione dodged a swing from the club.

"You came here to fight it? Gryffindors are worse than I thought."

"No, I came to get you out of here, dimwit." Another dodge.

"You knew I was here?"

"I'll tell you later." Hermione gritted her teeth, she weren't particularly good at casting spells while saying something else. Sending a silent spell was very hard while you were speaking. Unless, of course, you did the wandless magic. But that wasn't something Hermione wanted to show in front of a first year. Who knew how many that would know the following day? She swung her right hand.

"_Expelliarmus._"

The beam was not thicker or faster than usual, yet she could feel how it was containing a power beyond her normal spells. The troll grunted as it lost control of the club and the club was sent into the wall with a stunning force. Hermione gaped. She doubted that a normal disarming spell would have touched the troll at all. Susan whimpered. _So that is why no one is messing around with the Grangers. I wonder how she got a second wand though._

Hermione was getting frustrated. Why wouldn't the teachers come soon? Granted, she wanted to just knock the troll and get over with, but with only first year spells? This was going to be hard.

Thinking back at the other Halloween '91, she tried to use the levitating charm.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_

Had her life not been at risk, Susan would have laughed at the attempt. Or maybe not in the presence of Hermione Granger... as the girl yet again proved that no one wanted to get on her bad side. Susan's mouth went open when she saw that the spell actually had an effect. To her astonishment, Hermione had just levitated the_ whole Troll_, effectively immobilising it.

_This is too draining._ She thought after a few minutes. She glanced at Susan. The girl was too busy to watch the one-sided battle, to even figure that it would have been smarter to run. Hermione cancelled the charm. She felt that she had no choice left, unless she wanted to call in the help of her eager family. The second was, of course, not an option.

_"Stupefy"_

A red beam was sent from the Elder Wand, hitting the troll in the shoulder. Amplified by the ancient relic, the spell hit the troll with such a power, that the troll was sent _flying_. _Okay... so now we know why Voldemort wanted to have this stick..._

As the fight ended, she turned to Susan, who was still sitting in the closet. She extended her hand.

"Draco told me that he saw Pansy taking you here." Susan's eyes went wide.

"H-h-e did that for me? Oh merlin, Pansy is going to kill me for real!" Tears began streaming from her eyes. Hermione's own darkened a bit.

"What did she say?"

"She... told me that... I was almost at the level... of a squib, that I was below... the level of a muggleborn." She said between her sobs. Hermione's mouth turned into a thin line.

"Don't tell me that you believe in the blood purity nonsense?" Susan stared at her.

"I've seen the study myself. The educational department have based it on the results of the school."

"And exactly what did it say?"

"That muggle-raised children had worse results than Purebloods." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They obviously haven't tested for a very long time then. I swear that Rose and I do not fall into that category. Or Harry for that matter." Susan's eyes went wider.

"_Harry Potter?"_

"Who else? He has been growing up with his muggle aunt all his life, and he's more powerful than anyone else. At least, that is what everyone says."

"But he's the-boy-who-lived! Of course he defies the normal!"

Hermione laughed at that.

"So? Statistics could also say that Ravenclaws get better results than everyone else. That Slytherins are evil, or that Gryffindors are all noble. None of which hold true."

"Well spoken, miss _Granger_. And ten points to Gryffindor for helping a fellow classmate in need."

Hermione turned around to find the Headmaster smiling. He held a set of papers in his hand.

"Muggles have a fascinating mindset. They take things less for granted. I wish our society would learn to doubt information until they see the actual records for themselves." He handed Hermione a parchment. She eyed it.

"This is their study. Since none of our teachers at Hogwarts wanted to cooperate, they have taken only the results from the OWL and NEWT exams."

"This is just a pile of rubbish! I have never heard of purebloods having such a high rate good grades, or muggleborns having marks in the bottom of the charts." Dumbledore chuckled.

"And neither had I until our mutual friend Lucius handed me these. He forgot to mention the small paragraph in the bottom right corner." Hermione checked.

"I can see that you also have trouble reading it. Good, I was worried that my vision had worsened critically." Hermione used a diagnostic spell.

"It's because it's charmed. Only the educational department can actually read it." Dumbledore thought for a moment.

"That's brilliant! I wonder why I never thought of that..."

"Could you sir, perhaps look for a way to remove the charm? I would be quite interested in what it actually says." Hermione asked. She couldn't openly say that she knew exactly the spell, and that Rose and Harry probably also knew it. Working at the ministry gave you knowledge of ministry concealments. Dumbledore nodded.

"So am I, miss Granger, So am I."

"Excuse me, Headmaster?" Susan asked nervously.

"Yes, miss Bones?"

"What are we going to do with _that_?" She pointed at the troll. The headmaster gave it a look, as if he hadn't noticed it before. Suddenly, he seemed like the kind old man that he tried to give the image of. Hermione wondered if that side of him actually was an unmasked version of his true nature.

"Oh, my, we would need to clean it up a bit. I will call for the house elves."

"Hermione? Are you done in there soon?" Harry yelled.

"Mr. Potter. Why are you standing out there? Your friend went in by herself and fought the troll alone."

"Please sir, I _wanted_ to help, but Hermione told me not to enter the toilet." Dumbledore gave him a strange look.

"Is there any problem with going into a girls toilet when there is an emergency with lives at stake?"

"Well sir..."

"I will teach you that being afraid of girls is just childish, come in." Harry paled. Rose began to snicker.

"I'd rather not sir..."

"Nonsense Mr. Potter. I would never have guessed that a boy like you would be having such morals." Hermione first had a look of curiosity, before her smile turned downright _evil_.

"C'mon Harry, there's _nothing_ you have to be afraid of."

Harry began to mutter.

"Except for that you will punish me afterwards..."

Dumbledore's eyebrow rose.

"I assure you Mr. Potter, that the school will not punish you if you enter here and now. We can't have one of our heroes avoiding to save a life, just because he didn't want to enter a toilet."

Rose saw that as a signal to grab Harry's arm and drag him in. The first thing Harry did was to stay as far away from his wife as physically possible. Hermione playfully sent a charm in his direction.

Which hit spot on. Dumbledore spun around. She gave him an innocent look.

"I told him that if he were, in any way, to cross the entrance of this toilet while I was in here, that he would be a girl until Christmas. Can't have boys breaking the rules, can we?" Dumbledore shook his head. What had he done?

"I never thought you would do it in front of the Headmaster." A bright voice came from Harry. Followed by a gasp.

"You really did it? 'Mione, please, spare me." He was given very odd looks. Followed by a laughter that spread throughout the room.

"It's not funny!"

"Harry, look at yourself." Rose said between the fits of laughter.

Harry did as he was told. He was still the same as always. He realized that he'd been fooled.

"Give me my voice back!"

The rest of them still laughed.

* * *

><p>"Susan! I was so worried. Why did you not tell me that the Slytherins were giving you trouble." Amelia Bones asked her niece as Susan and the Trio had entered the Headmaster's office. Draco Malfoy had, for motives that Amelia couldn't tell, warned the Headmaster of the absence of Susan. The Headmaster had in turn Floo'ed Amelia before he went down for the rescue. The Malfoy heir had, surprisingly enough, not been that bad of a company while they were waiting in the office.<p>

"I am sorry on my peers' behalf, madam Bones. I will try to keep them under a closer watch." Draco apologized. Amelia just gave him a warm smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Had you not warned Dumbledore and Potter, my niece might have been killed. You also can't take responsibility for what actions your house mates commits."

"Thank you, ma'am." Draco gave her a nod. He was relieved that he had gotten away without even a reprimand for not confronting Pansy earlier. The trio just exchanged greetings – Draco was surprised to hear three different girls' voices from the bunch. He'd have to look into that later. Before the trio could sneak away, though, they were stopped by Amelia.

"I can't thank you enough for rushing to the aid of Susan. She's all I've got." Hermione suddenly asked Draco.

"Why do you think that they were having something against Susan in the first place?" Draco thought for a moment.

"Pansy seems to have this crazy obsession with me. She follows me everywhere. Perhaps she was jealous." Susan bit her lip in a very Hermione-like manner.

"What does she have to be jealous of? I could barely cast a spell, and she went as far as stunning me." Amelia stared at her niece.

"Not cast a spell? But you were brilliant before we went to Hogwarts." Rose scowled.

"Before Hogwarts, ma'am? I thought we were only allowed to use magic while at school."

Draco snorted. The trio turned to look at him.

"Most magical households have wards that prevent the ministry from detecting any of the sort. Most children have learnt spells for years before they go to Hogwarts." Harry was deep in thought, while the others nodded. Amelia looked at them in interest.

"Say, you are hiding something. Care to share?"

Hermione spoke for the rest of them.

"Ma'am, we have looked at the educational results standings that the ministry have used in their study... If Purebloods truly have a chance to practice before they get to the school, it would explain why they are so ahead of muggle-raised children."

Draco frowned.

"My father always says that we are superior. The ancient pure families have a lot better results than normal purebloods, too."

Harry looked at Susan. He finally spoke, his voice still as high pitched, making Draco choke and the girls to giggle.

"The Bones are an ancient family, right?" Amelia nodded, trying to look serious. You could tell that she was trying hard to not laugh, too. Susan flinched. She felt like a failure. Harry noticed.

"Susan, may I look at your wand, please?" She looked confused, but handed him her wand.

He gave it a swing. Nothing happened.

"Hermione?"

"No, I am not turning your voice back normal."

"That wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Oh, sorry, go on then."

Harry rolled his eyes. But he also displayed a hint of desperation.

"Could you do a diagnose of this wand?"

Hermione nodded, and began examining it closely. She had tried to make an own wand once, so she knew a bit of the theory.

"It seems that it is a real wand, however, something keeps blocking any magic from pouring out. There's nothing wrong with your magical talent, Susan, there's just someone who have sabotaged."

Susan felt relieved, she had thought that she had lost her ability to work magic lately. Amelia rose from her chair.

"I think I will have to have someone check that wand at the ministry." Susan gave her aunt a worried look.

"How can I attend to my classes without a wand?"

Hermione shrugged and handed Susan her official one. Susan eyes went wide. The wand was like an extension of a Witch's arm. Giving it away was a sign of trust equal to that of your life. Hermione just gave her a reassuring smile.

"I came over another one lately. The one I used against the troll. You can use this until you get your own wand back. It won't work as good as a wand that have chosen you, but you will be able to do basic spells." She turned to Harry, as something struck her.

"That's why Neville and Ron are having so much trouble working magic! They are not using wands of their own." Draco frowned.

"So they aren't half squibs?" The trio gave him a look that told him to stop.

"Actually, they do have quite large reserves of magic, only that they can't use it."

Dumbledore had been listening to their conversation with interest.

"I believe that I will need to have a talk with Augusta Longbottom, and perhaps also Mr and Mrs. Weasley." Before Amelia and Dumbledore could Floo away, Hermione interrupted them.

"Madam Bones, please. Could we ask you for a favour?" Amelia gave her a smile.

"Of course, dear, It's the least I could do in return." Hermione handed her the ministry study.

"Could you remove the Confidentiality charm?" Amelia wondered where they had gotten to know about the ministry methods, but took the paper.

"This paper looks like a piece of rubbish! (Hermione and Rose snickered as they remembered their own reaction) The paper is enchanted to be impossible to falsify though."

Draco stood up.

"First you are telling me that we purebloods are only having an advantage of previous experience. But these papers are saying that we obviously got a higher potential! Surely, during OWLs and NEWT exams, the levels would have been somewhat even. You can only learn a little bit before you get tutoring, you know."

Hermione and Rose both snorted at the same time.

"That is for the paper to know, and for us to find out."

Amelia nodded. She couldn't back out now. She hoped that she wouldn't get into trouble for showing the public any confidential information. But what could the educational department hide?

She cast a counter charm. As the text appeared, cries of rage was heard throughout the room. Except from Hermione.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of Propaganda?"

The other six of them stared at her. She calmly picked the paper up and read it again.

_These results are based on the O. W. L and N. E. W. T exams in Potion's over the course of the period 1980-1990._

* * *

><p>An I don't really know what to say as finishing words for this chapter. I will try to keep quiet. Hopefully, you will not feel as spoiled.

V.T


	14. To forgive

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The sole creator of this wonderful universe is J. K. Rowling

I am sorry that there have gone a full week since my last update. Here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>To forgive<strong>

"Dumbledore! I will not tolerate your little-" Amelia began. Dumbledore sat back in his chair, wondering how he would keep Severus safe. He tried to block her rant out.

"… To imagine he has been teaching inside these walls for nigh on a decade! No wonder that I no longer have any new Auror recruits coming even from Gryffindor." Amelia was furious. After the war, the DMLE had it's forces severely decimated. Without the the latest generation of wizards, the ministry was weakened.

"And to hear that coming from this school, where you have stated for years that he-who-must-not-be-named has never been killed. _What were you thinking?_"

"Severus Snape has my-" Dumbledore couldn't continue, before the now (slightly more normal, but certainly still changed) voice of Harry interrupted him. It actually sounded a bit too dark. Harry just tried to modify it with a voice-changing spell of his own. The _Finite Incantatum_ was, after all, at least the level of OWLs. And everyone knows that it's hard to imagine ones own voice.

"-full confidence. Yes sir, we know. And sorry I interrupted you." Harry grinned. He received a glare from his headmaster, which soon turned into a sigh when the white-haired man remembered that he couldn't scare his 'eleven' year old student. How his image must have dropped. And in front of Amelia Bones, no less. What a disastrous evening! Amelia snickered, her mood lightened a bit.

"I expect him to be replaced by the next week, headmaster, if you do not want me to provide a teacher for you. I know quite a few people who would be eager to prove that you are not the all-knowing man that you may give the image of." Rose nodded eagerly, but Hermione gave her a glare that made her stop.

"Madam Bones..." Harry began, surprising Dumbledore.

"While it is true that Professor Snape may be unfit as a teacher, (Rose and Susan rolled their eyes) I have to agree with Dumbledore that it is in our fullest interest to keep him in the castle." Everyone but Hermione was quite shocked to hear Harry's opinion. Rose gaped.

"But Harry! He hates you! Why-"

"Professor Snape, while he does not like me personally, is a valuable ally who has, even today, proved his worth. If you would go to him and investigate what happened in the forbidden corridor on third floor while we were fighting the troll, you would find that he is more trust-able than he seems." Dumbledore's face paled.

"I can promise to you, headmaster, that Snape, sorry for forgetting his title, had no ill intent in mind and that he was loyally protecting... you-know-what." Harry snickered. "While I think that it is just silly to call Voldemort – _stop flinching!_ - anything else than Tom, or Riddle, I am of the opinion that some things are best to hide, too. You can thank me later, headmaster." Dumbledore nodded, smiling.

"As to what we are going to do with Snape – shot, I forgot his title again, didn't I? How rude of me." Everyone in the room laughed, save for Draco. The Malfoy heir had just heard that his godfather was working for the light. The others in the room seemed to have forgotten that he was still there. Rose was the first one to regain her seriousness.

"How about that we hire a new professor, but ask of Professor Snape to be a brewer for the castle, especially the hospital wing? I think he would be content, if we also provide him with a private research lab. It may cost a bit, _but don't you like to do things for the greater good_?" She left the last sentence to the headmaster. He seemed to be at a loss about what to say. Hermione snapped her fingers.

"Who are we first years to discuss school matters with two members of the board? If you excuse us, we have a curfew to think about." Her peers nodded in agreement, leaving the two adults to the matter.

* * *

><p>They walked down the stairs from the headmaster's office, Rose turned to Susan, who was obviously looking like she wanted to say something. She decided that Susan would be less nervous if she didn't have to initiate the conversation.<br>"Susan, what's the matter? You look distressed."

"I-I-I never thanked Draco." Harry elbowed Draco lightly, which made him stop and turn around.

"It was of no trouble to me. If someone, you should thank Granger."

"Who?" The 'twins' both asked at the same time. Draco rolled his eyes.

"On a second thought, don't thank them."

"Hey!" Hermione sent a stinging hex at Draco. He dodged.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you let our miracle boy help you against that troll? You could have been killed. Not that mud... muggleborns would matter to a Slytherin, but it would be a waste to see the most talented witch of the year to be crushed in self confidence." Hermione burst out into an evil grin.

"It's called therapy!" The other four looked a little confused.

"Harry has this complex, you see. He can't walk for two weeks without saving someone, or in some way getting into a _lot_ of trouble. If we prohibit him from helping, perhaps he will have a safe month for once. I would pretty much like a boyfriend who is alive rather than dead."

_"And threatening to turn said boyfriend into a _girlfriend_ is safe?"_

_"… Just a spur of the moment thing, really."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. But you would've looked good."_

Harry felt the need to keep his wife out of his mind for a moment. Without notifying Hermione, he thought to Rose.

_"Don't you think that your mother has gotten...a little over-confident these last days? Say, since she got her hands on the wand?"_

_"I don't know... I think she's humoristic, and living her life for the first time since before I was born...we can't take the wand away, though, because it's the only wand she has now."_

_"Still, don't you think she needs to be taken down to earth again?" _Rose hesitated, not wanting to sell Hermione out.

_"It's just a prank, c'mon. You will enjoy it." _Rose lightened up.

_"What do you want me to do?"_

_"Listen..."_

They silently chattered for a while, not noticing the interested looks that Draco gave them. Hermione shook her head.

"They've always done that. They seem to be able to communicate with just a glance." Susan looked at her oddly.

"You seem to be able to speak with them, too." Hermione's cheeks turned slightly pink. _Err, need a bit of help...Harry? Rose?_ When they didn't answer, she gritted her teeth.

"Oh, there's nothing really, you know, I know Rose really well. She's my twin after all. Harry is just part of the package." Draco frowned.

"But you and Harry are a couple, right? Not Rose and Harry." Hermione outright blushed.

"Yea, well, Harry and Rose has some kind of...err...how would you say it? Deeper connection? They were good friends even before Hogwarts, and did some blood mixing ritual. They see each other's as siblings, too. Harry and I, on the other hand, didn't quite meet in the same way, so whenever we are all three together, which is often enough now, we try to act as if we were all three siblings, but in the end, yes, Harry and I are a couple...sort of..." _That was the most horrible explanation. Ever._ The two outsiders just nodded, not wanting to pry. They each took off towards their own dorms.

* * *

><p>Harry yawned and went to sleep. Rose and Hermione was walking the stairs to their dorms when Rose suddenly stopped.<p>

"Rosie, dear, anything amiss?" Rose shook her head. Hermione suddenly felt very dizzy. Rose caught her when she fell. The sleeping charm was thought almost only to healers in their own time, Rose figured that it hadn't changed.

"Sorry mum. But I promised Harry." She whispered.

_They were lying down on the grounds. It was the day following the battle. They had finally won. But at what cost? Images of the war's victims flashed inside Hermione's mind. Their faces seemed to be hovering in front of her. Hallucinating, Hermione thought, was not just a result of a spell or mental exhaustion, but also from grief. With sorrow, she thought of Remus and Tonks. How they had been so happy, just a few months earlier. They had made Hermione and Harry Teddy's godparents. Teddy, she immediately thought. Oh merlin._

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes were open in an instant. She yelped when she realized she was not in her bed. Or even indoors. The castle looked a little distant, almost as if...She looked down. As soon as she did, she regretted it. <em>What am I doing? How did I get here? AND WHY AM I ON A <em>BROOM_?_ She heard laughter. Looking up, the sight of a cracking Rose and Harry welcomed her. The world seemed to sway. She wanted to throw up. Even after the flight on the back of a dragon out of Gringotts, she still hadn't gotten over her fear of heights. Or it was just her younger body. She didn't know which. What mattered, though, was the fact that she was there.

"Don't try to fly down and get off. The broom is charmed to only go down when you figure out the password." Harry yelled. Hermione paled.

"What were you thinking? I-I-I can't fly that good!" Harry grinned.

"Don't worry. We put a sticking charm on you. You wouldn't fall of even if you wanted to."

"But it won't let me get off the broom either" Harry pretended to think for a bit.

"You're right. I hadn't thought of that."

"God, Harry! Let me down!"

"Huh...But I can't control the broom, only you can. With the right password, of course."

"Is this some kind of joke? If that's the case, it's not funny." Harry looked at Rose, who shared a shrug with him. Hermione couldn't understand how they could let the brooms go with their hands.

"We didn't really think it would be _that_ fun."

"Harry, on the other hand, now the twins would have to do worse to each other to beat us." Rose giggled. Hermione gaped. How could they be so casual?

"Oh and Hermione, I didn't really enjoy sounding like a girl either. I bet you gave Dumbledore a whole lot of weird ideas. I have enough of wizards with a boy-who-lived obsession as it is. I don't need to be an object of attraction to them as well."

"Was it really that bad?" Hermione asked, pleadingly. Harry just stayed silent. Rose looked very serious.

"As much as it would be fun to look like triplet sisters, I don't know how much I would enjoy having two mothers." Hermione blinked.

"All right, stop it. It's not funny. What do you want me to say?" They looked at her as if she had grown horns. Something which she wouldn't question by now. Looking down again, she gulped. Dark Lords, or even the basilisk suddenly didn't seem so scary at all. Heck, she bet she would rather face them than stay these hundreds of feet in the air.

"I'm sorry Harry. I won't do it again. I swear."

Harry seemed to think for a moment, before he smiled at her. The same, warming smile as he always did. The smile she had come to adore long before she realized it herself.

"I will hold you to that." Hermione frowned, she still had no control over her broom.

"But you won't let me down?"

"That was not the password." Harry said, again shrugging.

"I am very much inclined to curse you."

"Tut tut. I recall an oath just thirty seconds ago."

"Okay, I won't curse you...but can you please give me a hint?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"If I tell the Delacours myself?"

"Now you do sound a bit tempting..." Harry mused.

"How about that, plus the secrets of another of my inventions?"

"Deal. It is a word you haven't said in a while now. You mostly said it to me and Ron."

Hermione thought for a bit. Harry hovered down and gave her a kiss.

"I love you Harry." She exclaimed, hoping it was the answer.

"Love you too, 'Mione. But you already knew that." She snorted.

"Prat-" She gave a shriek. The broom began accelerating. Rose looked at Harry with an admiring gaze.

"Well, I got to say that I wouldn't have guessed the password."

* * *

><p>Remus was sitting for a scheduled meeting in Diagon alley. He had somehow convinced Sirius to set up a meeting between him and the Potters. Not just the friendly get-together that he and Sirius had, but also to demand an explanation. Well, he thought, threatening to go to the elder Grangers also helped greatly. Sirius had, for some reason he didn't know, suddenly acted all-friendly. And paranoid. He didn't know what was wrong with his old friend. The werewolf frowned. Sirius hadn't even seemed so scared when he knew he was on the hit-list of the top death eaters. And this was only his godson. Honestly? What did a Marauder have to fear from three first years, though at least one of them was a parselmouth. Also, they gave strange references whenever they spoke of something they weren't supposed to know.<p>

A 'pop' was heard as the three Potters arrived to the alley. _Apparition?_ Remus gaped. They weren't allowed to do that. But, since when did a Potter respect the rules? Remus concluded that such a thing had never happened. They found themselves outside an apartment. Remus gestured to them to follow him in. They looked at him questioningly.

"Sirius didn't want to use number twelve, so he bought a room in the alley that was for sale."

"I didn't even know that wizards even used the term apartment." Hermione stated. Remus laughed.

"They didn't until now. Sirius bought a building, renovated it and made it into different apartments."

"Well, somehow, I am not inclined to argue." They walked in.

"Sirius is out at the moment, something about a job proposal." The three students gasped.

"Sirius? Working?" Remus laughed.

"Strange, isn't it?" _But how do they know so much about him?_

"We've heard a lot. From friends. And parents." Rose replied. Not really a lie, although, Harry and Hermione were her sources, which both fitted the mentioned descriptions. Remus snorted.

"I have checked with the ministry files. The goblins have submitted a form where you were adopted into the name of Rose Elizabeth Potter." Rose and Harry blushed.

"It was for protection..."

"Furthermore, I do not know how you got your parents' consent." Rose told yet another half lie as a reply.

"I am sure that my mother supports me fully..."

"...Who according to the same form just happens to be sitting next to you? Or are you thinking of your birth mother?" Remus asked. The trio burst out laughing.

"I think you are busted Rose." Harry mused. Hermione, though, stopped laughing. She paled.

"What, 'Mione, what's wrong?"

"I had a dream last night..."

"What was it about? Don't pull some seer nonsense now."

"No, it was on the Day of Peace."

"Hermione, you know that it must be one of the most silly holidays in..."

"No Harry, the _first_ Day of Piece." Harry, too paled. Remus took it as a chance to continue investigating.

"I've never heard of a holiday like that. A muggle one?" Rose shrugged it off.

"I've never heard of it either."

Hermione then burst into tears, surprising everyone but Harry.

"I miss them Harry. I never thought I would. But I miss Hugo. And Teddy, even though he was always with you." Rose looked a little confused. Not to mention anything about Remus.

"Shh 'Mione, you did what you thought was right. Hugo would just have injured you and Rose, you know that."

Hermione continued to sob.

"But Teddy, Harry!"

Harry knew what she meant. But he couldn't let it bother her. Not now.

"H-h-he was also unhappy, being what he was. And we let him down Harry. We left him. Merlin Harry, we should have let him in too." Harry was silent, but nodded. Rose thought of her older god-brother. He had always been kind. More to her older cousins, but to her, too. When he and Victoire grew apart (while they got into a long lasting relationship, they went separate ways after Hogwarts, before they could marry), he began distancing himself. He and Harry spent a few years travelling, before he settled down as the next heir to the house of Black, as Sirius' will had reinstated the Tonks into the family.

Scratch being strange, the trio was reeking of suspiciousness, Remus felt. Who were all these people they were speaking of? He decided to pull out another of his cards.

"The same sources that gave me access to your adoption certificate, also brought more interesting news. There's no records of a Rose Granger ever being born, let alone working accidental magic."

Harry let out a laugh.

"Did you hear that Rose? Apparently, you are our imaginary friend!" Rose couldn't keep herself from laughing with him.

"Thanks, _Dad_. I will keep that in mind. I will go and visit my real world now." Harry gave her an odd look.

"No turning back now."

_What are they speaking about now?_

"Stop being so serious." Rose was about to open her mouth, but was interrupted by three firm voices.

"Don't even think about it."

"I wasn't, I promise!"

"Mind going back to answering the question?" Remus repeated.

"Which was?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Who are you, and how did you get your parents to agree with your adoption?"

Rose hesitated.

"The Grangers are not your real parents, are they?" Hermione decided to interrupt him.

"Legally, we are her parents, and last time I checked..."

"...You were filed as a Potter. In the ministry archives. I am surprised no one looked that up."

The trio turned silent, before Remus continued.

"I don't know why James and Lily never let me know, I guess I never will. I wonder how you got to these poor squi-" Hermione drew her wand. The two other Potters restrained her arms before she did anything drastic.

"Don't you dare speak of my parents like that." She spat. Remus looked as upset as she did.

"I knew them a lot better than you did. How brother and sister managed to adopt a child together is a mystery to me. What are you three playing at?"

…

…

The silence were in the end broken by the laughter of the three students. Trying to reclaim his composure, Harry stroke a tear out of his eyes.

"You...thought...me...and Hermione...were siblings? I've heard about me and Rose before, but this is a first." Remus crossed his arms.

"What _are _you? No one knows how you beat Voldemort ten years ago, but I am inclined to think that you are older than you look." The three of them looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

Remus let out a triumphant howl.

"How did you fool Sirius into trusting you?" He began spinning his wand with his fingers.

"Don't even try to get away, I used to be an Auror along with James and Lily before they died."

Harry pointed at the werewolf with a whining tone.

"Can't I tell him?" He used puppy eyes towards Hermione. She giggled.

"Sirius would kill you afterwards." Harry pouted. Remus growled.

"Leave my friend out of this."

"Out of what?" Sirius entered the room. He stopped being cheerful when he saw his best friend threaten the 'children' with a wand.

"Hey, Moony, I would put that wand away. Quickly." Remus turned his face towards the fellow Marauder.

"What's gotten into you? They are hiding something. And I can feel it, they are dangerous."

"Well, at least he got something right." Harry said. Remus hurried to face him, only to find him holding his own wand.  
>"When did you-"<p>

"Get this toy? I just took it. Did you know that they sell these potentially dangerous toys for only seven galleons a piece?"

"Sirius, help me?" Remus urged. Sirius eyes widened. He caught onto the process of events.

"No."

"Padfoot, what have they done to you? We need to stop them." Sirius barked with laughter.

"First off. They freed me. Second, I don't think that they should be stopped just because they got a few secrets. Not unlike some other people I know. Third, I know what they are hiding. Fourth, I wouldn't try to beat them in a duel even if I started with both my own and _their_ wand." Remus eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of their sockets. Harry flipped a galleon over to Hermione.

"Fine, I should have waited for Paddy. He does this better." Rose looked at them.

"When did you bet? I never heard anything." Hermione smiled.

"When you get older, you will understand that some people does not need to speak in order to communicate." Rose glared at the hint.

"Actually, we never did bet. Harry just assumed it."

"Give the money back!" Harry blurted out.

"No way!"

Remus just looked at them with curiosity.

"Are they always like this?" He turned to Sirius. The second only shrugged in response.

"Something like that. They turn really childish whenever they need to lighten the mood."

"Do not!" All three of them yelled simultaneously. The two adult men just laughed. Remus stopped first.

"Okay... Now spill!"

Harry glanced towards Hermione. She sighed.

"If we keep this up, we might as well send our story to the Quibbler. I guess we owe it to Teddy."

Sirius looked at them questioningly.

"He is our godson. If we were just better planning, he would not be orphaned earlier than Harry was. We watched him grow up. After he graduated, he was just as miserable as we were. Like guardians, like ward. In our eagerness, we never spoke to him before we left. Now, he's stuck there." Remus' eyebrow rose.

"Stuck? Where? And who are you talking about?" Harry sighed. He didn't really want to risk his godson's existence by telling said godson's father before he was born.

"We aren't really from here, as you might have noticed. Let us reintroduce ourselves. I am Harry James Potter, born the 31th of July, 1980. The girl ready to hex the living daylights out of us is my bonded, Hermione Jane _Potter_, born Granger. She is older than me by almost a year, born in September 1979. Rose Elizabeth Potter, is the most special case out of us all. Born in 2005, she was christened – or whatever the wizarding equivalent is – as Rose Elizabeth Weasley, daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley."

"Slow down a second. 2005? That's in-"

"Fourteen years, yes."

"Time-travel with a time-turner is limited to 24 hours!"

"We used a ritual invented by Hermione." As much as his brain was sending him warnings, Remus' curiosity got the better of him.

"Really, how does it work? Why can't you bring your godson here with it?"

"It kind of uses a memory of the caster and pushes the participants into it. It splits the time-line, allowing the participants to transfer their consciousness into the alternate universe, but leaving a version of the people in their original world. Teddy will not even notice that we are gone. Technically, we are still there. Even if he get us to confess, he would never be able to follow us. Our memories are not his."

"Why not just summon him?"

"_What_?" Hermione gasped. Remus cheeks actually turned a little bit pink.

"When the war was in it's darkest hours, we were asked by Dumbledore to look for ways in which we could turn it around. During one of my venture into the Black library, since a certain _dog_ is too lazy..." He smirked at Sirius. "I found a book which mentioned how to pull people forcefully from worlds beyond our own. If it is as you mentioned – that it's not only time-travel, but also another world similar to our, you could probably pull him here."

"Wouldn't that be classified as dark?" Remus smiled faintly.

"First off..." He imitated the way Sirius had just recounted his reasons. "Yes, which is why we never used it. Second, how could we know that whoever we brought would be willing to help? Third, what kind of spells did you expect me to find in the Black library?" They all laughed at the truth of his implication.

"A dark summoning...why didn't I think of that...?" Hermione sunk into a familiar mode. Harry grinned.

"Ten galleons that she won't hear this bet and twenty galleons that she will apparate back into Hogsmeade, sneak back into the castle, and head to the library within ten minutes."

No one tried to bet against him.

* * *

><p>"Potter, Miss Granger." The moment Rose and Harry got into the castle, they were stopped by a certain black-haired professor.<p>

"May I ask why I've heard many accounts of whispers which said that the two, or rather three, of you were seen on brooms not owned by the school? Not to forget the fact that no flying lessons were scheduled for this _Sunday_." Snape smirked.

"I would like to hear on what grounds you are to make this accusation. By all means, feel free to expel us if you think that we can't follow the rules." Harry teased. The professor snorted.

"I _could_ do that, but you seem all to happy with that. Fifteen point from Gryffindor from each of you. Besides" Snape lowered his voice. "Don't mention it to Minerva, but it would be too many dull moments without someone who can best the Weasleys." Harry and Rose both smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

"Consider us even."

Harry became a little confused.

"From what?"

"You defended me against the head of the DMLE, did you not? Somehow, I got rid of my job to teach impudent brats, but I can brew potions with reagents provided for free. I smell Potter all over it." Harry extended his hand.

"It was of no problem. I will also tell you now, that by the end of the next year, you may see an increase in the stocks of basilisk venom. And also a bit of scales." Snape's eyes widened, but he took the hand and shook it. He then went back to his normal 'bat mode'.

"What are you doing here, to your dorms, before I give you detention!"

The two spun around, catching a glimpse of their Head of House. They gave their new-found ally a last smile, before they headed to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p>An: I began thinking of how I forgot Teddy Lupin when I was trying to plan this chapter. The thought just didn't seem to go away. I am firm about this point. It felt like too much of a plot-hole that I had forgotten. I won't be updating the next until at least monday, I've got some events to attend to this weekend.


	15. Same, But different

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belongs to it's creator. If you can't figure out who, re-read the books.

* * *

><p><strong>Same, But Different<strong>

Ted Sirius Lupin was not sure what to make of his life. Orphaned since birth, he'd been growing up with his grandmother and his godparents. The upside of his godparents? They were famous, kind, loving and young. The downside? They weren't a couple themselves. He had been with both of them, alternating between The Saviour Harry Potter and The Prodigy Hermione Weasley. The two of them were close, but while Harry had time to take care of him, Hermione had two children of her own. Teddy saw all the Weasley children as siblings, or some sort of cousins. As the oldest of the next generation, he had graduated before the time period to which he referred to as 'The Split'.

It was a trial for the whole family when, slowly, Hermione and Ron Weasley began to grow apart. Teddy had always suspected that they had a weird relationship. Sure, he knew that opposites are said to attract each other, but that couple took it to the extremes. Hermione was the brightest witch that anyone in their time had seen. People thought that her mind could rival that of Albus Dumbledore or Nicolas Flamel. Ron, on the other hand, was lazy, hated his studies and only thought of Quidditch, Chess or food, none of which Hermione ever spoke of – she was also a very bad cook.

When Teddy was in his early twenties, The Split had scarred his family. Hermione had taken her daughter, Rose and left Ron with their son Hugo. The reactions of the Weasley family were almost all against her, too. They couldn't really punish her, and they couldn't cut her off. Her popularity was too strong for that. With the only other Weasley in solitude (George) supporting her, the Weasleys had decided to keep her in control by solidifying the marriage between her and Ron. A magical marriage meant that Hermione couldn't have intimate contact with anyone. It was simply saying: "If I can't have you, no one else can."

Teddy often wondered how in Merlin they had gotten together to begin with. Ever since The Split, Teddy had, like his godfather, cut off his ties with the majority of the Weasleys. If anyone more than Ron and Hermione knew the circumstances betweentheir separation, Teddy would be surprised. Families by blood, Teddy had then realized, kept close even against common sense. Of course, common sense was something many in the Wizarding world lacked, even the most brilliant of minds.

Teddy lived most his life after breaking up with Victoire alone. As the ward and heir of Harry Potter, he was also a target to the _Prophet_. At first, he liked the attention, but when he figured that he wouldn't be left alone, he gave up on any high-profile careers. The last twenty years he had spent helping 'uncle' George at the shop, using his abilities as a metamorphmagus not only to hide from any journalists, but also to liven up the mood. It was interesting to see the reactions from frequent customers, as they noticed that the shopkeeper looked different every visit.

Teddy stopped outside the door. It was not that he didn't want to visit. He had not anything against visiting his godmother at all. He had heard that she'd been in an accident frequently, ending up in St. Mungos. Teddy had been unable to visit her, and had avoided her the past months, feeling ashamed. But today was Christmas Eve. This day being a good day as any day to reunite. With two knocks, he opened the door, slightly surprised that it was unlocked. If it was one thing Teddy had learned about the war veterans, it was that they never risked anything. Teddy entered, finding the house rather untidy, if he went by Hermione's standards.

In the dining room, he found his Godparents along with Rose. Teddy had to admit that there was something about Rose that amazed him. She always seemed to be at least party cheerful, at least whenever that Teddy had seen her. Not even when she had been treated horribly by her brother had her spirit diminished at all. The three of them welcomed him heartily and gave him a gesture, urging him to sit down on the fourth chair. The dinner was more silent than usual. It was as if the other three were putting on a mask, pretending to be calm and happy, but trying to find a window of opportunity to reveal some big secret. Hermione's eyes kept darting, she glanced at Harry more than once every few minutes. If he didn't know better, Teddy would have sworn that she held romantic feelings for him. When they all had finished eating, Teddy had enough and felt the need to confront them.

"Harry?" He began, not really knowing what to say.

"Yes, Teddy?"

Taking a deep breath, Teddy tried to be blunt.

"What is wrong with you this evening? You three are acting suspicious, you are hiding something, aren't you? And not in the Christmas Gift-y manner." The trio looked at each other.

"How to explain this..." Hermione sighed.

"You could say that we finally gave in." Harry said.

"Gave in to what?"

"We gave up, we can't, or couldn't keep up with how this world have wronged us." Teddy scowled. They were talking in riddles, really.

"You see, we used this..." Hermione explained. But she didn't get further than that. Teddy couldn't hear her. He could see that she was still talking, but her voice faded. He was just about to tell her when he felt a pull. It was roughly the same feeling as a portkey. The room began to twirl as Teddy's vision turned dark.

* * *

><p>Teddy hit the ground with a loud 'thud'. <em>Bloody portkeys. What did I carry that could have been one?<em> He didn't find an answer to that question. His chain of thoughts was interrupted by an excited exclaim.

"Success!"

Teddy looked up. He found himself staring at a black haired girl, in her early teens if not slightly younger. She looked eerily familiar. Next to her, two very familiar, or familiar-yet-so-different children was smiling at him. A girl with bushy brown hair, her frontal teeth leaving a small gap, as if they had been bigger before. He quickly identified her as a relative of Hermione. Next to his godmother-look-a-like, there was a young boy, with raven black hair and green eyes. Teddy was just about to make a similar association to his godfather, when his eyes landed on the lightning bold scar on the boy's forehead. The boy chuckled a bit.

"Look, not even when people have known you for more than fifty years can they say that the first thing they didn't stare at was your scar." The black haired girl giggled. The boy gave her a small punch on her shoulder.

"Ow! Hitting girls now, are you?"

"I think I am entitled to do anything I want with my family, it is within legal boundaries." The boy smiled innocently.

"Mum! Help me" The girl whined. Teddy chuckled, thinking that most teens would be trying to say that they had grown up. He looked around himself, trying to locate where he had been taken. It was an old building, and not a muggle one, judging by the furniture and devices. Probably a pureblood manor. He grit his teeth, wondering what sick person that would want to kidnap a shopkeeper on Christmas Eve. His concentration was broken when the bushy haired girl answered her comrade.

"Rosie, I'm afraid that he is acting according to his rights. But if you do object to a boy hitting you..." The boy gave a horrified expression, before he glared.

"You swore you wouldn't try it again." The brown haired girl shrugged.

"But she didn't." The said girl suddenly assumed a very wicked grin.

"I'll refrain from giving you any gifts this Christmas if you even think about it. And I'll know if you do." The boy threatened, making the girl pout. It was then that Teddy began connecting the dots. He recognized the last girl.

"Harry? Hermione? Rose?"

The three of them snapped out of their argument and turned to give him a smile and a nod.

"Why do you look like children? And what did you three just do? The last thing I remember before getting here was sitting down, celebrating Christmas Eve."

The three of them looked towards each other, in pretty much the same manner as they had in the dining room just moments ago. Well, moments ago to Teddy, that is.

"Well, it's quite the story..." Harry began. Hermione, just like earlier, tried to fill in.

"This is not the same time as where you come from. We are kind off not even in the same universe."

"Where are we then?" Teddy then realized the weight of her words. "_When_ are we?"

"We are in the year of 19-" Hermione was interrupted as two men burst in through the door. The first was a black-haired man in his early thirties, he looked ragged, but were still carrying quite a stylish outfit, looking like a bum who had stolen clothes from a lord. The second man looked even worse. With clothes torn everywhere, a haunted look in his eyes and stains of grey in his hair, he looked like he would drop dead any second. His smell was, different from the others, but yet very familiar. Teddy guessed he wasn't completely human. The men were glared at by the three children. "So this is the infamous Teddy, huh?" The black haired man grinned. The ragged man looked at Hermione.

"Girl, you sure work fast! Took you what? One night to find a ritual?" Hermione blushed.

"Actually, I think I've read about it before..." She was interrupted by the black haired man.

"But your godson sure is old! When you told us about him, we would guess he was about Rose's age. I mean, your friends didn't get laid that much earlier than you guys, did they?" The three of them stiffened.

"Did I say something wrong?"

The fellow adult rolled his eyes.

"You _are_ mentioning sex in front of twelve year old children."

"You know they are not twelve."

"Maybe it was about their friends then."

"Yeah, they mentioned that many fell in that supposed war with Voldie..."

"We're still here!" The other four exclaimed. Teddy, trying to fit in with his family, had changed his appearance to one closer to their age. Perhaps fourteen or so.

"Look! He shrunk!"

"Padfoot, it's not that strange. Your cousin could do the same..." The other man laughed. Sirius, on the other hand, froze.

"Why so Sirius?"

"C'mon Moony, just look at the boy. Surely he looks like someone you ought to know." Remus Lupin closely examined Teddy. The boy had a horrified expression mirrored by the Potters.

"Padfoot, they said they were from what? 2059?" Teddy returned to his original form, showing an age of sixty five. Which, due to magic, wasn't looking much older than his father or Sirius, but obviously more clean.

"What year is this?" Sirius extended his hand.

"Welcome to 1991! The year Harry Potter begun at Hogwarts!" The three teens smiled at him. But they had gleams of guilt in their eyes. Teddy blinked once.

"Are you..." Everyone in the room turned to either Rose or Sirius, giving them glares that told them 'don't even think about it'.

"I take it that he is a certain Mr. Black, then." Teddy said with a serious face.

"And you already know us three." The trio said together. Teddy laughed.

"But, you do look different, how did you do this?" Hermione gave him a guilty look.

"I used a spell to travel back in time, to change the world to the better. Rose and Harry kind of tagged along...It was yesterday that I remembered that I didn't ask you to come, too..." Hermione's cheeks turned red. Her eyes were sad.

"I've raised you longer than my own children, yet I forgot about you. I am sorry. It was then that Sirius here reminded me of a ritual which could bring you here." Teddy considered her words for a moment, before he nodded.

"There was a risk that I wouldn't let you travel, now that I know about it. When did you travel? I never noticed."

"I don't really remember, I think it was in October, we arrived in July here, it's still early November here, by the way." Teddy blinked.

"And here I was, thinking that you were trying to do some new prank for Christmas Eve." Rose gasped.

"I forgot to buy you a present. Or at least the me that travelled did."

"That is no big deal, Rosie. I know that your other self ended up forgetting, too." Rose seemed a little hurt at Teddy's lack of reaction.

"Why the new look, then?" The trio blushed.

"Err, we kind of, you know, completed a soul bond that would have been set during the war. So, since I wasn't married at the age of twelve...I kind of bonded to Harry." Hermione admitted. Harry continued.

"Since we legally got more privileges, we blood adopted Rose so that we would become more or less untouchable by many of the magical laws."

"So, you are Hermione and Rose Potter then." Teddy smiled at the girls. They nodded.

"And we are quite happy with it. We wish that this weird bond of ours didn't make us hear the others' thoughts, though."

"Do we? I quite enjoy having Harry squirm every time we need to go to the bathroom. Harry can't hide things, either." Rose mused.

"Wait, why can Rose hear you too?" The other two shrugged. Rose just looked smug.

"It just happened after the adoption. No one really knows why. At least we can ascertain that she follows the rules we set for her."

"Speaking of parents..." Rose interrupted. The trio turned to the Marauders.

"Maybe we should introduce them." Teddy beamed.

"The final battle is not in another 6 years, right?" Harry shook his head.

"If I have it my way, Riddle won't make it to our summer break, next year."

"Speaking of which, we've got the locket, the diadem, we can probably get rid of Harry's piece as soon as we know Riddle won't run away. Nagini is yet to be created... that leaves us the cup...Sirius? Think you can get into the Lestrange vault, considering you are Bellatrix family head? The Gaunt ring...let's get that during our break...And then there's the diary. Should we get it this year, or wait for the natural development?" Harry thought about his wife's statement.

"I think we should get it earlier, we are not sure that dear ol' Lucy will give us it the same way this time." Teddy held up his hand.

"Now is not the time to discuss such boring matters. I can see that we have an eager werewolf looking at us, waiting for an opportunity to ask who I am." Remus was a bit shocked.

"Does everyone in your world know of my condition?" He whined. Harry shrugged.

"You're one of the war heroes, of course everyone know who you are! You're about as...never mind, I think my father remains the most known Marauder. You are somewhat tied to the Azkaban Escapee Padfoot, though." He teased. Remus groaned.

"Well, I still want to give a proper introduction. I am-"

"Remus Lupin, known as Moony, member of the Order of the Phoenix, part of the Marauders, popular as... wait, you haven't worked at Hogwarts yet, have you? Pardon me." Remus was beginning to get annoyed at the man.

"I think that summarizes it pretty well."

Teddy just smiled.

"I have my sources. I also have my reasons."

Remus frowned.

"Curiosity killed the cat, did you know that?"

"I am not really a cat, am I?" Remus growled.

"That could be changed." Hermione began spinning her wand between her fingers. Harry groaned.

"Not again! Do we need to put you on the broom again? With a more complicated password?"

"Excuse me, but could we get back on track?" Remus interrupted them.

"Sure." All three of them chorused. "But Teddy has to do it by himself." Teddy glared at them, while looking a little bit worried.

"Well?" Sirius grinned at him, happy that Rose had spoiled the details a few nights earlier. Teddy rolled his eyes. He begun transforming. Soon, an older version of Remus stood before them.  
>"I am happy to meet you, Remus...or shall I call you Father?" Remus paled. Teddy laughed.<p>

"My name is Ted Sirius Lupin, son to... well you obviously and-" Hermione jumped up and silenced him.

"Hey! We actually want them to get together and give birth to you, not destroy any non-existent relationships."

Remus was stuttering.

"B-b-but, what about you and... you know-"

"Full moons?" Remus nodded.

"They are no hassle, really, I am only half a werewolf, you know. I guess I could say that I get a bit wilder at the full moon, but I do not transform." Harry snickered. The other's turned to him with questioning looks.

"Just thought of a joke..."

"Spill!" Rose looked excited.

"I'd rather not in front of those..."

"C'mon, no fun if we can't see you get hexed."

"…"

"Just tell us!" Remus urged.

"Uh, yea. I was unintentionally thinking of somewhere along the lines of saying that Teddy is the only male with p-"

"On a second thought, do not finish that sentence." Remus said, looking at the three wands that were aimed at Harry.

"What do you say Rose, when does it warrant for a bit of punishment?" Hermione asked her daughter. Sirius was first to reply.

"I could give him a detention." Everyone stared.

"What? Didn't I tell you that I am your new Potions master? I am starting next week."

More stares.

"Every Auror has a Potions certificate, for merlin's sake!" Sirius barked.

"Padfoot, _working?_"

"At _Hogwarts_?"

"Yeah, someone seemed to have gotten Snivellus sacked..."

"That was us. But he's still in the castle, and he's our _ally. _You are not to harass him."

Sirius pouted. Remus snapped his fingers.

"Ehm, Te-...son?" he hesitated, having yet to adapt to the thought of having a sixty-or-so old son.

"Yes? Oh, and I think it will do our sanity much better if we call each other by first name."

"Right..." Remus didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

"What I meant to ask was, where will you stay? It is not as if you have bought a house here or anything..." Teddy frowned for a moment, then he shrugged.

"I could pose as a student, or I could look for a normal job... I was a shopkeeper hired by uncle George... Yes, one of the Weasley twins..." They all pondered the matter. Slowly, Harry spoke.

"I think you could hide for at least this year, have some father/son bonding, as to whom that will act the senior, I will leave to you. We can't really have a student appearing mid-term. You could pose as a first year next year if you do get bored, though."

"Speaking of school, how do you three leave the grounds all the time? Last time I checked, today was a Monday." Remus asked.

"We just apparate from Hogsmeade. We know all your passages into the village. Also, having rendered the Headmaster fairly harmless also helps, of course." The three 'elder' men looked at Harry in confusion.

"Ah, I perhaps forgot to tell you. Dumbledore knows we are not from this time, I think the sorting hat or the castle itself sold us out." Sirius growled.

"That manipulating coot will keep his hands away from our family." The trio smiled at him.

"And we made sure of it. Playing a few cards, he had to reveal his hand."

"What did you make him do?"

"He swore an oath not to interfere with Potter business for as long as we worked with Voldemort's downfall. We might have forgotten to tell him how Hermione and Rose also was included, but he understood later."

"Are you sure that he will not be trying anything?" Sirius asked worriedly. Hermione just displayed her wand. Remus examined it before he paled.

"Are you insinuating that he had this...?"

"Ever since he defeated Grindelwald, in fact." Hermione stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What are you guys on about?" Sirius tilted his head.

"Padfoot, look at the wand. It's the most famous weapon in the world."

"Actually, I will disagree. There is this bomb called-" Hermione began.

"The most famous magical weapon then. It is probably the most known artefact next to the philosopher's stone." Remus corrected.

"Which also currently is hidden at Hogwarts." Rose mused. The other's stared for a few moments, before they shrugged it off. Sirius frowned.

"Back to the wand, I don't see what so special about it." Remus sighed.

"Didn't you ever read children's stories when you were young?" Sirius shook his head.

"Thought you knew me, reading is for... err... more studious people." Sirius said, looking at the incoming glare from almost everyone else in the room.

"So I take it that you have never read anything from Beedle the Bard?" Sirius looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"_Everyone _has heard of his stories." Harry and Hermione coughed.

"Well, everyone born into the magical world, at least."

"No offence taken, we read them when we went on Horcrux hunt in seventh year. Especially the Tale of the Three Brothers."

"Oh, that one? It's a little daft that one. Can't believe that there is fanatics looking-" Sirius stopped to stare as Hermione juggled the Elder wand, while Rose put the cloak over her mother's shoulders. Hermione giggled. Teddy looked at his godmother as if she had just said that reading was unnecessary.

"Daft, is it? I beg to differ. It was quite handy in knocking a troll out." Rose looked at her mother for a moment, before she threw her wand towards her and summoned the Death Stick. Hermione almost choked.

"I think it changed when I pulled the prank on you, you know, putting you asleep could be treated as beating you." Rose shrugged.

"Oh dear Merlin, how will Hogwarts survive this menace." Harry muttered.

"How do you expect me to use this wand? It won't follow me." Hermione whined.

"You will have to do until Susan gets her own wand back. She is in the same spot as you are."

"But how will I keep my perfect grades up?" Rose giggled.

"I didn't know that you could be so slow." She exclaimed.

"It's not funny."

"First off: you can just do wandless magic while pretending to use the wand. Second, if memory does not fail me, you can always make a wand of your own." Hermione pouted. She then hurried to cast a disarming spell at her daughter.

"Or I could just take the wand back."

The whining from the rest of the group could be heard for the remainder of the evening, until the trio decided to go back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was not sure what he was supposed to think of his current situation. He was associating with lions and a badger, but he had also gotten allies in the most valuable circles he could possibly imagine. He was also the most influential first year in Slytherin. He knew that it would make his father proud. On the other hand, he didn't know if he really liked to follow his father's ideals. Sure, it was nice thinking that you were on the top of the chain, but his father's ways made too many enemies. Enemies that Draco identified as 'not worth provoking'.<p>

Harry Potter was one of those. Popular, rich, famous and all-around a brilliant boy. Accompanied by the mud- correction _muggleborn_ twins, they were a force already known to have fought a troll. And they had _won_. Draco also knew that they were friends with the Weasley twins. He snorted at the thought. That family sure was a thorn to the Malfoy family. What really caused the feud to begin with? His old self would have thought that they were lower beings that just were an annoyance. His newly reformed self told him that they weren't just minor inconveniences, but powerful wizards – just not as rich as the darker families.

Speaking, or rather thinking of the red-heads, Draco Malfoy shifted his attention to his room-mate, Ronald Weasley. That boy sure was a hassle to deal with. It wasn't that the boy was antagonistic towards others. He wasn't intentionally mean to anyone at all. Draco was sure that Weasley was just...daft? Daring? Stupid? He couldn't find the right word. Ron simply spoke what was on his mind without thinking. As such, he could either be very kind, or very rude, but not mean. As a representative of Slytherin, Draco had taken up the task of managing his peers, trying to keep them out of trouble with the other houses.

Draco knew that all of the other three houses resented the house of snakes. It was during these situations, where a slip of Weasley tongue had caused yet another fight, this time with the Hufflepuffs, that Draco really hated his standing. The 'puffs and 'claws had given _all_ of the Slytherin students the cold shoulder (well, maybe they would even if nothing had happened, but it really irked Draco that he knew who was at fault) over some childish argument. Actually, Draco could bet a hundred galleons that at least two thirds of the students fighting knew what the fight was about, he certainly didn't. Now, he knew that this would be an excellent way to initiate contact with either Potter, or maybe Bones. He knew that they would listen.

It was then that Draco remembered what he'd suspected about his godfather. The man was a spy, or a double agent. Whose side was he on? Draco frowned. What side was _Draco_ on? He didn't know. The dark side, he knew, could punish him harder if he turned away. The light, on the other hand, was currently winning. Draco also concluded that the light side offered a better future, though it didn't really speak in the favour of Malfoys', Draco was sure that he would prefer a world where everyone was friendly and civil to him, to a world where he was powerful but hated. He would need to consult with Potter soon, really soon.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall knew that something was wrong with Harry Potter. She couldn't put her finger on it. It started when she saw him at Gringotts. He seemed so...calm. Who is calm when they get to know that they are married at the age of eleven? Who tries to conduct a blood adoption at said age to a girl a year older than him? Minerva stopped in her grading. Why didn't Dan and Emma Granger react to that adoption? They seemed to think nothing was wrong with someone adopting their daughter, and adopted by her twin sister nonetheless. This was worth investigating. She looked back unto the pile of essays from the first years. <em>T<em>

_he three Potters are always on the top of the class, each one of the three showing amazing potential. Though Harry and his wife are being more modest with their abilities, they are showing a knowledge greater than their age._ This didn't add up. Harry had never been seen remotely close to the library. He had not been growing up close to magic. So why did he know about Blood adoptions? How could he top his grade without even checking the course material? And how did he find Peter Pettigrew?

Minerva felt there was a need to confirm a few things with the headmaster.

* * *

><p>An It's finally written! It took more than three times the time as usual to get this done. I was thinking of writing a chapter more based on Draco this time, but as I was planning the outline, I figured that I was not that interested.

Many things happened during the last two weeks which delayed the chapter, most of them private, so I won't get into that.

Stay updated for the next chapter, probably to be out by next week.

V.T


End file.
